


【丞农/坤农/all农】越难越爱

by Little_World_of_Rilakkuma



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_World_of_Rilakkuma/pseuds/Little_World_of_Rilakkuma
Summary: 警匪文，all农主丞农坤农，卧底农农的黑道爱情故事。





	1. 卧底

**Author's Note:**

> all农主丞农坤农。含鬼杰鬼、秦沐。

 

 “哇，第一次见这样又帅又可爱的警察欸，后生仔（=年轻人）你以后可以上警讯宣传了。”

领头的是这次课程的工作人员，嘴角勾起的弧度神似哆啦A梦的小夫。

陈立农不好意思地挠挠头：“还不算警察啦，而且我学警考试差点肥佬（=fail即不及格）。”

“警队未来之光嘛。这里就是等下讲课的地方啦，课程快开始了，你赶紧进去吧。”

教室有些陈旧，学警们的第一堂入门课不知为何居然安排在了这处废置的旧学堂，似乎还只招募了些志愿者当工作人员，简陋得有点过分了。饶是如此，教室里面已经一片嘈杂，几乎坐满了人，让本来就老旧的空调增添负荷。

陈立农深吸一口气，准备进入教室。

突然，他觉察到有人朝他肩膀攻击过来！

他反射性身形一转，一瞬间擒住了后方人的脖颈。

等他看清来人面目，才发现是刚才的工作人员。

他立马松开手，对着呼痛的工作人员一个劲地鞠躬道歉。

“我只是想提醒你按编号入座而已，还打人！”

然后生气地甩手负气离去了。

陈立农一直道歉鞠躬到他拐过转角，才尴尬地发现教室的人都安静下来看他们热闹，只好在众目睽睽下走入教室。

但他没有注意到，在拐角处盯着他走进教室的视线。

 

等他落座没多久，门外就有一名身穿警服的警官推门而入，身后仅跟着两个同样穿着警服的下属。

“大家好。我是O记行动队B组组长尤长靖，好高兴见到警队未来的精英们。”尤长靖看起来很和蔼可亲的样子，讲台下的学警们稍稍松了一口气。

“首先恭喜你们通过了考试，在入学堂前，我们各个部门都会同大家介绍一下不同部门的职责，看大家适合哪个部门。当然包括进行一些小测验……”

尤长靖笑着看学警们因为测验二字激起一阵喧哗。

“我好nice的，给你们漏点题，接下来我介绍的三合会主要成员就是你们测验内容，要注意听讲哦。”尤长靖准备好手中的激光笔，“现在，打开你们手中的file，我们从第一页讲起。”

 

尤长靖开始絮絮叨叨地讲本区两大三合会月华帮和新兴会的发展史，陈立农对历史本来就不感冒，迷迷糊糊地听着。

“简单来说，就是新兴会是四年前月华帮前老大的义子背叛帮会成立的。”

随后，大屏幕上打出一张轮廓精致而锋利的脸，梳着大背头，墨镜下的眼睛似是锐利地直视其他方向，看起来是一张偷拍的照片。

“这就是我们故事的男主角——新兴会创始人蔡徐坤，心狠手辣把自己义父杀掉的男人。除了搞黑社会，也是新兴集团的董事长，黑白通吃的大佬。”

陈立农对这张脸有种莫名的熟悉感，于是偷偷地悄声问旁边的女同学：“你有没有觉得这个人长得很面善（=眼熟）啊？”

旁边的女同学翻了个白眼，没好气地说：“天天跟各种姐仔（=女明星，一般指不太出名那种）上八卦杂志封面当然面善啦。”

也对，电视新闻可能也播过呢。

内心深处的记忆盒子吱呀着开了一丝缝，然而又被迫关上了。

 

很快尤长靖又把幻灯片切到下一张。另一张轮廓深刻的脸，但比起蔡徐坤稍柔和一些，拍照时正优雅地呷着手中的红茶。

“月华帮代理朱正廷，前老大被杀后，把他的独子送到国外，自己一人独吞了月华帮。”

语毕，尤长靖收起激光笔：“OK，Quiz time.”

“那么蔡徐坤和朱正廷这两个人，除了是仇人之外，还有什么联系呢？”

 

然而大家都你看我我看你，均茫然状，课堂突然安静。

于是尤长靖用激光笔点点唇，随便指了一个同学，“留瓜皮头那位同学，老师问问题的时候看着老师撅嘴是想回答问题吧，就你了。”

陈立农磨磨蹭蹭地站起来，向四周陌生的同学们求救，然而得到的都是无奈摇头。

“呃……联系………呃…”陈立农把瓜皮都要挠秃了，只好小心翼翼地说道。

“他们都………很帅……？”

果不其然，其他同学哄笑作一团。连尤长靖都笑了，示意他坐下。

“我们在上O记入门课，不是在选香港先生啊这位同学。好，那就举手的这位，左叶同学。”

好在有人举手，陈立农马上坐回原位，耳尖已经是红得滴血。

“蔡徐坤和朱正廷都曾经是月华帮前老大的义子。”

“Bingo！不愧是叫左叶，功课做得不错嘛。”

 

话音未落，一阵枪声从窗外传来，一时间，警报四起。

一个身着黑衣，脸面全被黑色面罩包裹的男人迅速冲进了课室。在所有人反应过来之前，灵活地制服挟持了尤长靖，并用手中的枪指住了怀里的人。

“全部蹲下！”尤长靖看这些小朋友还傻傻地站着，忍不住吼道。

“别动啊，尤Sir，枪无眼的。指挥你下属把枪放下吧。”

尤长靖一个眼神，两名手下就蹲下放枪，把枪踢向歹徒，与其他同学一起抱头下蹲。

而陈立农听出来，声音是刚刚领路的工作人员，没想到竟然是混进来的歹徒。

他瞥了一眼窗外，其他工作人员都倒在地上了，身下是一滩又一滩稠酽的血。

 

“你想要什么？”尤长靖虽然被挟持，但声音依然镇定。

“我兄弟阿天，放他出来。不然你们一个都别想活。”绑匪很嚣张，说话间还不断用枪抵住尤长靖的喉咙。

“警报已经拉响，十分钟之内你肯定被包围的，劝你别这么蠢做无谓抗争。”讲台下叫做左叶的男孩突然大声道。

“这个后生仔胆子很大嘛，”绑匪说着继续一手制住尤长靖，把枪口对准的，却是陈立农，“瓜皮头，去，帮我赏那个人一个大嘴巴巴。”

陈立农抬头看着绑匪，又用手指了指自己。再三确认后，他无奈地蹭到了左叶身边。

他对着左叶无声用嘴型说了句抱歉，举起了右手，贴心地想到起码他右手比左手力气小。

而左叶只是看着他，嘴里念念有词。陈立农想听清楚他说什么，于是弯腰俯下身子。

他则是趁机一手把陈立农整个身体压到后方，迅速站起，将地上捡到的粉笔冲着绑匪的眼睛扔去。

绑匪只顾着躲开粉笔，怀里的尤长靖顺势一招神龙摆尾制住他，用膝盖用力顶绑匪的手，让他脱力掉枪。

尤长靖压制住绑匪，给左叶比了个大拇指，所有人都劫后余生地站起，向左叶投来敬佩的目光。

 

然而，尤长靖身下的绑匪居然挣脱出一只手，从怀里掏出了手榴弹要向所有人掷出，而尤长靖想阻止已经来不及了。

左叶反应很快，马上拿旁边课桌上的橡皮再次向绑匪飞去，他想，这次绑匪被压制住，必定是能命中。

可惜，一股大力按住了他的手。

他转头一看，是刚刚傻到要打自己耳光的瓜皮头，嘴里还说着“你先别——”

电光火石之际，手榴弹已掷出。

而瓜皮头居然用手接住了手榴弹。

引信不断燃烧的声音，刺激着所有人的神经。

愚蠢，左叶心想，急急忙忙护着其他人一同冲出教室。

到门口时，引信燃烧的声音骤停，尤长靖大吼趴下，左叶马上把周围的人一起按下。

 

“啵……”

 

所有人回头，教室中央，瓜皮头举着手榴弹，笑得一脸傻气。

所谓的“手榴弹”发出了一声虚响，居然熄火了。

 

“跟大家开了个玩笑，这就是我们的小测验。感谢我们所有组员的倾情演出。”

刚刚的绑匪和门外‘尸体’已经洗漱完毕，换上了警服站在讲台旁边。

“首先表扬左叶同学，非常有勇气。还没进学堂就知道要激怒绑匪寻找破绽——”

“一定是TVB看多了。”旁边的绑匪，也就是B组副组长陆定昊补充道。

“我如果是真的绑匪，你向我扔粉笔的时候我肯定就腾鸡（=慌乱）随便开枪，到时候就是死伤一片啦。”

“不过，”尤长靖接过了话头，“你的表现还是非常突出的。恭喜你小测验拿到了加分。”

 

与此同时，O记老总办公室的屏幕上也出现了此次考核的直播。

“哇，现在的学警生得真靓仔（=帅气），拍部《学警雄心》都得喇。”主座上的人左右转着大班椅，随意地发表着意见。

“李sir，我们是来选卧底的。”对面坐着的是行动队A组组长韩沐伯，工作时素来认真，并不接玩笑般的话茬。

“沐伯，那你说哪个合适？”

“虽然左叶冲动了点，但是以他的体能和成绩——”

李Sir停住了大班椅，用遥控器对着刚才录好的录像倒带。

“你看——”，画面回放到了刚才陈立农和陆定昊入课室前的打斗，“这一招，你认识吗？”

韩沐伯仔细分辨，忽然惊讶地捂住了嘴巴：“这是——“

“对，月华帮前老大自创的擒拿手。就算你跟的是新兴会，也总该见过蔡徐坤使过这招吧。“

“这个瓜皮头，不简单啊。“

 

 

“所以，尤Sir，这是在审犯吗？我犯什么事情了？”

陈立农本在街上闲逛，却突然被尤长靖和陆定昊带到了这个地方。

他环顾四周，看起来就是电视剧里常出现审讯的地方。窗户狭小，灯光阴暗，空调冷气开得很足，甚至让人在大夏天都生了寒意。

还没等尤长靖他们开口，一个身穿警服的人闲庭信步地走了进来。

陈立农注意到他的警章，比尤长靖级别高。看到尤长靖和陆定昊立马起身向他敬礼，他更加肯定这人是O记老大了。

“Hi，瓜皮仔。我是O记的负责人，叫我李Sir就行。”

李Sir很随意地在陈立农的对面落座，对着他温和一笑。

陈立农反应了一下才明白瓜皮仔是指自己。

怎么警察对于这个发型这么敏感呢，他腹诽。

“今天请你过来就是有些事情想请教你。怎么看出来长进他们在演戏的，让我们也学习下。”

李Sir的单刀直入让陈立农一愣。他差点想反问你怎么发现我知道了你们演戏的事情。

“长官问你问问题，赶紧回答。”尤长靖看陈立农呆呆懵懵的样子，忍不住出言提醒。

“Yes，Sir！”陈立农马上条件反射站起来敬礼。然后看到李Sir笑眯眯的样子，就又坐下开始娓娓道来。

“从开始的时候——”

陈立农听到了枪响时，下意识数了枪响的次数。

“枪只响了三下，而工作人员却‘死’了差不多八个，墙上的弹孔的位置根本对不上。”

尤长靖拍了一下陆定昊，都怪这个戏精把整个组都拉来演尸体。

“然后就是挟持的动作，尤Sir身体反应太灵敏了，有一瞬间的反擒拿动作，但又自己收回去了。”

陆定昊拍回尤长靖，戏这么差都不肯彩排多几次，穿帮了吧。

“最重要的是，陆Sir枪口指着我的时候——”

陈立农那时趁机抬头，惊讶地发现了手枪居然还没上膛。

“那时候，我就百分百确定，这是一场戏了。”

 

言毕，李Sir突兀地拍了拍手，于是其他人只能面面相觑地跟着拍手，而陈立农一脸懵，只好也一起拍手。

“小芙，回头得好好请瓜皮仔吃顿饭，不然你的眼睛就要被冲动的小作业搞盲了。”

“对了，还没问瓜皮仔的名字呢。”李Sir突然收起了笑容，认真地直视陈立农。办公室里仅有一盏昏暗的台灯，陈立农费力地试图看清李Sir高深莫测的表情。

“李Sir，我的名字叫陈立农。”

“好的，PC20001003陈立农警员，目前你有两个选择，入O记做卧底——”

陆定昊忍不住说道：“这也太突然了吧——”

李Sir仍然直视着陈立农因惊讶瞪大的双眼：“别着急，还有一个选择。”

“或者退出警队。”

 

 


	2. 大少

 

一辆价格不菲的黑色轿车停在路边，而车边两个高大的男子的正在争吵。

左边男子衣饰都是时下流行的休闲风，模特架子般的身材与衣服相得益彰。皮肤异常白皙，侧脸线条利落干净，带着一副遮着半张脸的墨镜。路过的年轻女孩都纷纷侧目。

而右边的男子在炎热的夏天还全身上下被黑色紧紧包裹，墨镜黑西装黑领带黑皮鞋一件不落。

“说了八百遍了，我现在不习惯别人看着我吃饭，在楼下等我吃完饭下来。”皮肤白皙的男子激动地指着对方。

“丞少，别让我难做啊。大少爷吩咐了，你今天刚从英国回来，要亲自将你送回家里才行。”身穿黑色西服的男子低头恭顺地回答。

“拿大哥来压我，黄新淳你长本事了啊！大热天你穿得乌卒卒（=黑乎乎），还带个墨镜，怕别人看不出来你混黑的是不是，带着你我还怎么吃啊。”

“这是我们家族的酒店，里面本来就很多黑社会。而且丞少你自己不也带着墨镜……”

“还敢驳嘴（=顶嘴）。好，你现在、马上、立即回大哥那儿当保镖去，走开！”

黄新淳不肯让步，一手拦住了要过马路朝对面酒店走去的丞少。

 

“两位老板商量好了吗，要不我先帮你们把车泊好？”

见两人一直争持不下，瓜皮头的泊车小子只好试探性地插了一句。

这瓜皮头的泊车小子正是陈立农。

因为受训时间尚短，尤长靖安排他在月华的这家酒店当泊车仔，要求他边认清黑道的熟面孔，边继续训练。

“不吃了，气饱了，回家！”丞少见黄新淳冥顽不灵，也不理会陈立农，转头就要返回车里。

 

从刚才开始，陈立农注意到一直若有似无的视线投射过来。他警觉地扫视四周，却没发现任何异常。

不对，他扭转视线，不远处某个人的西装里泛着熟悉的光芒，在太阳照射下无所遁形。

是枪。

他看到那人的手伸入怀里，他只来得及大吼一句：“小心！”

就近的黄新淳马上反应过来，立马按下范丞丞，而陈立农也一起蹲下，顺便用对讲机通知对面酒店的人。

枪声四起，由远而近，惊扰了四处的路人，尖叫着作鸟兽散。

此时要逃到对面的酒店已是不可能，黄新淳只好马上把车门打开，配合陈立农一起把范丞丞推进车内。

范丞丞尚未反应过来，但从小养成的习惯让他没有慌张，而是顺从地被他们推入车内。

此时四处居然出现了高举着砍刀的人，杀气腾腾地向他们靠近。

他们居然被包围了。

黄新淳紧皱眉头，先是向周围扫射了一圈，试图减慢杀手的速度，然而只是杯水车薪。

他看向身边的陈立农。

从刚才一系列的身形动作，黄新淳看出来眼前这个泊车仔不是普通人，身手不凡且反应机敏。而且更重要的是，黄新淳直觉告诉他这个人对范丞丞没有恶意，只能拜托他了。

“细路（=小朋友），你也算月华的一份子，帮我把丞少送到安全的地方，我来拖住这些人。”

黄新淳把车钥匙塞到陈立农手里，再换了一个弹夹。

其实陈立农就算再笨，也能从他们对彼此的称呼猜到，车里的是月华帮前老大在外留学的独子范丞丞，而眼前的人则是朱正廷的心腹。虽然不知道久居国外的范丞丞为何无声息地突然现身A城，但这伙人的目的，很明显就是他。

“放心！”他一刻不敢怠慢，已经来不及细细思考是否应该趟入浑水，救人的本能让他快速地钻进车里。

陈立农从后视镜看到，包围圈已经越缩越小。

 

“丞少，坐好了！”

陈立农马上一脚把油门踩到底，将包围轿车的人像撞击保龄球瓶一样迅速撞开。

有些皮糙肉厚的杀手居然趁机爬上前窗，陈立农也不着急，他巧妙地拧动方向盘，靠离心力甩开某种爬虫一样爬在前窗的杀手。

另一些杀手也迅速从地面爬起，马上开车追赶，甚至从窗外伸出枪支企图击中范丞丞或者他们轿车的轮胎。

“泊车仔，后面追上来了！”

范丞丞一边伏在后座上躲避追兵发出的子弹，一边提醒陈立农。

然而陈立农不紧不慢，灵活蛇形走位躲避，一手将推杆逐渐上推，车速越飙越快。

好歹打了一周的工，他无比熟悉地形。

他带着杀手穿街过巷，抄各种小路，引擎声越来越响，而枪声越来越遥远。

终于，逐渐地将追兵远远地甩在身后。

 

陈立农松了一口气，马上又开始头疼要把后座的烫手山芋放到哪里的问题了。

“泊车仔，你说小淳会怎么样？”

范丞丞不似刚刚趾高气昂的样子，低着头看不见表情。

虽然陈立农第一时间通知刚才酒店的人下来支援，但毕竟时间有限，黄新淳一人一枪对阵这么多人，估计是凶多吉少。

“你要相信他的实力，吉人自有天相呀。”陈立农还是选择了违心的话，他从来都觉得白色谎言是生活必需品。

“如果我不是这么任性，非把其他保镖赶走，非要在那个地方吵吵闹闹的话……”

“那伙人的目标是你，无论怎样都能找到机会下手的。”

陈立农搜肠刮肚地寻找安慰男生的词语，好在这时范丞丞的手机响了。

“大哥……我没事……没受伤……对，有个泊车仔救了我，现在车上……嗯……没事，连擦伤都没有……”

“哥，小淳怎么样了……”

陈立农从后视镜看着范丞丞的脸色从希冀转变为灰暗，等忙音传来好一会儿，才挂断了电话。

“送佛送到西，帮忙送我到这个地方吧。”末了，面无表情的范丞丞递了自己手机给他看。

是一个地址，陈立农被陆定昊要求背得滚瓜烂熟的地址。

没想到，自己正式入行才三个月，就要深入犯罪分子的老巢了。

 

 

私人医院的病房再豪华，主色调也依旧是一尘不染的白色。

“小淳，这次包得白雪雪（=白花花）的，丞丞总不会嫌弃你了。”

坐在病房的沙发上的人挂断了电话之后，玩笑般对着病床上周身被绷带缠绕的黄新淳说道。

“大少爷……是我没保护好丞少……”

黄新淳的声音由于因为绷带显得有些模糊。

“小淳，你已经做得很好了，”朱正廷从沙发上起身准备离开，“好好休息养病吧。”

“大少爷，那个泊车仔，我看得出来他身手不错。要是能为所用的话……”

“别操心这些有的没的，我说了，安心养病。”

 

他走出病房后，收起刚才温柔的模样，面无表情一拳锤在了走廊的墙壁上。

墙壁的白灰簌簌掉落。

身旁的下属见怪不怪，马上递上湿巾。

朱正廷边擦着手上的灰，边问道：“权哲，问出东西来了吗？”

李权哲艰难地摇了摇头：“那些杀手都是死士，差佬（=条子）还把我们的人带进去调查了。”

“谁最不想丞丞回来呢？”朱正廷似是自问自答，“不只杀老爹，连儿子赶尽杀绝。反骨得够彻底，垃圾果然是垃圾。”他眼神突然凶狠，用力地把纸巾揉在手心，下一秒就抛到了垃圾桶里。

“回去吧，看丞丞怎么样了。”片刻后，朱正廷又回复平日优雅的样子，大步往前迈去。

“那新淳哥的事情……”

“让他和家人一起去加拿大吧，别回来了。”

“可是……”

“我们要开战了，伤残兵可上不了战场。”

 

 

原来，电视剧里的豪宅是真实存在的。范丞丞的家居然比他小学操场还要大。

他跟着极力邀请自己的范丞丞进入比人还高得多的大铁门，经过新荷盛开的池塘，经过葱郁鲜艳的花园，最后终于到达洛可可风格的别墅。

别墅旁边的花架吸引了陈立农的注意力。浓郁云雾样的紫藤花在上面攀爬、倾泻，花架下则是一架木质秋千。秋千很大，足够两个人坐，也许很久没有人享受秋千的乐趣了，木头连接的地方钻出了些许青苔，木板上盛满了灰尘。

陈立农意识到自己落后了，急忙快步跟上，迈入宫殿一般的月华大宅。

管家让他们在大厅稍事歇息。陈立农好奇地东张西望，大厅的正中挂着一副匾额，龙飞凤舞地勾勒出“月华”二字。而墙上则是摆放着大小各异的油画，其中一多半是各式各样的星空，其中最大幅的在正对大厅的楼梯处悬挂，是茫茫黄沙上的一轮巨大的圆月，除此以外即是一片深不见底的黑夜。而角落处摆放着一架乳白色的三角钢琴，钢琴盖并没有支起来，似乎是因为很久没有人弹了。

“你叫什么名字？我叫范丞丞。”

“啊？！哦，我叫陈立农，你可以叫我农农。”

听到别人问自己名字，陈立农反射性地像以前那样回答，附赠甜甜的笑容。

如果是别人这么笑着让自己喊他农农，范丞丞绝对一顿毒舌。可是对着这张脸，这双下垂眼和弯弯的嘴角，莫名地又觉得农农这个昵称分外合适。原来长得可爱才是真的可以为所欲为。

明明刚刚还是个果断英勇的小猎豹，现在却像个进了狼窝而警惕的小白兔，范丞丞不禁莞尔。

这时管家把茶点送上来了，陈立农发现连托盘都雕刻着精致的纹理，暗暗计算自己几个月工资才抵得过一个托盘。

“丞少，陈生，小心烫。”管家说完，就微微鞠躬退下了。

这什么电视剧情节啊，陈立农内心吐槽。

“茶我喝完了，我还得回去上班呢。”

他抱歉地看了惋惜的范丞丞一眼，却突然意识到现在都没有催促他上班的电话。

 

“不用去那个地方了。”

未见其人先闻其声，陈立农向门口方向望去，是那张轮廓清秀的脸。

——“月华帮代理人朱正廷，前老大被杀后，把他的独子送到国外，自己一人独吞了月华帮。”

陈立农思忖着，范丞丞是个单纯的黑道大少容易骗过，但是这个可是老江湖，自己分分钟可能露出破绽，得尽快脱身。

“大哥，回来啦。Justin那小子呢，怎么没看到他？”

范丞丞马上起身迎接朱正廷，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

朱正廷拍了拍范丞丞的肩，说黄大画家出去采风了，估计过段时间才回来。

没有理会范丞丞嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨黄明昊，朱正廷走近陈立农，伸手与他交握。

“我是朱正廷，感谢陈生救了我弟。”

“我叫陈立农，廷少叫我农农就行，”陈立农不自在地收回了手，“廷少刚才那句话是什么意思？”

“你可是丞丞的救命恩人，继续在我们酒店干那种活，说出去会笑掉人的大牙的。”

他拉着两人到沙发那儿落座，不知道从哪儿冒出来的管家为他奉上红茶。

“农农，我亲自跟酒店那边说好了，你放心——”

范丞丞见陈立农面露难色，马上争辩道：“哥，你怎么不问人家意见就自作主张呢？”

“大少爷，恩人我不敢当。”陈立农马上起身，内心快速组织着语言，“丞少救命恩人应该是他的保镖，我只是当了个司机，举手之劳而已。”

“我还是比较适应当泊车仔的生活。”

朱正廷见陈立农不肯坐下，倒也没在意，只是不动声色地审视着这名青年。

得知消息的时候，他就已经调查过陈立农。B城人，幼年丧父，父亲是当地的小混混。除此以外家境单纯得不可思议，却拥有着连黄新淳都另眼相看的身手。这样的人居然跑到了A城，在自己帮会下的酒店当一个泊车仔，还一副淡泊名利的样子，很奇怪。

青年在自己的目光下纯朴地手足无措，与他之前表现的机敏微妙地不和谐。

到底这个陈立农出现在现场，是巧合，还是有意。

片刻之后，他嘴角上扬。

“别紧张，农农。我只是觉得有份工作更适合你——”

陈立农看朱正廷脸色阴晴不定，觉得他的视线像X线一样能穿透身体，只好小心翼翼地试探：“大少爷的意思是？”

“既然新淳现在需要养病……”朱正廷看到范丞丞的表情一下子暗淡了，他迅速转变话题。

“由你当丞丞的保镖，合适吗？”

朱正廷看到范丞丞脸上突然惊喜地放晴，也随之加深了笑容。

 

 

“所以，农农到底答应了没？”

“超泽，先说我让你干的事情怎么样了？”

办公室里，尤长靖坐在主座，低头玩着游戏机，只扫了林超泽一眼就又低下头了。

“真是欠了你的，我当情报队队长之后都没有亲自去实地调查过了。”林超泽拿出了一沓文档递给尤长靖。

“你猜对了，农农的父亲的确是卧底。我想他的身手应该跟他父亲的培养有关系。但是他和他的父亲似乎都跟月华没有关系。放心，月华那边查不到他的身世。”

“那他那招擒拿手到底从哪学的呢？”

“天下的功夫都大同小异，说不准就是人家父亲自己领悟出来教给他的呢。”

尤长靖放下了游戏机，用笔托住下巴，嘴里念叨着蹊跷，陷入沉思。

“你觉得农农应该去吗？”

他突然开口。

“为什么不去，接近月华的大好机会啊。”

“可是，我担心农农应付不过来……他爸都这样了，如果……”

林超泽看尤长靖犹豫不定的样子，突然严肃起来。

“尤长靖，你知道我们对手是什么吗？”

“他们是恶魔，至恶那种。Game里边圣属性能克制暗属性，但现实世界，对付这些恶魔，只有比他们更恶。做O记做这么久，一点长进都没有，对得起你的名字吗？”

尤长靖接过林超泽递给他的游戏，眼神不再迷茫。

 “你说得对，只有更恶才可以挥舞斩杀恶魔的镰刀。”

他把游戏机屏幕转过去，上面写着血淋淋的K·O。

 

 

月华大宅在深夜更显得空旷而静谧。

“这么晚了，还不睡？”

“是你啊，哥。我时差睡不着，想热杯牛奶喝。”

客厅没开灯，沙发上坐着的朱正廷突然开口，把正在下楼的范丞丞吓出一身冷汗。

“我来给你弄，你坐。”朱正廷起身，硬是按住了想自己动手的范丞丞。

“我都长这么大了，这点小事自己来就行。”

“年纪再大也还是我的弟弟。”

朱正廷在吧台慢慢捣鼓，顺便给自己的杯子满上了酒。

“哥，你让我回来，真的是想——”

范丞丞坐到吧台椅子上，认真地看着朱正廷。

“如果能顺利把家里公司洗白上市，保证兄弟们有口饭吃，我也想金盆洗手了。”

朱正廷灌了口酒，叹了口气。

范丞丞眼睛亮了，“那蔡徐坤的事情——”

提到这个名字，朱正廷差点收不住阴狠的表情，他转开视线，似是云淡风轻地说道：“那个反骨仔这么嚣张，迟早被差佬抓。”

“哥，你终于想通了！”

范丞丞兴奋地开始念叨他的全盘计划。

朱正廷看着他天真的样子，跟小时候一模一样。

“叮！”微波炉加热完成的声音在安静的环境下分外突兀。

朱正廷带着隔热手套小心地将牛奶盛好递给范丞丞。

“哥有没有——”

“没有！在国外吃垃圾食品都胖多少斤了。不准再加糖了，减肥知道吗？”

范丞丞小试了一口马上撇了撇嘴。

“对了，我想明天就去公司上班。”

“农农还没答应我们呢，暂时就先别出去了。”

提到陈立农，范丞丞无防备地被牛奶一下子呛到。

“小心点，”朱正廷递上纸巾，“反应这么大。”

“哥，我们不应该强人所难。”

范丞丞想着陈立农今天在朱正廷面前战战兢兢的样子，像小学时班级养的小兔子一样，让人不禁怜惜。

“放心，我会给足他思考的时间的。”

范丞丞也算了解自家大哥，暗暗想着假如陈立农还是拒绝的后招。

虽然，对于陈立农这样不像黑道的人当自己的保镖这件事情，还是让他有些期待的。

他矛盾地一口灌下略带腥味的牛奶，早朱正廷一步回房休息。

而朱正廷则是继续坐在吧台，慢慢品尝着杯中物。

腾出了一只手，拿出手机打给了李权哲。

“可以放消息给那帮叔父长老，丞丞回来了。”

“我一个人使唤不动他们，我义父他们老大的亲生儿子总不敢不帮吧。”

然后，仰头一口气把最后的红酒都一饮而尽。

 

 


	3. 回忆

 

月华的大宅这十年来装潢风格没有大的变化，还是去世的母亲钟爱的洛可可风。

那时的范丞丞和黄明昊还是小孩子，像发开的面团般软乎乎的，却也不粘人。休息日时总是喜欢在客厅开着大电视打对战，吵闹的游戏声音和两人的斗嘴是这座洛可可大宅白天永恒的背景音。

而他们的二哥蔡徐坤在魔音贯耳中，还能独自坐在沙发上不受打扰地看他的小说，时不时地还能一心二用指点他们通关。

但大哥朱正廷会忍无可忍地嗒嗒嗒地踩着拖鞋到达大厅，赏他们一人一个暴栗，在两个小朋友高吼“打游戏要听着音乐才带劲”的不满里强行静音。

蔡徐坤这时倒会放下小说，饶有兴致地看他们胡闹，甚至还煽风点火调笑两个小朋友。

范丞丞和黄明昊自然是不甘心被就地正法的，他们胆大包天地趁机夺取蔡徐坤经常带在身边的小兔子玩偶，以此为人质逼迫蔡徐坤站到他们同一阵线上。

那是蔡徐坤最珍惜的玩偶，跟他本人却一点都不搭。

自从从B城回来，蔡徐坤身边就离不开这只小兔子。在他的妥善保存下，居然看起来并不如它实际年岁那样破败。

这时候，蔡徐坤马上弃械投降，调转枪头与两个小朋友一致对外了。三个人仿佛幻化出千张嘴，把朱正廷气了个半死。

后续则是朱正廷认栽，在范丞丞和黄明昊的嘲笑声中，自己给卧室装上了隔音泡沫。

 

范丞丞缓缓睁眼。

窗帘遮挡了清晨的阳光，徒留一室幽暗。

很久没有梦到以前的事情了。

而他发现朱正廷房间里的隔音泡沫也早已拆去。

门外响起规律的敲门声，是管家。

他答应了一声，却不从床上起来。

“钟叔，怎么啦？”

“陈立农先生来了，大少爷让我问你要不要下楼。”

范丞丞一下从床上坐起。

“现在几点了？”

范丞丞慌乱的样子似乎感染了管家，他急急忙忙道：“十点了，三少爷。”

钟叔马上察觉到自己说错话了，他捂住了嘴。

“…是钟叔老糊涂了…”

范丞丞想，真是个令人怀念的称呼。

以前自己排行第三，帮里家里很多人都叫自己三少。

这次回来大家倒都改口叫丞少了。

因为二少已经不再是二少了。

“没事，别在哥面前叫错就行。”

虽然昨晚朱正廷说已经看开了，但实际上是如何，只有他自己明了。

“钟叔，顺便帮我看一下我穿哪件衣服比较帅……”

 

这是陈立农第二次踏入这间大宅了，视线还是不由自主地被那幅沙漠上的圆月吸引着。

这幢大宅这么大，却似乎只有管家一个人操持打理。

此时，他去帮两位少爷准备行装，只留自己一人在客厅独自品茶。

巨型画卷的旁边，是楼上最大的那间房。

管家说那是死去的老爷的寝室，大少爷当作书房使用。

书房的门看起来很厚重，紧紧地闭上，不留间隙。

但现在只有他一人。

 

“农农，糕点合胃口吗？”

陈立农一惊，朱正廷不知道什么时候坐在了他的旁边。

“廷……廷少……早上好！”

他反射性站起来，差点要给朱正廷鞠躬了，一惊一乍像只受惊的兔子。

“想清楚了？”

而朱正廷只好也站起身把他按着坐下，给自己和他都端上一杯热茶。

“嗯，想清楚了，我答应你。”

“太好了！”楼梯上传来范丞丞的声音，他莽莽撞撞地冲到大厅，“这样我就可以出门了！”

朱正廷拍了一下范丞丞的头，埋怨他都工作了还整天蹦蹦跳跳像个学生似的。

“待遇合同我们之后会有人跟你谈的。我们会以范丞丞的私人保镖聘请你，不用担心，你的底子会是清白的。”

朱正廷再次跟陈立农强调了这件事，可他不知道，陈立农巴不得快点让他干些不清白的事情呢。

“廷少，都听你的。”

陈立农温顺地点点头，却发现朱正廷盯着自己看，又是那种审视的目光。

自己哪里露出了破绽了吗？陈立农快速回想刚才的对话。

一旁的范丞丞自觉被冷落了，硬是插话：“哥你别盯着人看啦，人家都害羞了！”

 

“现在，交给你们一人一个任务。”朱正廷收回视线，微微一笑。

“丞丞，记得今天是什么日子吗？”

范丞丞一脸茫然。

“你生日还没到……我生日也还没到……难道是农农生日？”

但他扭头看向农农，也是同样迷茫的表情向他摇头。

“今天呢，是鸿叔六十大寿，他请了我们兄弟。”

陈立农回想起陆定昊给他的资料，朱正廷口中的“鸿叔”应该就是江湖上的“鸿爷”，是月华长老级别的人物。前老大去世后，月华有些长老不服朱正廷这个义子当老大，于是有隐退的，也有投奔蔡徐坤的。而鸿爷虽然属于隐退的一波里，但也有传言他与蔡徐坤交好，暗地培养势力。

“农农你的任务呢，就是陪同和保护丞丞参加这个寿宴。”

“而我的任务呢，就是好好参加这个寿宴，话说我都快不记得这个鸿叔是谁了……”

朱正廷一掌拍了范丞丞的肩膀，“痛，痛就对了，我话还没说完你就插嘴。“

“你的任务呢，就是给农农变身！”

“这种大学生一样的T恤牛仔裤可进不去酒店。”

丞丞和农农只好无奈地对视一眼。

 

 

新兴集团坐落在A城最繁华的写字楼里，和蔡徐坤本人一样高调显眼。

主要是因为他喜欢在办公室的落地窗前俯瞰整个A城。

“彦俊你说，鸿叔大寿，我要送点什么贺礼呢？”

林彦俊是蔡徐坤的心腹之一，但他并不擅长猜蔡徐坤的各种哑谜，而会猜的那个去C国出差了，他一时语塞。

“坤哥你不是一早就定好了吗？”

楼下的车水马龙远远看去像积木一样，是能让人随心所欲摆布的样子。

“本来我还愁这个贺礼不够隆重，没想到鸿叔还亲自约了正廷他们来，那我只好加码了。”

听到这，林彦俊可算是反应过来了。

“最近我听说他们请了个新保镖……”

“虽然不知道何方神圣，让他当替罪羊也算省事了。”

蔡徐坤不置可否地停顿了很久，最终还是点了点头。

 

 

这次范丞丞学乖了，同意其他保镖的陪同，这使得他们的出行阵容有些夸张。

好在朱正廷联系的是附近的店，让他们很快就到达。

“理发店？少爷，你要剪头发吗？”

范丞丞拉着陈立农推门进入，前台小妹立马上前迎接。

陈立农环视四周，这家发型屋装修精致，可是居然没有一个人，生意也太差了吧。

“范生，已经按要求清好场了。”

黑社会剪个头都要这么大排场的吗。

陈立农震惊了，而范丞丞下一句让他更加惶恐。

“不是我要剪，是这个先生要剪。”

他把一脸茫然的陈立农按在座椅上，就开始吩咐指示发型师。

“不要叫我少爷，叫一次就罚你一次。这就是第一次惩罚。”

陈立农只好乖乖看着发型师为自己围上罩衫。

说是发型师剪，其实一直是范丞丞在指指点点，而认命的陈立农就当是闭目养神的歇息时间了。

把大体发型确定好后，范丞丞也没停下来。

他随手拿起杂志，向小妹指了几张图片，掏出一张黑卡，直接让她去楼上的商场帮忙买衣服。

“对了，你穿多大的？”

陈立农太久没买衣服了，稍微花了些时间回想自己的尺码。

但没等他开口，就听到范丞丞说道：“算了，把所有码都买下来吧。”

果然是不同世界的人。陈立农想，有钱人真是可怕。

安排好一切后，范丞丞顺便也让发型师给自己打理了一下头发。

弄好之后却被小妹告知陈立农拿着他的黑卡出去了。

这家伙想干嘛？

要买什么说不就行了。

范丞丞只好在沙发上无聊地刷手机，浏览器居然给他推送些星座运程。

而他也无聊地点进去，看到双子座写的是——本周运气五颗星。

他简直想摔手机了，他都被暗杀了运气还五颗星，负五颗星还差不多吧。

这时，身后推门声响起，他身子还没转过去就发起牢骚。

“农农，你去哪里了，我都等你——”

 

虽然范丞丞知道自己眼光好，但没想到用在陈立农身上居然有如此拔群的效果。

也许不该归功于自己审美，这大概只是因为陈立农得天独厚的外表吧。

修剪后的瓜皮头显得更干脆利落，比起之前的大学生样，成熟却又不失可爱。合身的西服勾勒出原先隐藏在宽大T恤和松垮垮的牛仔裤后的挺拔身材。

范丞丞强迫自己收回视线，转头发现连小妹都微微脸红。

“对不起，少，丞丞。其实，我是去还衣服了。”

陈立农走近，把卡物归原主。

“这套衣服的钱也在里面了，”陈立农看范丞丞惊奇的表情就连忙摆手，“我没有别的意思，我只是觉得，自己的东西自己买就行。”

末了，他还补充道钱可能过两天才会退账。

范丞丞心中百感交杂，明明陈立农做的事情驳了自己的面子，却让他觉得这个男孩真有趣。

而自己居然还以为他是跟其他人一样见钱眼开的人，又有一丝抱歉。

想起刚才手机的星座运程，也许星座真的挺准的。

遇到陈立农这样的人，可能真的需要五颗星的运气。

 

折腾了一天，终于能在车上好好休息了。

陈立农好笑地看着身边的范丞丞已经累得阖眼浅眠了。

搞什么啊，少爷仔。明明十点才起床。

“谢谢你啦。”陈立农用气音小声地说，毕竟这个小少爷今天为了自己忙前忙后了一天。

想到范丞丞总是瞬息万变的表情，又不禁微微笑起来。

这样单纯的秉性，根本完全猜不出是黑道出身的。

陈立农突然觉得，能交一个这么单纯而有意思的朋友其实也不错。

如果他不是月华的少爷的话。

或者如果陈立农不是卧底的话。

可惜没有如果。

 

这时候，手机突然响了，陈立农连忙静音，好在范丞丞没有起床的意思。

他看向屏幕，发现是邮件的提醒。

奇怪的是，这个邮箱他已经弃用很久了，是个连垃圾邮件都无法渗透的古老邮箱。

他点开，是一封匿名的邮件。

“今晚的寿宴找机会脱身。”

陈立农心中一惊，身子反射性坐正。

这个发件人怎么会知道自己晚上要去寿宴的。

他斟酌了一下，决定回了一封邮件询问，虽然多半得不到答案。

果不其然，直到他们和朱正廷在酒店楼下会合后，邮件还是没有回复。

这次算是陈立农第一次任务，是获取朱正廷信任的第一步，如果无故请辞肯定会招致怀疑，况且还没搞清楚发邮件得是敌是友。

看来眼下，只能见步行步。

 

等他们进入了宴会厅，陈立农不禁惊叹不愧是月华前长老，这个大寿搞得有声有色，巨大的寿字贴在大厅中央的墙上，还有现场乐队营造气氛。

月华两个少爷的驾到让来宾们纷纷停下闲聊，瞩目门口。在他们半是惊讶，半是警惕的眼神下，两兄弟沿着人群自动开出的路，到达了鸿爷身边。

如果单看相貌，眼前这个慈眉善目的老头子根本与前黑道长老联系不起来。他的旁边站着一个男人，应该就是鸿爷的儿子，似乎鸿爷的老婆并没有从加拿大回来。而另外一边，则是牵着一个衣着甚是暴露的年轻女性。

“鸿叔，祝你福如东海、寿比南山！”两兄弟没有事先排练过，但还是整齐地喊出了祝福语。朱正廷手一挥，身后的李权哲捧出一个红色的盒子。朱正廷接过后亲自打开，里面是一条千年人参。

“鸿叔，这么多年无见，算是我们两兄弟，还有赶不上你寿宴的Justin的小小敬意。”

虽然口上说着“人到就行”，但是鸿爷收礼的手还是很迅速。

他给两兄弟一人一封利是。

“乖啦，正廷工作顺顺利利，丞丞就学业进步。”

范丞丞虽然内心狂吐槽老子已经毕业了，但面上还是恭恭敬敬地将利是双手接过。

“我工作顺不顺利，不还是要看鸿叔你。”

鸿爷眼睛笑得眯起来，看起来很慈祥的样子，但陈立农莫名从这副肯德基老爷爷的笑脸背后读到了冷意。

“大家都是我世侄，都会关照的。”

这个大家显然不仅仅指朱正廷和范丞丞，看来鸿爷私下和蔡徐坤的联系的事是千真万确的。

“对了，给你们介绍一下，我新收的干女儿，思思。”鸿爷边说还边抚摸着思思的手臂，看得人一阵反胃。

“正廷哥，丞丞哥，你们好。”思思嗲嗲的声音更是让陈立农和范丞丞都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，只有朱正廷能面不改色地寒暄。

而对于自己亲生儿子，鸿爷的介绍却是简短而冷淡，看起来这个儿子如传言所说并不受宠。

 

“鸿叔，生日快乐！”

门口又是一阵骚动，迎宾的人大声通报“坤哥来了”。

这回鸿爷马上告辞了朱正廷兄弟，带着干女儿和儿子走向门口迎接。

“年年生日你都准备不一样的，阿坤真的有心了。”

鸿爷过去之后，人群迅速包围了门口，毕竟现在新兴如它的名字一般蒸蒸日上，而蔡徐坤很显然就是人人都想巴结的对象。

陈立农观察身旁两人的脸色，朱正廷面无表情的样子看不出所以然，而范丞丞则是一副不以为意的样子，鸿爷一走便是叫嚣着要去吃东西了。

“别走，呆着。”朱正廷按住了不安分的范丞丞。

果然如他所料，陈立农听到远远传来鸿爷的声音。

“正廷他们也来了，你们也很久没见面了吧……”

人群又自动开出一条路，蔡徐坤陪着鸿爷走到了朱正廷跟前。

鸿爷依旧是女儿儿子一人一边簇拥着，而蔡徐坤顺势走到了思思旁边。

然而这个决定似乎是错误的。他感受到身边女人的撩拨，只能向她礼节性地笑了笑，然后往另一边靠去。

“坤坤，好久不见，又变靓仔了，我看思思都要爱上你了。”

朱正廷还是老样子，喜欢和颜悦色地说着会激怒别人的话，这句话让鸿爷脸色一变。

“廷少过奖了。我看啊，丞丞才是一表人才。”

蔡徐坤很清楚，对付朱正廷最好的方法就是不接茬，一旦接上一句就没完没了了。

范丞丞突然被点名，只好上前一步，被迫加入这场social中。

而随着他的动作，他身后的陈立农落入了蔡徐坤的眼中。

虽然他的身量已不同小时，穿着黑色西装更显挺拔，而眉眼也已成熟。

但是那双下垂眼，蔡徐坤此生也不会忘记。

他紧紧地盯着眼前的人，生怕少看一眼就会从他眼前飞走。

原来你在这里。

还当了范丞丞的新保镖。

缘分，真的是妙不可言。

 

 

“哥哥，你怎么做到的教教我吧，教教我吧，我也想学！”

黑黑瘦瘦的小男孩撒着娇，前后晃着自己的手臂，

他必须拼命憋住，才不至于让上扬的嘴角暴露自己。

“我们才刚认识，这招可是家传武学，不能说教就教的。”

“那，那……”小男孩想了半天，向蔡徐坤举起手中的兔子玩偶，“我把这个给你。哥哥，你快教我这招吧，这样我就可以赢爸爸了。”

小男孩的笑容很天真，露出的四肢都瘦巴巴的，可是脸颊还残留着肉嘟嘟的婴儿肥。

蔡徐坤比小男孩大不了几岁，但是已经进入抽条期，愣是比小男孩长得高大许多。

他低头看着小男孩，那弯弯的下垂眼仿佛能甜到心里去。

没想到，小男孩突然踮起脚尖，吧唧一下亲了蔡徐坤的脸颊一口。

亲完后又有点害羞地低头，“加上这个可以教我了吗？姐姐们都让农农亲她们，农农只有这个了……”

 

蔡徐坤到现在还记得自己那时剧烈的心跳。

跟现在一样。

只是现在的自己，已经学会隐藏情绪了。

 


	4. 冲突

 

宾客们都已落座，宴席也已开始，整个寿宴厅都洋溢着热闹喜庆的气息。

除了主桌。

鸿叔不知是无心还是故意，将朱正廷他们和蔡徐坤一起放在了主桌，一边一方，空气似乎都在中间凝结。

而鸿爷这个罪魁祸首，宴席一开始就被各路人马拉去敬酒了。

陈立农被范丞丞硬是拉到主桌上一起吃饭，内心总是战战兢兢的。

一方面是朱正廷看到之后诡异一笑，也效仿范丞丞把李权哲拉到饭桌上。

另一方面，不知道是不是他太敏感，总觉得似有若无的视线快速掠过他的身上。

会是今天发邮件的那个神秘人吗？

而看到蔡徐坤真人的时候，陈立农果然还是觉得很熟悉，像是在哪里见过。

他苦思冥想地思索时，却被范丞丞打断了。

“别发呆了，赶紧吃啊，鸿叔这人不说别的，是真的会享受，这家酒楼的中餐真的不错……”

范丞丞看陈立农东张西望的样子，都忍不住直接给他上手夹菜了。

“月华现在变得这么关爱手下了，你羡慕吗？”

蔡徐坤突然开口，扭头问身后刚刚赶上宴席的林彦俊。

刚刚赶来的林彦俊简直一头雾水，不知道老大今天是吃错什么药了，居然问这么个奇奇怪怪的问题。在他的认知里，老大从来不是个喜欢主动开口搭腔的人。

还没等林彦俊作答，对面的朱正廷就已放下了筷子：“不然怕手下‘食碗面反碗底’（大约就是背叛的意思）。”

“我对你也很好的，让我算算还有多久到你的生日，到时候烧份礼给你。”

用烧的方式来送礼，是给死人的。

蔡徐坤想幸好没带小鬼来，不然以他冲动的个性，这会儿可能已经跳起来了。

“廷少，大家都是孤儿仔，哪来的生日。”

“二月五日不是你生日吗？啊，二五仔？”

虽然林彦俊仿佛当没听见一般，但是蔡徐坤的其他手下似乎有点按捺不住了。

而另一边朱正廷的手下也蠢蠢欲动。

陈立农惊讶地听见范丞丞小声嘟囔，“搞到同细路仔（=小孩子）吵架一样。”

这一触即发的气氛是小孩子吵架嘛，这都要上房揭瓦了吧。

 “他们不会打起来的，放心。”

范丞丞还是悠然自得地锯鲍鱼，一点也不为所动。

他开始觉得自己搞不懂范丞丞是真的单纯还是装傻了。

 

确实如范丞丞所言，两人没有打起来。因为鸿爷此时又回到了主桌上。

“哎呀，我今天真的好高兴。三个一表人才年轻有为的世侄，还有干女儿思思一起陪我过六十岁大寿，值啊！如果Justin也一起来就更好了！”

他用叉子敲敲桌上的转盘，众人心领神会地起身举杯。

“寿星公在这里，祝大家都心想事成、顺顺利利！”

鸿爷一口气把酒灌入嘴里，而陈立农也学着范丞丞，说着吉利话，然后把杯中的酒一饮而尽。

就在陈立农想坐下的时候，后脑勺被硬物抵住了。

是枪。

而身边的范丞丞、朱正廷，甚至包括对面的蔡徐坤他们一行人的脑袋，也都被枪口抵住。

是刚才他们身后的宾客。

其他不明真相的人看到这个阵仗，都尖叫着跑出大厅了。

 

“鸿叔今日请你们饮的呢，就叫做鸿门宴。”

鸿爷拉着干女儿坐下，完全不管惊魂不定的儿子还是站着的状态。

“肤浅，不好笑。”林彦俊突兀地插嘴。

“噗嗤……”而陈立农不小心被戳到笑点，笑出了声。

在鸿爷的眼色下，这两人身后的保镖马上用枪托给了他们的脑袋重重一击。

“喂！”范丞丞没忍住想发脾气，却被陈立农拍拍手背，悄悄安抚下去。

而林彦俊则是悲哀地发现，自己的老大蔡徐坤居然确认的是对面保镖的情况，对自己的保镖看都不看一眼。

“鸿叔，你从小看到我们大，有什么话可以直接说的。”

蔡徐坤就当后脑勺的枪不存在一样，毫不畏惧地直视鸿爷。

另一边，尽管被枪指着头，朱正廷还是面无表情地继续品手中剩下的红酒。

“鸿叔，你以为现在还是拍《古惑仔》的年代啊，搞这种把戏是不是有点Out了。”

 

“别嘴硬。这里离市区山长水远，等你们的救兵来到，勉强还能给你们收尸吧。哈哈哈哈！”鸿爷轻易擒下了两大帮会首领，一时间骄傲自满得像只鼓气的蛤蟆，“说吧，你们俩肯定有人知道，当年老大那笔钱到底藏在了哪里！”

当年月华建帮前，曾经发生一起跨越A城和B城的银行抢劫大案，直到现在还是悬案一桩。有人传言，月华前老大和几个长老就是劫匪，靠着这笔钱发的家。

“就算我知道告诉了你，你还不是会照样会把我们都杀了。”朱正廷显然已经对套路很熟悉，甚至不顾枪口，就自己坐下了。

他们越是淡定，就惹得鸿爷越是恼羞成怒。

他使了个眼色，范丞丞身后的杀手马上压着挣扎的范丞丞凑近前来。

而陈立农激动地想冲出去，却被扳机的声音所震慑。

杀手一脚踢到范丞丞的腘窝，让他脱力跪在鸿爷身前，然而范丞丞还是不忿地抬起头直视鸿爷。

“世侄，这么大礼。“

说着，他掏出怀里的手枪，对着范丞丞上膛。

朱正廷和蔡徐坤平静的脸色终于出现了一丝裂痕。

 

“你说你怎么跟你死鬼老豆一样这么大命呢。”鸿爷枪口抵住范丞丞的额头，“不过好在，你和他的命都有人收。上次我没杀成你，这次你可逃不掉了，你说对吧，阿坤？”

鸿爷扭头嬉皮笑脸地对着蔡徐坤。

“杀手是你派的。”

“是又怎么样。我就是要他的死鬼老豆绝后，可惜你们两个居然没打起来……”

 

“啊！”

趁鸿爷不注意，范丞丞一口咬住他的手。

鸿爷被范丞丞眼里罕见的凶狠吓到，一脚踢到他肩膀上。

他检查自己的手，发现居然被这头狼崽子要出了血。于是顾不上其他，命令杀手一顿打。

而范丞丞憋着劲，一声不出。

陈立农虽然和范丞丞相识不久，都觉得不忍心了。

这样的小少爷，与这种痛苦并不适合。

他看向朱正廷，脸色已经完全阴暗下来了。

“别打他了。我知道，我说。”

朱正廷话音堪落，杀手还补了一脚，让放松状态的范丞丞闷哼了一声。

 

而此时门外，突然响起了吵吵闹闹的声音。

“你去，看看什么情况。”

使唤的人很快就回来了，倒退着的。

两把枪同时对准他。

陈立农认得头大的那个是月华的堂主朱星杰，而梳着脏辫的是新兴的王琳凯。

他们显然不是单枪匹马来的，身后跟着两大帮人马，人数显然更占优势。

“你不是确认过他们没带人的嘛！”鸿爷脸色煞白对着身旁的儿子吼。

“我……我check过cctv（=闭路电视）……明明……”

“我都话，鸿爷你Out啦，你以为还是拍《古惑仔》的年代。”

朱正廷勾起嘴角，而枪声像暴雨一样顷刻而至。

 

陈立农马上反应过来，立马蹲下，挪动到范丞丞的方向。

鸿爷本想掳走范丞丞当人质，没想到突然来了个程咬金。

不过是一个小保镖，他直接就冲上去与他过招。

陈立农虽然力量和技巧都处于年轻人的巅峰状态，可是鸿爷毕竟混迹江湖多年，招式诡异多设陷阱，交手时居然丝毫不落下风。

鸿爷知道自己体力同年轻人无法相比，想尽快结束战斗，招式开始狠毒起来。

范丞丞着急地旁观，虽然他只有半吊子身手，但也能看出鸿爷就要攻向陈立农命门，他挣扎着想起身却无力地摔倒。

如果他没有跌倒错过的话，他会认出来，陈立农使出了他父亲独创的擒拿手。

鸿爷自然也认得这招，他惊讶地想老大连自己都没教过的招数，这个小保镖居然学会了。于是他也不恋战，假动作匆匆退开，搂着躲在桌底的思思急忙逃命。

然而这一切却恰好被担心范丞丞的朱正廷看到了。

这招是义父钻研自创的招数，技巧性极强，没有人教是不可能学会的。会这招而且能达到教人水平的，全世界估计除了义父，也就朱正廷自己和蔡徐坤两人了。

很明显，不远处的蔡徐坤也在注意那个角落的战况。

他突然想起陈立农是B城人，而蔡徐坤的宝贝兔子玩偶就是从B城带回来的。

究竟陈立农和蔡徐坤有什么关系？又或是和义父有什么关系？

朱正廷恰好与蔡徐坤的视线相遇，随之挑衅一笑。

 

 

陈立农急忙走到范丞丞身边，他看着范丞丞脸上已经没有一处好的地方，白皙的皮肤衬得淤青更加可怖，而衬衫上，星星点点的血迹。

他只好尽可能小心翼翼地把范丞丞拖到角落靠着墙。

尽管动作再轻，身上的瘀伤总会磕到。

“丞丞，你没事吧……”陈立农看他与以往不同虚弱的样子，有点慌了手脚。

范丞丞勉强挤出一丝笑容，却牵动嘴巴的伤口，摆出了痛苦的表情。

“你别动了。”

“你脑袋怎么样，没打傻吧？”范丞丞还是向陈立农伸出手，“我帮你报仇了，把他咬出血了哦。”

陈立农看着范丞丞傻气的笑容，抓住他的手放到自己后脑勺。

“没事，你看连包都没起。”

“本来就是连人家送的衣服都要退的笨兔子，再打傻了怎么办……”后面的话越说越细弱，还抓着陈立农的手，头一歪却是晕倒过去了。

陈立农吓得赶忙试探鼻息，还好鼻息平稳，应该只是晕过去了。

他只好一边在角落护着范丞丞，一边观察战局。

此时，朱正廷和蔡徐坤已经与各自人马汇合，投身枪战中。

 

硝烟味和血腥味混杂，而枪声渐渐零碎。

胜负已定。

朱正廷和蔡徐坤两人枪口直直地对准角落低头逃窜的鸿爷和他逃亡也不忘带上的思思。

“不知道你鸿爷的命是我收还是我旁边的反骨仔收呢？”

“廷少，坤少，你们大人有大量，放过我这把老骨头吧。”鸿爷瞬间切换到摇尾乞怜的样子，“我答应你们，我马上滚回加拿大，永远不回来，永远。”

“是，是我儿子怂恿我的……你们要杀就杀他……不关我事真的……”鸿爷看到旁边的儿子，毫不留情地把他推到两人的枪口下。

电光火石之间，大厅突然一片漆黑，众人一时之间不敢轻举妄动。

鸿爷拥着思思，迅速走到酒楼预留的密道入口。

他想，还是自己这块老姜辣，想好了后招。

他忍不住抱紧了身边的思思，经历这么多，自己还愿意带着思思走，想来她肯定很感激自己。

“思思，别怕，跟着干爹走就……”

鸿爷突然觉得胸口一阵刺痛，他左手摸索着。

一把尖刀正正刺入他的胸口。

没想到，自己还被一个小女孩给暗算了。

体温随着血液迅速从他体内流失，再开口已是不能。

思思轻笑，掸了掸刚刚被碰触过的地方，径直走向下一个目标——鸿爷的儿子，丝毫没有逃离的意思。

却被人从后面一把拉住，她挣扎不得，竟被人沿逃生通道拉走了。

等到灯光回归之时，刚才意得志满的鸿爷，已经变成一具尸体。

 

 

今夜的弯月和明星躲在了密云后，酒店后方的花园仅靠一盏路灯，更加昏暗。

“靓女，只是让你杀个老头，连人家个仔你也想搞定？”

林彦俊拉着思思走到了酒店后方的花园里，气喘吁吁地质问。

“你别妨碍我，你只是坤哥一条狗而已，滚！”

思思一把甩开林彦俊的手，仿佛碰到了什么脏东西似的。

林彦俊倒也不在意，他琢磨着这个女孩还想把鸿爷的儿子杀了，恐怕是要独吞鸿爷的财产。

没想到，这小女孩年纪小小，野心还挺大。

可惜，长野心长胸部，却不长智商啊。

“我警告你，别动手动脚的，我可是坤哥的人了……”

林彦俊看着这女孩罗里吧嗦地做白日梦，他突然牵起女孩抓着刀的手，注视着她。

“喂……你……你干嘛……”

虽然思思看不起林彦俊的身份，但是不得不说他的脸对女孩子还是很有杀伤力的。

而林彦俊只是勾起嘴角。

下一秒，把她手中的刀直接捅入女孩自己的心脏。

林彦俊比思思更加干净利落，只一瞬，便终止了她的呼吸。

他哼着小曲，慢悠悠地把现场布置成自杀的样子。

 “唉，算你不好彩了，本来预定给你的替罪小羊现在不能用了。下世别做二奶了，做只狗可能不错，汪汪！阿弥陀佛。”

他脱下手套，双掌合十，再施施然地返回。

 

 

鸿爷死后没多久，警方终于出场了。

带队的是韩沐伯，陈立农认得是A组的组长。

他们穿着合身的警服，有序地控制了现场。

陈立农低头看着自己，西装已经有点乱七八糟了，上面还沾着些范丞丞的血迹。他默默往人多的地方退了退，试图隐藏自己。

警方来的时间还是太晚了，朱星杰和王琳凯将场面已经清理干净，马上撤退了。

而朱正廷和蔡徐坤两人居然默契地编出了一个自相残杀的故事，把自己完全撇清。

“伯哥，初步鉴定，这些人的中的子弹的确就是从他们手上的枪射出来的。”

“我说了，我可是良好市民来的。你看我弟弟还被打成这样。”

韩沐伯只好无奈地捏着晴明穴。

“伯哥，下面有个人鬼鬼祟祟，我把他提溜上来了。”

蔡徐坤上前，一下把那人遮脸的手拉下来。

是林彦俊。

 

 

蔡徐坤的座驾是白色的，即使在夜色中也分外显眼。

他坐上后座，副驾驶的王琳凯立马扭头问林彦俊去哪了。

“我想早点回去睡觉，让他自己在警局脱身吧。”

王琳凯马上嘲笑出声，“活该，让他下次动作再这么慢。”

蔡徐坤摇下车窗，看到马路对面的酒楼门前，拥拥挤挤的。

陈立农帮着护工们把床抬上救护车，一只手还与床上躺着的范丞丞十指紧扣。

包括刚才，陈立农护着范丞丞的样子，在角落“互诉情衷”的样子，他其实都尽收眼底。

自己的小白兔长大了。

会保护人了。

可是，保护者的位置，我希望永远是我的。

 “坤哥，我已经按你说的安排好鸿爷的儿子，今晚就送他回老妈身边，鸿爷的钱我也都物归原主了。”

“嗯……”蔡徐坤心不在焉地回答。

他想起刚才朱正廷玩味的眼神，几不可闻地叹了口气。

等救护车后门关上，他才把车窗慢慢摇起。

“开车吧。”

 

 

“喂，好肚饿啊，整件猪排饭来医下肚先咧（=先来个猪排饭让我填饱肚子吧）。”

林彦俊即使在审讯室，也是吵吵闹闹永不配合的样子。

“你废话少点，就不会肚饿囖。”

“秦Sir，我几时都话刘华个广告应该在每个警局大大个Monitor放：今时今日这样的服务态度，是不行的。”

秦子墨双手一拍桌子，气得跳起来。

谁知韩沐伯突然出现在门外，秦子墨只好马上收住跳跃姿势：“伯哥，你可来了！”

韩沐伯径直走到林彦俊面前：“林彦俊，玩够未，不要再浪费我们时间，到底案发当时你在哪里？”

“喂，经理，啊不是，韩Sir，你同你的手下服务员态度这么差，叫我们这些良好市民怎么跟你们合作。等律师同你们谈囖，我怕了你们这些凶神恶煞的家伙了。”

林彦俊依然是翘着二郎腿，抱着手臂的样子。

此时，副队长秦奋进入了审讯室，在韩沐伯耳边耳语了几句。

“子墨，你接着审，我出去一下。“

“喂，找到证据不是我了吧，还不快放我出去。Hello？”

林彦俊双手举过头，大力摇摆，却被无视。

“林彦俊，你喜欢玩，好，我陪你玩，大家慢慢玩。反正我今晚不回家了。”

秦子墨这回铁了心，一屁股坐下了跟林彦俊打消耗战了。

结果，另一个不速之客又闯入了审讯室。

秦子墨和林彦俊同时看向门口，而不速之客似乎被这种瞩目弄得受宠若惊。

“刚好我们那边也有Case在加班，顺便过来看下，”尤长靖和蔼可亲地笑着，“子墨，我听说证据和犯人都找到了，就放人吧，无谓搞到大家都陪你通宵。”

秦子墨一时语塞，早听说这个林彦俊本来是警队出身，没想到自己隔壁组队长居然就是他的同期。

而对面的林彦俊却突然一言不发，安静了下来。

在秦子墨犹豫不决的时候，秦奋也来了。

“放人吧，搞到人家律师也加班多不好。“

“奋哥，这……”

“我已经搞定沐伯那边了，你放心。“

林彦俊听到自己被释放的消息，跟刚才大变样，并没有什么太大表情。

尤长靖就站在门口，等着林彦俊面无表情地向他走来，试探性地打了个招呼。

“彦俊，不用太感谢我……”

然而，林彦俊并不理会他，径直出门。

与他擦肩而过。

身旁的秦奋投来同情的目光，而尤长靖只来得及挤出一丝尴尬的笑。

 

他看着林彦俊决绝的背影，一如那个雨夜。

“为什么要退警队，为什么要入黑社会，为什么……”

他们都没有打伞，苦涩的雨水从他嘴巴渗入。

“那为什么要当警察？”

“我一开始当警察只是为了长粮而已，”林彦俊的背挺得很直，留下一个背影，“但是日日赚着鸡碎的工资，还要拿条命去搏。既然我命都可以豁出去，那为什么不找份人工高点的工作呢？”

“不要用你自己去衡量全世界。尤长靖，你这样真的很烦人。”

他回头抛给尤长靖一个嘲讽的笑，“尤Sir，不抓我的话我就先行一步了。”

践踏着雨水，他急匆匆地逃离。

 

 


	5. 试探

 

密云渐渐散开，月色如霜，映在病床上范丞丞的脸上。

朱正廷从沙发上站起，走向病床旁边守候的陈立农。

“农农，你也累了，先回去吧。”

朱正廷低声说，轻柔得陈立农差点听不清。

“廷少，我还是再陪丞丞……丞丞少爷一会儿吧。”

朱正廷看了一眼陈立农和范丞丞握住的手，而陈立农顺着朱正廷的视线才发现自己竟然无意识地牵着范丞丞的手，立马松开。

最终朱正廷没有说什么，只是点头同意了陈立农的请求。

“我让权哲再给你带些换洗的衣服和洗漱用品，”朱正廷把外套穿上，“丞丞醒了，给我打电话。多晚也没有关系，我今晚通宵……有些事情要调查。”

他走到门口突然停住了，转过身：“农农，丞丞是个单纯的人。”

他看着陈立农不知如何接话而迷茫看着他的样子，突然觉得也许陈立农也是个纯粹的人。

丞丞的纯粹像剔透的水晶，锋利而易碎，让人不自觉地希望保护。而陈立农的纯粹像玉石，温润而通透，让人忍不住想要亲近。

一阵沉默过后，朱正廷轻笑：“抱歉，今晚发生太多事了，我脑袋都不清楚了，忘了我刚才说的话吧。”

而陈立农目送朱正廷离开后，他又低下头，看到范丞丞的左手因为空虚而四处抓着空气。

他叹了一口气，只好慢慢地把手伸过去，与他交握。

 

 

林彦俊到家时，已是接近第二天的清晨了。

他简单地收拾了一下自己，换了身衣服就回去复命了。

谁叫他跟了个天天七点准时上班的老板呢。

堪堪赶到公司，小会议室里其他人都已经到齐了。

主座的蔡徐坤皱着眉头看了一眼迟到的他，而王琳凯毫无疑问是嘲笑的一方的，只有钱正昊慰问了他昨天警局的事情。

林彦俊腹诽，为什么入行前没人告诉他，当黑社会还得跟以前早训似的要早起啊。

会议很快就开完了，无外乎就是讨论新开的场子和从月华手里抢过来的供货线路。

蔡徐坤似乎注意到了林彦俊的不满，特地散会之后还把他留下来。

“坤哥，这真不能怨我，那帮差佬昨天要让我通宵，所以今天才迟到的……”

等王琳凯走了之后，林彦俊立马诚实地站起来承认错误。

蔡徐坤从文书中抬起头：“我是你班主任吗，管你这些。”

林彦俊松了一口气，想着坐下的时候，蔡徐坤又开口了。

“不过你动作太慢，还是得罚站。”

林彦俊叹了一口气，心想不是你昨晚临时改变计划放过那个小保镖，我至于要搞那么多事情嘛，还嫌我动作慢。

“关于丞丞被暗杀的事情，你调查得怎么样了？”

“根据我的调查，杀手里面应该不止鸿爷的人。又或者，鸿爷是跟其他人合作的。”

“正廷虽然平时看起来粗枝大叶的样子，但做事是一等一的细致。丞丞回国的消息和具体日期一直封锁得很严密。单凭鸿爷一个人，应该是拿不到这么准确的消息的。”

所以到目前为止，根据林彦俊的调查，朱正廷还是把暗杀的事情算到了蔡徐坤的头上。

其实，当林彦俊得知范丞丞被暗杀这件事的时候，第一反应也是蔡徐坤做的。

所以蔡徐坤让他调查，他还感到不可思议。越是调查越是发现，除了蔡徐坤，没有其他人有这个能耐布这样的局。

他甚至怀疑，蔡徐坤是在试探自己了。

“慢慢查吧。你以前可是警察，回忆一下以前学堂怎么教你破案的吧。”

最后，林彦俊听到蔡徐坤悠悠地说。

 

 

范丞丞第二天白天就醒了，他开心地表示，住个院还把时差都倒好了，让陈立农哭笑不得。

一整天范丞丞都跟陈立农东拉西扯说些有的没的，一时问陈立农喜欢吃什么，一时问陈立农以前是不是校草，诸如此类乱七八糟的问题，陈立农答不上来的时候，只好把切好的苹果塞到他嘴巴里，让他消停。

“那你也可以问我啊？问我什么，我都可以告诉你。”

范丞丞的视线总是给人很纯粹而坚定的感觉，仿佛在他眼里，一切假话都不应该存在。

陈立农张了张嘴，思索了半天，最后还是问了：“你为什么回A城？”

范丞丞舒了一口大气：“你想那么久，我还以为你要问什么，就这个？”

“我是来帮哥经营月华集团的，你也知道，哥忙……那边的事情已经够累的了，我就给他帮帮忙。”

“如果月华集团经营得好，兄弟们可能也不用打打杀杀过刀口舔血的日子了吧。”

范丞丞脸上露出了一种怀念的表情，似乎这是某个让他怀念的人说过的话。

陈立农有些惊讶，转念一想，朱正廷不这么说估计范丞丞肯定是不同意回国的。

但明眼人都看得出来，朱正廷让范丞丞回国，就是利用他的身份召集长老们对抗蔡徐坤，无论这个决定是否会让范丞丞陷入险境。

昨晚那个看出蔡徐坤和朱正廷暗中联合的范丞丞，今天这个相信朱正廷编造的借口的范丞丞，到底哪个才是真正的他，陈立农有些发懵。

突然的电话铃声让懵懂状态下的陈立农突然一个激灵，手中的苹果掉到了地上。

范丞丞看他拿着刀，马上检查陈立农有没有被划到，反而被陈立农催促他接电话。

“喂，黄明昊你这家伙终于知道要给老哥打电话了吗？天天冇尾飞砣一样不知道跑哪里浪。”

陈立农马上反应过来，这是他尚未见过的月华小少爷黄明昊，据说是朱正廷的亲弟弟。一年到头就喜欢到处旅游，名义上是个画家。

他想起月华的大宅，四处挂着的那些主题是各种星空的画，据管家说，就是出自黄明昊之手。

喜欢画星星的画家，与这个黑道之家，简直是不和谐到了极点。

他看了一眼接电话的范丞丞。

好吧，这个才是最神奇的。

 

 

晚上的时候，朱正廷让陈立农回去休息，自己留下照顾范丞丞。而病人自己更是急着赶着陈立农回去。

“你看你的眼袋和黑眼圈比眼睛都大啦！”

“这明明是卧蚕好嘛。”

陈立农知道范丞丞是在担心自己，还是顺从地回去了。

结果司机把他送到了月华大宅，钟叔亲自出来迎接莫名其妙的他。

“陈生，我已经按照廷少说的，打扫好房间了。”

月华大宅在富人区，此时回去已是十分不方便，他想，只好留到明天再解决了。

而今夜，陈立农罕见地失眠了。

他只能将一切归结于恋床，决定出去跑个步。如果身体累到了极点的话，自然就会睡着了的。

在衣橱里，他看见管家帮他把新西装挂得整整齐齐，想了片刻，将它塞到了衣柜的更深处。

 

富人区连夜空都更美丽。

他慢跑着，间或抬头欣赏着罕见的星光。

宁静的夏夜，轻轻的微风吹散了暑气，鼻腔残留的血腥味仿佛是上辈子的事情。

他跑着跑着，注意到了河堤边一个坐着的身影。

带着点担心，陈立农走近了那个男孩子。

“小朋友，这么晚了，怎么一个人，爸爸妈妈呢？”

而靠近了看，脸长得很稚气，约莫是高中生的年纪，蓬松的头发是蜜糖般的金黄色。

他转过头，戏谑地看着陈立农：“哥哥，你看起来也没比我大多少吧。”

陈立农刚好跑得有些累了，于是顺势在高中生身边，与他一起席地而坐。

“你在画画？”

高中生怀里抱着的画本，翻开的一面是铅笔勾勒出的夜空下的河堤。

“我不太懂画画，但是你画得好厉害哦。”

陈立农给他竖了个大拇指，这种直白的夸赞反而让口气老成的高中生有些不好意思了。

“我的……哥哥帮我买东西去了，我在这里边画画边等他。”

“反正我也没事，能让我看你画画吗？”

陈立农笑眼弯弯看着对方，让人会不由自主地答应他的要求。

高中生眼珠子一转，却也答应了，提笔继续完成自己的画作。

片刻之后，他注意到陈立农疑惑却又不敢出声的样子，像只屏气的小兔子。

“我现在画的是北极星的星座，小熊座。北极星就是最亮的那颗星星。”他抓起陈立农的手，往天上指去。

看陈立农还是一脸疑惑的样子，莫名地，他想起了一部电影。

于是便抓着陈立农的手为画笔，以夜空为画布，把几颗或明或暗的星星串联起来，勾勒出一只仰头的小熊的模样。

然后在附近，陆陆续续又带着陈立农的手勾勒出了大熊座、猎犬座的星座图。

“这个是小熊座，这个呢是大熊座。希腊神话里，大熊座原先是个美丽的女孩，因为跟宙斯私通所以被嫉妒的宙斯妻子赫拉变成了大熊座；小熊座则是他的儿子；旁边的猎犬座呢，就是赫拉派去监视两人的猎犬了。”

“哇，没想到你年纪小，懂得还挺多！”陈立农一脸兴奋，笑眼弯成了月牙的形状。

“昊少，你要的笔我从家里拿过来了。”

远处走来一人，看起来是高中生口中的哥哥帮他买东西回来了。

陈立农与高中生告别，正想起身回去，突然几个关键字让他灵光一闪。

昊少、星空、画画。

“你就是黄明昊？”

而黄明昊毫无惊讶的样子，坐着向他伸手：“农农哥哥，初次见面。”

陈立农顺势将他拉起来，脱口而出：“你怎么知道我名字？”

“星星告诉我的。”黄明昊顺口胡言，没想到陈立农还是一副懵懵的样子，看起来一副在思考他说的是不是真话的表情。

“你怎么跟你老板一样傻傻的啊，”黄明昊笑着掏出了手机，“你老板可是早就给我发过你的照片了哦。”

陈立农靠近一看，居然是自己昨天西装的照片。

 

 

翌日范丞丞很快就在医生的批准下出院了，他像凯旋回归的将军一样，兴致勃勃地领着接他的陈立农打道回府。

“今晚哥要亲自下厨，你一定要留下吃饭哦，我们有食神了。”

范丞丞和陈立农到达客厅时，黄明昊让钟叔指挥自己挂画。

于是范丞丞一个箭步助跑上去拍了一下黄明昊的头，搞得他手中的画差点砸到地上。

“你哥出院你都不来接一下的吗？”

黄明昊无辜地回头，表示自己刚回国有时差要倒哪能这么早起来。

范丞丞指着快下山的太阳表示不接受这种解释，很快他们便陷入了无聊的斗嘴中。

陈立农见状只好无奈地微笑，默默地进去厨房。

此时，厨房已经弥漫着浓郁鲜美的鸡汤味，利落的切菜声规律地响着，正中的桌子上摆满了各式各样的食材，只有朱正廷一个人在默默耕耘。

陈立农挽起袖子说道：“廷少，我来帮你吧。虽然我不会做饭，打打下手切切菜还是可以的。”

“我一个人搞得定的，你去跟丞丞他们看电视吧。”

“这些菜心洗了没，我来洗吧……”

朱正廷看陈立农已经找到篮子，利索地开始洗菜了，便也由他去了。

“农农以前经常帮妈妈干活吧。如果让丞丞和Justin两个人来洗菜，能把厨房淹了……”

看着忙前忙后料理食材的朱正廷，陈立农会有种时空错位的感觉。眼前这个人是月华的老大，那个能在枪口之下毫无惧色的月华老大，此时正在洗手做羹汤，看起来和普通家庭的哥哥没有差别。

明明他的手上沾满了许多无辜的人的鲜血。

为什么还能这么毫无愧疚地活着呢。

如果有一天，他发现了自己的身份的话——

或者，自己要开始执行真正的任务的时候——

“农农，想什么呢，水都要溢出来了。”

可能泡水时间长了，刚刚还翠绿的菜心，此时有点蔫蔫巴巴的了。

陈立农连忙把水龙头关上，差点还要鞠躬给朱正廷道歉，让朱正廷无奈地笑了。

“农农，你很怕我？”

“廷少……也不能这么说……就是……”

陈立农结巴了半天，却找不到合适的词语，这似乎让朱正廷的脸上闪过一丝失望。

“你不用怕我，我对忠心的人从来脾气都很好的。”

朱正廷刀功很利落，不一会儿就把该切的都切好了，他一股脑地把处理好的食材都下到热好的油锅里，发出响亮的声音。他的声音在油爆的响声里有些模糊。

“我知道你租的房子到期了，就搬过来吧。”朱正廷毫不掩饰对陈立农的彻底调查，“我看丞丞和Justin都很喜欢你，我们几个人住这么大的房子也挺空的。”

陈立农不知道朱正廷的用意，也怕自己再三的反对会招来怀疑，只好答应了。

“还有一件事情，需要农农你帮我个忙的……”

陈立农猜想也许是菜要出锅了，连忙找了个干净碟子递到朱正廷旁边。

朱正廷看着碟子笑了，“这个也是需要你帮忙的，但是我说的不是这个……”

“新兴最近在我们地头开了间酒吧，你面孔生，有个任务我希望你去执行。”

 

黄明昊终于挂好了画，同范丞丞在大厅席地而坐，开始了游戏对决。

“话说农农呢？”范丞丞终于觉察到陈立农的消失，正四处张望。

“农农去帮哥做饭去啦，笨蛋。”

“说谁笨蛋，游戏见真章！”

范丞丞激动地按动手柄，而黄明昊则是爽快地应战了。

两三个回合下来，居然是黄明昊游刃有余地赢了。

范丞丞惊讶地好一会儿，明明以前都是菜鸡互啄的实力，怎么可以一个人偷偷进步呢。

“我赢了，可以提要求吗？”

“你先说，我考虑一下。”

“那，我们保镖交换吧，雯珺跟你，”黄明昊看到范丞丞突然睁大的眼睛笑了，“农农跟我，怎么样？”

“不可以！当然不可以！坚决不可以！”

范丞丞激烈的反对让黄明昊笑得前仰后合，被恼羞成怒的范丞丞狠狠箍住脖子痛殴，黄明昊只好卖乖求饶。

“见色轻弟。”黄明昊逃脱魔掌后，小声嘟囔了一句。

幸好范丞丞闻到了饭菜香味赶去饭桌上，并没有听到。

 

“好久没有这么热闹了。”酒足饭饱，朱正廷突然发此感慨。

他看着陈立农收拾碗筷，而黄明昊居然破天荒地也一起跟着帮忙。

而闲下来的钟叔在帮他倒酒，斟酌了半天，还是问了他一句。

“廷少，陈生的房间还是安排在那间房吗？毕竟那是——”

“我想，是农农住在他以前的房间里，坤坤也会高兴的。你还记得他从B城回来抱着的那只宝贝兔子吗……”

朱正廷的话被跃动的音符打断了，于是他停止了谈天。品着酒欣赏范丞丞的琴声，而钟叔也识趣地闭上了嘴。

范丞丞兴致起了，踱步到客厅白色三角钢琴旁，手指跳跃翻飞在黑白琴键上。

陈立农没想到范丞丞居然会弹钢琴，却又觉得琴椅上的范丞丞无比的合适，似乎是天生就属于钢琴的贵公子。

“是不是觉得丞丞好厉害啊？”黄明昊故意用陈立农的语气，调侃已经看呆了的他。

“我只是觉得，你们都不太像黑社会长大的。”

也许是琴音的效应，陈立农不自觉地吐露了心声。他察觉到黄明昊微微惊讶的眼神，马上想着找补，“就是，跟我之前当泊车仔的时候看到的江湖中人，挺不一样的。”

“长得比较帅是吗？”黄明昊搭着陈立农的肩，状似认真地侧头看他。

陈立农第一次这么近地观察黄明昊的长相，发现原来他脸上除了精致稚气，眉宇之间隐隐有英气，尤其是那双眼睛，对视的时候，深邃得似乎有不可探测的秘密收藏其中。

突然一阵不和谐音撞击耳膜，打断了彼此的对视。

“喂——！不是帮忙收拾碗筷吗！你们两个不许偷懒！”

不知道是即兴还是本身乐谱的音节，范丞丞很流畅地又接着后面的音符继续弹奏。

而黄明昊松开了手，乖乖地和陈立农一起帮忙收拾餐具。

“不过，农农，你更加不太像我们这边的人呢。”

“我是说，长得可爱这个部分啦。”

黄明昊用甜甜的笑容，遮掩了眼中闪过的光芒。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抓着手画星座的梗源自《美丽心灵》


	6. 嫌隙

 

朱正廷拗不过范丞丞，还是同意了范丞丞回公司上班的请求。

月华的办公室布置相对更老式，不似新兴那种新式装修风格。

而陈立农觉得，范丞丞进入办公室后，仿佛变了一个人似的。就像那种会自信地双手包臂或者侃侃而谈的姿势登上财经杂志封面的商业巨子一样。

他看着范丞丞召集手下了解情况和巡视工作，拿着一沓又一沓的资料翻阅批注，繁忙而又充实的样子，很难与第一次见到他时那种·小少爷的状态联系起来。

他隔着玻璃窗，看着会议室的他，自信地指点山河的模样，被下属们拥护的模样，觉得有些陌生又有些遥远。

所谓天之骄子，大抵都是如此吧。

午饭时间范丞丞选择了在办公室啃三明治，为了能多省出时间看文件。

“我就随便出去吃一点吧，餐厅都是些西餐我吃不惯。”

陈立农临走之前看了一眼还在埋头工作的范丞丞，没想到两人心有灵犀一般，范丞丞也抬头看他，还眯着眼笑着催促他赶紧去吃饭。

其实，陈立农是去和尤长靖接头。

这不是第一次骗范丞丞，肯定也不是最后一次。

他没再多说什么，只能匆匆地道别。

 

 

“所以，为什么朱正廷要让你去新兴的新酒吧呢？”

他们接头的地点选在了一栋废弃大楼的天台，夏日炎炎的时节居然还有微风。

尤长靖手支着下巴，皱起眉头：“王子异的确帮新兴在C国谈下来了一条原先属于月华的供货商，朱正廷让你去跟踪偷听的阿常应该就是他，但是我没收到消息他近期要来A城啊。”

看陈立农也陷入沉思，尤长靖拍了拍他的肩。“新兴酒吧开业沐伯也会盯着，你但去无妨。”

“我只是觉得，他应该没有信任我到让我去帮他做事的程度。”

“对了——”，尤长靖突然拍了一下手，把陈立农吓了一跳，“上次给你匿名发邮件的那个人，连超泽都查不到是谁——”

看陈立农一副无语的表情，尤长靖摇摇头，小孩还是太年轻啊。

“说明这个神秘人很不简单。虽然不知道是敌是友，但是这个人那天其实给了你很大的提示。”

“我看过沐伯调查杀死鸿爷那单案子的卷宗，我觉得布局杀鸿爷的，极可能就是蔡徐坤。”

陈立农想起那天蔡徐坤平静得找不出一丝蛛丝马迹的脸。

“但是，如果他把这件事情栽到朱正廷头上对他来说获利更多，而一个初来乍到的你，正是最好的栽赃对象。”

“神秘人应该是猜到了这点，所以让你尽快脱身。虽然不知道为什么最后还是那个情妇遭殃了……”

尤长靖觉得谜底似乎呼之欲出，但还是缺了最关键的一块。然而时间似乎不容许他们继续商讨，楼下的上班族们已经陆陆续续走回公司。

“时间快到了，你回去吧，总之——”

“见机行事！”陈立农抢答道。

“是保命要紧。”

尤长靖拍了拍陈立农的头。

 

 

陈立农推门进去的时候，范丞丞和下属似乎在商议什么机密，下属一看到他马上就闭上了嘴。

而范丞丞丝毫不为意，只是示意他继续说。

“这是我们下属的公司，至于为什么会有这么大额的资金流动，我想是因为……”

“Brian，没关系，接着说。”

Brian看了一眼范丞丞，又看了一眼陈立农，终于鼓起勇气。

“这个背后据说是廷少的人。我只知道这么多了，Boss别再逼我了。”

范丞丞颔首，没多说什么就让他出去了。

“农农！农农！”陈立农琢磨着刚才两人的话语，有些走神。

“哥刚才打电话过来，说安排你等下要帮忙接人，你放心吧，哥说会安排别人来接我的。”

陈立农一惊，他担心朱正廷知道自己出去的事情会引起他的疑虑。

“没事啦，我骗他你去洗手间了。不用怕他扣你工资，你的老板可是我欸。”

他笑起来的时候，让陈立农恍惚觉得，范丞丞还是那个范丞丞。

 

 

夏天的傍晚同白天一般炎热，太阳像咸鸭蛋一样悬浮在空中。

然而，热气却被玻璃隔绝于这个空间外，只剩下黄光透入其中。

蔡徐坤看着电脑屏幕的资料，然后把“陈立农”三个字放大加粗。

“所以，他们搬走的原因，就是因为他的爸爸……”

钱正昊点点头，说道：“他们家的亲戚朋友都因为他爸……所以不想跟他们家有瓜葛，所以他们的日子可以说过得很艰难……”

当年黑黑瘦瘦爱撒娇的小男孩，是经历了怎样的波折，才会成长成现在这副可靠的模样呢。

蔡徐坤用鼠标反复选中“陈立农”三个字，再没有说任何话。

钱正昊看蔡徐坤陷入深思的样子，想着现在自己是不是应该先让他独处一会儿。

突然的铃声震惊了沉思的蔡徐坤，是王琳凯。

“老大，范丞丞那个新保镖不知道为什么跑到我们新开的场子里来，兄弟们认出来他是月华的人，喊打喊杀，我记得林彦俊说过这个人老大很在意，所以第一时间给你打电话了……”

蔡徐坤还没听完就急得直接站起身迈步出去，差点把起身的钱正昊都撞倒了。

“坤哥，你就这么过去了，会不会……”

“你不用跟过来了，处理自己的事情吧。”

蔡徐坤在电梯门合上之前，只是说了这么句话。

钱正昊只好点点头，看了一眼响起的电话，微不可察地叹了口气。

“喂，子异哥，陈立农的事？你问我我也不知道啊……”

 

 

那年的夏天，在蔡徐坤心中记忆了很久。

那是他第一次去B城，一个比A城更炎热潮湿的城市，仿佛整个城市都浸泡在海风之中。

义父自己只呆了一周就回去了，留下蔡徐坤每天一个人在别墅里进行着同A城一样的学习和训练。

但是他被训练得太好了，居然能够躲开保镖们的视线，每天都偷偷跑出去玩耍。

直到长大了之后，他甚至觉得，义父是故意让保镖放自己偷跑出去的。

过了一个愉快的夏天，蔡徐坤兴奋地猜想也许义父遗忘了自己这个养子了。

但是很突然的，某天，义父亲自来B城接他，让他收拾行李。

“B城好玩吗？”在机场的时候，义父突然问他。

他抓着手中的兔子玩偶，点点头。

“你觉得好玩那就没有白来。”

义父罕见地，摸了摸他的头。

“那我们还能再来吗？”

那是他无数次回想起那一天时，都想问出的话语。

 

 

蔡徐坤到达王琳凯所说的501包厢的时候，他的背上已微微沁出些汗液。

他在门外站定，突然有种类似近乡情怯的紧张，于是整理整理了因急急忙忙而有些凌乱的西装。

整理到一半，大门突然从里打开。

王琳凯表情古怪地看了一眼蔡徐坤，才意识到他在整理衣服。

“老大，你……又不是见特首……有必要吗？”

蔡徐坤有些窘迫地咳嗽一声，一言不发，粗鲁地推开了王琳凯。

屋里只有陈立农一个，正襟危坐在包厢正中的沙发上，一看到蔡徐坤，眼睛突然瞪大，似乎是看到了大灰狼的兔子一样。

“你好，我是蔡徐坤，在鸿爷生日宴会上应该见过的……”

陈立农疑惑地看着蔡徐坤伸过来的手，不明所以地也伸手回握。

“我是陈立农。”

王琳凯看着新兴老大和月华保镖握手的诡异场景，知道事情超出了自己的理解范围，于是机智地在蔡徐坤的眼色下借故偷偷溜走。

而他的逃跑，似乎让包厢里的空气更加的尴尬了。

陈立农终于忍不住出声：“蔡先生，我真的不知道这里是你们的场子，抱歉打扰了，我这就回去。”他说着迅速起身，想着快步脱离这个包厢。

可是手腕却被大力抓住，陈立农低头与蔡徐坤对视，发现他眼中有自己读不懂的光芒，却也不敢轻举妄动。

“蔡先生，这是什么意思？”

蔡徐坤张张口，喉咙里似乎藏着千言万语，却不知道从何说起。

“不要叫我蔡先生。”

他想起小时候男孩仰头看他甜甜的笑，而眼前这个少年却把笑容都偷偷藏起来了。

陈立农感受到手腕的力气越来越大，他忍不住用了另一只手掰开。而蔡徐坤却也不甘示弱，推拉之间，他们居然开始了手上的过招。

包厢内的位置终究还是狭窄，眼见似乎有破绽，陈立农还没细想就急于进攻。却见蔡徐坤身形一晃，擒拿手一招制胜。

让人眼花缭乱的招式，与记忆中那名少年分毫不差。

 

 

“好难啊，好难啊，好难啊！”男孩像唱着歌一样念叨着这几个字，不自觉地撒娇。

少年忍俊不禁，戳了戳小男孩嘟起的嘴。

“是你非要学的。”

“好了啦好了啦，那哥哥你在教会我之前不许走哦。”

男孩翘起了小尾指，而少年也不嫌幼稚，郑重地跟他拉勾。

“谁反悔谁是小狗！”

夕阳下，男孩胖嘟嘟的脸颊泛着金黄色的光，少年还是忍不住用另一只手戳了戳。

 

 

陈立农惊讶地错身，眼看就要倒在地上。蔡徐坤急忙转身护着他，堪堪将他护在怀里。

而降落的姿势，不得不说有些尴尬。

但顾不上这些，蔡徐坤却被陈立农仔细探究的视线盯得脸上慢慢烧红。

对视之间，经年的岁月仿佛在一瞬间消失。

他们还是停留在那个炎热夏季的少年与男孩。

“你是——坤坤哥哥！”

蔡徐坤想象过很多种与陈立农重逢的场景，描摹过无数次喜悦迸发的心情。他一直相信，陈立农与他之前存在着某种称作缘分的纽带，牵引着彼此前行，让他们能沿着与对方的重逢方向迈进。但现实终于降临时，他的心脏仿佛被重重锤击一般，最先出现的不是开心，而是遗憾。

如果他能够早一点走进陈立农的生活，那么他是不是还能更多地保有童年时的甜蜜，不用被生活过早地催熟呢。

他忍不住再一次戳了戳眼前的陈立农的脸颊，还是柔软地像棉花糖般触感。

这种亲昵的举动让陈立农的脸颊也淡淡泛红，他匆忙地想从蔡徐坤身上起来。

而蔡徐坤玩心大起，虽然巨大化的兔子体量与小时已不可同日而语，但他仍然像小孩子从娃娃机里抓到个巨型娃娃一样，一刻都不想放手。

然而闯进包厢的林彦俊却没有如此纯洁的想法。

他推开门，看着地上纠缠的身影愣了一会儿。

地上那位是我们老大。

他身上是老大青眼有加的陈立农。

他们现在还穿着衣服。

时机没有坏到极点，还好，还有得救。

“呃，打扰了。”

他利落地关门，还贴心地从自己身上搜寻了一条领带挂在门口。

直接后果是，陈立农突然力气骤增，不小心给了蔡徐坤一个肘击，成功脱身。

 

 

王琳凯接到通知，很快赶往了酒吧的那个角落。

昏暗的灯光下，那个人的皮肤还是如此白皙，甚至因为猩红的灯光，看起来更像吸血鬼了。

他的胆子依旧是看似很大，单身匹马高调闯到新兴的酒吧，但王琳凯知道，周围的客人估计已经不知道埋伏了多少个月华的人了。

“人呢？”

朱星杰连招呼都不打，想来他们现在这个关系倒是没有寒暄的必要。

“什么人啊，小鬼这里倒有一只。”

王琳凯挥手赶走跟着自己的手下，拿起一杯酒就坐在朱星杰的对面。

“我问陈立农呢？”

“哎嘿，大头鬼也有一只。”

王琳凯像以前那样放肆地调侃着杰哥的大头，而朱星杰却只是轻轻推开他的手。

“王琳凯，不要玩了。”

 

原来一模一样的话语，用不同的语气说出来，差别竟会如此之大。

王琳凯想起上一次他叫自己不要玩了是什么时候呢。

他好像是问了他一个问题。

“你不走？”

“不走，我不会背叛月华。”

其实就算不是坤哥，王琳凯在月华也呆不长久。那种古老帮派的人情世故，能把生性自由的王琳凯逼疯。

他曾经以为朱星杰是跟他一路人。

这是王琳凯不长的人生中，总结出来的十大错觉之首。

“下次见面，我们就是对手了。”

他听见自己这么说道。

在鸿爷宴会行动中，他们两个刚好碰上了。但是他毫不怀疑如果自己跟的是鸿爷，那么朱星杰对着他的枪口也不会有一秒的犹豫。

然后王琳凯就总结出了十大错觉之二。

以为人是会念旧情的生物。

不过王琳凯也没有资格说这句话啦，毕竟他自己，就在朱星杰身上留下好几处难以愈合的伤疤。

 

 

陈立农跟着朱星杰坐车回大宅时，神情有些恍惚。

他想着在包厢里，蔡徐坤最后的话。

“朱正廷派你过来的吧，他只是想利用你来试探我。”

蔡徐坤一副胸有成竹的样子，的确像极了记忆中那个意气风发的少年。

“我不知道为什么你会在月华那里，只要你不想说的话我都不会过问。但是如果你想离开的话，我随时可以帮你……”蔡徐坤欲言又止，“不一定要到新兴来，我可以帮你去任何你想去的地方。”

他听到外面有骚乱的声音，而蔡徐坤从容不迫地帮他整理了衣领。

“你该走了，不知道下次这么见面会是什么时候了。”

他最后掸了掸衣领和肩膀上的灰。

“你的擒拿手练得很好，虽然哥哥没有遵守和小时候农农的承诺。”

“但我可以给长大的农农另一个承诺。”

蔡徐坤的声音突然变得很低沉，外面的骚动越来越大。

陈立农看着蔡徐坤的口形，但却猜不透他说了什么。

“坤坤哥哥，你说什么？”

而蔡徐坤神秘地微笑道：“这件事情我只会说一次。”

然后就牵着陈立农的手，跟他拉下了另一个勾。

但是这一切都发生得急急忙忙，林彦俊又不敲门地闯进来，这次是把陈立农拉出去交货了。

陈立农被一路拉着，他好不容易回过头，却只看到关上的包厢门。

 

“陈生，大宅到了。”

朱星杰的声音打断了他回忆的思绪。

只是把陈立农送到了门口，他就转身驱车离开了，恰好忧心忡忡的黄明昊快步冲了上来。

他摸摸陈立农的头，又拍拍陈立农的背，又捏捏他的手。

“农农，你没被怎么样吧？”

“Justin……就你一个人啊？”

陈立农左看右看，以为会看见范丞丞第一时间冲出来迎接自己。

机灵如黄明昊看出来了陈立农本想掩饰的失望，但也不说破。

他指着天上的暗红色预示着不详的火星，说道：“看到没，荧惑当天，六国大封相啊，农农，靠你来破了。”

 

 

陈立农进到大厅，才知道黄明昊话中的意思。

甫一进门，空气中便弥漫着一股凝重的气息。

朱正廷坐在沙发上，面无表情的样子。

这是陈立农第一次看到朱正廷在家里露出这种气场全开的模样。

“农农是我雇的员工，他的去向自然由我来定。”

“那，农农是我的保镖，你不能说调走就调走！”

尽管范丞丞是站着的，但显然被他哥的气势压一头，只能靠音量证明自己。

而朱正廷眼刀扫去，范丞丞硬是梗着脖子就不低头。

“收！”

黄明昊突然大声喊道，手上还模仿指挥家做了个结束的动作，而范丞丞和朱正廷马上转过头来。

看到懵懵的陈立农，范丞丞仿佛一下子忘了刚才的争执，跑到陈立农的身边。

跟刚才黄明昊一样，摸摸头拍拍背捏捏手，来确认眼前的陈立农是否完璧归赵。

朱正廷本想起身，但想了想，还是坐回去了，只是在旁边看着范丞丞对陈立农的嘘寒问暖。

他仔细地看着陈立农，亲眼确认他的毫发无损，内心却是实实在在地松了一口气。

他想，他终于知道了蔡徐坤的底牌了。终于，找到了他的弱点，有了将他一网打尽的机会。

朱正廷怎么可能放弃，他拼命按下自己内心深处微弱的不舍的声音。他拼命告诉自己，此时此刻，他只有一个目标。

而达到这个目标的捷径就在眼前。

他缓缓开口。

“农农，那让你自己来决定吧。”

朱正廷越过范丞丞，直视陈立农的双眼，甚至希望能看透他的内心。

“继续当丞丞的保镖。”

“或者加入月华。”

 


	7. 暗涌

 

陈立农现在觉得，其实跟着朱正廷当保镖，和跟着范丞丞当保镖好像并没有太大的差别。

终于结束了一天的行程，现在正在回去大宅的路上。

他坐在副驾驶，看着路边一排排的树木飞速后退。

“丞丞闹两天脾气自己就好了，不用担心。”

陈立农看了一眼后视镜，后排的朱正廷还在闭目养神，却突然说道。

 

 

“陈立农，我没想到你也是这样的人。”

范丞丞的希冀被陈立农的决定完全击碎后，只是平静地说了这么一句话，然后默默地就回到自己房间。

陈立农从来没有想到，感情丰富且外露的范丞丞，居然有这样平静如波面无表情的时候。

他以为他会发怒，或者有更激烈的表现。

然而是冷漠地失望，冰冻了潜藏于下的所有热烈。

他伸出手想拉住范丞丞，却发现自己找不到这么做的理由。

黄明昊没有说什么，只是拍了拍陈立农的肩膀，也转身回房了。

而朱正廷似乎也惊讶于范丞丞的反应，他看着陈立农失落的表情，斟酌半天，最终还是开口：“农农，我其实可以给你更多考虑的时间。”

“廷少，我决定好了的事情，从来不会反悔。”

 

夜里躺在床上的时候，他又想起范丞丞的话，这样的人是什么样的人呢？

他知道范丞丞不喜欢他自己生长的这个世界，而且想拼命逃脱这个世界。

而陈立农却是迫不及待地融入。

因为他来到范丞丞的身边，从一开始，就是为了融入这个世界。

然后，击溃它。

他拼命告诉自己，这个世界自己的存在就是虚假的。自然，建立于上所有感情也都是虚假的。这些感情和记忆就像构筑在薄冰之上美丽的冰雪宫殿，当一切真相大白之时，就会像春日到来般消融得一干二净。

然后，他的眼前突然浮现出了蔡徐坤的脸。

长大的他和少年的他不断交错。

他记忆里的自己，难道就是真实的吗？

而那个夏天的坤坤哥哥，和现在的新兴老大，哪个又才是真实的蔡徐坤呢？

他只知道，坤坤哥哥和现在的蔡徐坤，含笑看着自己的双眼从来都没有变过。

 

 

回到大宅的时候，朱星杰已经等在书房前，似乎是有要事与朱正廷商讨。

朱正廷对陈立农温和地笑着：“农农，今天辛苦了，你先回房吧。”

走进书房后，朱正廷马上又变回月华的他，面无表情地说道：“阿常还是要跟蔡徐坤做交易，打听到他们的交易时间和地点了吗？”

“根据我的调查，应该就是立秋那一天，但是具体地点还是查不出来，只知道当天能交易的只有A和B两个码头。”

“玩五十五十啊，我们要去哪边堵呢？还是两边都堵呢？”

朱正廷抵住下巴，沉思了片刻。

而朱星杰准备起身离开的时候，朱正廷突然发问。

“阿杰，我以为你会跟小鬼一起走的。毕竟你们以前都跟着蔡徐坤，而且感情还那么好。”

“廷少，我没有忘记是谁带我进月华的。”

朱星杰停住了脚步，回答却没有半分犹豫。

朱正廷手中的钢笔转了一圈，敲击了一下桌面。在偌大的书房里，显得分外唐突。

“你也是个念旧情的人啊。”

“是好事。”

书房的大笨钟仿佛附和般地准点报时。

 

 

“廷少，我看丞丞……少爷还没回来，我去接他吧。”

陈立农看到朱正廷和朱星杰从房间出来，连忙迎上去。

得到朱正廷的允许，他驱车到达公司，却听秘书说自己刚好与范丞丞前后脚错过。

于是，他只好心不在焉地开着车回家，却发现还不熟悉附近环境的自己居然迷路了。

陈立农停下车想查地图，却发现自己出门太急，手机都没电了。

他站在车旁，着急地环顾四周，不知道自己是怎么去到了一个人迹罕至的地方。

“你好，先生？有什么需要帮忙吗？”

陈立农警惕地转头，一个戴着鸭舌帽身材高大的男人向他搭腔，身后还拖着个行李箱。

“我不是坏人，只是看你很着急的样子，是迷路了吗？”

陈立农虽然因为帽子的原因看不清男人的脸，但能从他的声音中听出真诚的关切。

他管不了这么多了，只好求助于这个男人。

“太好了，Bro！“男人激动地拍了拍陈立农，看到陈立农疑惑的表情又带着些许尴尬收回手。

“我今天刚从C国回来，手机也没电了跟接我的人联系不上。还想着到处转转找人，没想到走到这么远，我知道回去的路，你可以载我一程吗？”

陈立农只能点了点头。

 

“你不是A城人吧。”自称是王先生的人坐在副驾驶的位置上，一手倚着车窗看车外的风景，一边向陈立农搭腔。

看陈立农点了点头，他又说：“我能听得出来你是B城人。”

“因为我老爸原来也是B城的，”王先生笑了笑，“不过我在A城长大的啦。”

“那你跟你老爸回过B城吗？“

“没有呢。”王先生脸上浮现出一种遗憾的表情。

“不过现在去也不合适啦，夏天老是刮台风，玩不了什么。我觉得春天或者冬天去就挺好的，不会老下雨……“说起老家，陈立农的话也变得多起来。

“嗯，有机会的话，我会去看看老爸生长的地方的。”

“可惜只能一个人去了。”

“为什么……？”疑问脱口而出的瞬间，陈立农突然意识到问了个不该问的问题。

“因为他已经不在了。”

王先生温厚地笑了笑，宽慰自觉说错话的陈立农。

 

“王先生，是这里吗？”

陈立农按照男人的指路，终于回到了市中心，而男人的目的地，是A城最繁华的写字楼。

男人突然伸出头，大声向旁边的白色轿车挥手打招呼。

“好在有好心人载我回来，迟到了不好意思啊。”

身边的男人把鸭舌帽摘下，陈立农终于认出来，那是新兴的王子异。

白色轿车的车窗缓缓摇下，车里面的人，正是蔡徐坤。

“农农，怎么是你……？”

蔡徐坤和王子异默契地撞了撞肩膀当作打招呼，看到车里的陈立农有些惊喜。

“没想到这么快又见面了。“

陈立农其实还没整理好思绪，也没有准备好再与蔡徐坤见面。他想起上次两人的话语，对于蔡徐坤的视线有些不好意思地躲闪。

王子异看他们两人面面相觑，决定打破沉默：“原来你们认识啊？这么有缘，不如我们一起去吃饭好了。”

陈立农只是摇了摇头婉拒了王子异的邀请，对着蔡徐坤抱歉一笑。

突然，蔡徐坤的手被陈立农拉过，让他瞬间脸颊有些泛红，定睛一看，原来陈立农是看他手上的手表。

“啊，这么晚了，他们肯定会担心的。”

“再见了，王先生。”陈立农向王子异告别完后，却突然顿了顿。

“再见了，坤坤哥哥。“

还没等蔡徐坤答应这句坤坤哥哥，他就急急忙忙地开车走了。

“哇坤坤哥哥，最近换口味，改追男仔啦。”王子异搭着蔡徐坤肩膀，对着他一脸八卦。

蔡徐坤给了他一肘，警告他别乱说话。

“主要是别在农农面前乱说话是吧？懂的懂的。”

蔡徐坤懒得理他，眺望远方，陈立农的车已经消失在车水马龙之中。

原来他还记得上次自己说的话，不要叫自己蔡先生，他忍不住低头笑了。

王子异看他这样，了然地挑了挑眉：“··························不过农农长得这么可爱，喜欢也是很正常的。”

结果马上收到蔡徐坤警告的眼神，只好双手举高投降状。

“大家做兄弟的，你不是这么看我吧。”

末了，他又补充了一句。

“不过别影响工作就行。”他收起了笑容，“阿常那边，我已经联系好了，不过以朱正廷的性格，这次肯定要从中作梗。”

“放心，”蔡徐坤倒是很坦然，“我们也有我们的底牌。”

 

 

黄明昊的房间是典型画家的房间，配色大胆，搭配各种后现代风的家具，与外面洛可可风格反差极大。而房间正中则是放着巨大的画架。此时的他正在完成上次与陈立农见面那天勾勒的草稿。

夕阳从窗外泄入，把画布染成了金黄色。

“有事启奏，无事退朝。”黄明昊头也不回地对绕着房间踱步的范丞丞说道。

“你不去找他？”范丞丞顾左右而言他，从那天开始他就只和钟叔还有黄明昊说话了。

“我不知道你说的他是谁。你的脚步声吵到我了，回房研究你的档案去啦。”

显然这个答案范丞丞并不满足，他还是不肯走。

黄明昊转头，看他还是那副干着急的样子，忍不住说道：“担心你就跟着哥去找啊。”

被言中心事，范丞丞却依然嘴硬，表示自己谁也不担心。

黄明昊终于放下了手中的笔，他按着范丞丞和自己一同坐下。

“农农人又机灵，身手又好，我是不担心他会出事啦。”

况且上次他冲到新兴地盘都没事，黄明昊内心补了一句。

还没等范丞丞回话，黄明昊就自顾自得转移了话题。

“其实，你知道你自己在气谁吗？”

“我气……我气农农明明答应当我的保镖却又反悔，我气大哥把我的保镖抢走了，我气……”

范丞丞想起第一次遇见陈立农的时候，踏入月华大宅的时候，青涩而战战兢兢的样子，说自己适合当泊车仔的样子。

和那晚一口答应加入黑帮的陈立农似乎相去甚远。

“为什么农农要加入月华呢？他明明不适合这个地方。”

“这不是人之常情嘛。你想你在A城也不一定呆多久，你不是说公司搞好你就要回英国吗？那到时候农农岂不是失业了，难道真的要回去当泊车仔啊。他现在跟着哥的话，起码有一份为稳定的工作。”

“稳定什么啊，当黑社会算什么稳定的工作！况且我回英国的话……”

“你回英国的话？”

黄明昊复述范丞丞骤停的话语，却让范丞丞语塞，一时之间脑袋一片空白。

“你还想带着农农回去啊？而且奇怪了，你怎么知道人家会跟你走，去英国还给你当保镖啊。”

范丞丞被黄明昊故意的句句挤兑怼得更加说不出话来，他惊恐地发现自己想法居然真的是那样。

——况且我回英国的话，他也可以跟着我回去啊。

“为什么你会想农农当你的保镖呢？为什么你会想带他回英国呢？”

黄明昊直视着范丞丞，他的脸一半被夕阳涂抹成金色，一半藏于阴影之下。

范丞丞不敢细想，但是却忍不住往下深究，他听见自己内心微弱而模糊的声音。

——那是因为……那是因为……

 

而门口嘈杂的声音打断了范丞丞的思索，他松了一口气。

 “应该是农农回来了，”黄明昊从地上起身，“要开饭囖。”

而范丞丞在夕阳下低着头，脸埋藏在阴影之下，不知道在想什么。

“你跟钟叔说一声，把晚餐送到我房间吧。”

最后，范丞丞留下这么一句话就回房了，而黄明昊只好无奈地摇摇头。

回到房间的范丞丞心神恍惚，黄明昊的话不断徘徊在他的脑袋，眼前浮现出陈立农的脸。

连电话响了很久才反应过来。

“喂，Brian，有事就说。”

范丞丞听到Brian的话，神色一凛，匆匆走到桌前用电脑登陆邮箱，按照电话说的打开一份份附件中的文档。

每打开一份文档，上面的巨额数字都让他的瞳孔就惊讶地扩张。

除了惊讶，也许还有失望。

“……果然我没有猜错，你接着查吧……”

他的声音有些低沉，像是随时与热气一起蒸腾般。

“……答应你我肯定会做到，英国那边我都跟他们说好了。”

范丞丞最后补充了一句。

“你放心，哥的手伸不到那么长。”

他挂了电话之后，摇摇晃晃地走到床边，一下向后无力地躺倒，闭上了眼睛。

 

 

晚餐桌上，黄明昊传达了范丞丞任性的要求。

“谁都不许给他送。这都多少天了，少爷脾气还发个没完了。”

朱正廷制止了欲起身的陈立农，语气严肃。

陈立农看着对面的黄明昊无奈地怂了怂肩，表示这样的朱正廷他也搞不定。

最后还是钟叔出马，偷偷给范丞丞送去了晚餐。

而陈立农却看到晚餐原封不动地又被钟叔端回来。

他忍不住了，像钟叔那样规律地敲了敲范丞丞的房门。

果然，范丞丞一边打着呵欠一边把门打开了。

“钟叔你别说了，我今天真的没胃口——”

当他看清楚门外人的脸后，哈欠打到一半生生停止。

陈立农看着他，一时之间不知道该说什么。而范丞丞也是惊讶地一言不发。尴尬的沉默像堵墙一样横在他们之间。

“丞丞……少爷，今晚的菜其实廷少都专门做了你爱吃的，你就吃点吧……”

陈立农呆呆看着范丞丞不知为何伸出手，结果目标居然是自己的脸颊。

范丞丞两只手蹂躏着陈立农还有些婴儿肥的脸颊，看着他的脸做出各式鬼脸的样子，终于笑了。

“我说过，再叫我少爷的话，是要受惩罚的！”

“噢猪到了……”陈立农用捏到变形的脸颊挤出了求饶的话语，眼睛也浸满了笑意。

这些天两人尴尬的气氛，终于如同夏日的暑气一般渐渐蒸发，消失殆尽。

 

 

“这下放心了吧。”黄明昊站在楼梯口，指着远处范丞丞和陈立农打闹的场景，对“正好”路过的朱正廷说道。

“你们都这么大人了，我才懒得再管呢。”看朱正廷也是一副言不由衷的样子，黄明昊无语地叹了口气，转而支着下巴，指着窗外那颗明亮的名叫心宿的星星。

“七月流火，秋天要来了。”

本以为会遭到朱正廷“看日历就知道还用你观星”的吐槽，没想到朱正廷居然附和了一句。

“的确，秋天要来了。”

语气却是带着萧瑟秋风的味道。

 


	8. 肃杀

 

池塘的荷花和花架上的紫藤花渐渐凋谢，陈立农看见钟叔开始料理花园的木槿花了。

夏天将要过去了，陈立农也逐渐适应在月华当保镖的日子。

他听尤长靖说，新兴抢了月华的供货商，而且会在近期交货，所以两方必有冲突。他让陈立农自己多小心留意。但是朱正廷却是一派淡然的样子，没有任何暴风雨前的预兆，每天就是四处应酬。

范丞丞最近不知道在忙什么，早出晚归，甚至有时候还在公司通宵。

黄明昊则是一天到晚关在自己的房间，说是要完成一幅杰作。

因此，几乎天天都只剩下他和朱正廷两人吃饭。陈立农总有种说不出的诡异的感觉，惴惴不安地害怕自己不小心暴露了身份。

“你还记得上次丞丞被暗杀的事情吗？”

朱正廷一向遵循食不言寝不语的优良传统，但是今天不知道为什么突然开口。

“廷少你是说，鸿爷派人那次？”

朱正廷垂下眼睛，淡淡地笑了。

“鸿叔这个老家伙还没这个本事一个人搞定。”

“你的意思是……？”

“我怀疑帮里有内鬼。”

陈立农因为这句话感觉到自己太阳穴突然搏动一下，他不自在地舔了舔嘴唇。

“农农，说起来，你和蔡徐坤之前认识。”

朱正廷突然跳到下一个话题，用一种纯粹的描述，连疑问和反问的语气都没有。

果然如蔡徐坤所料，之前的一切都是试探。他私下曾经无数次琢磨过这个问题的答案，企图找出一个听起来不那么可疑刻意的借口，但是却发现是个不可能的任务。

“小时候在B城的时候，刚好暑假一起玩过，之后没再联系过了。没想到这么巧……”

他决定据实相告，尽管听起来很荒唐，但是越是精巧自然的谎言越惹人怀疑。

“真的很巧呢，还教你我们月华的家传招式，这招Justin和丞丞都练得没有你好。”

“不过你学的是蔡徐坤改良过的，看起来帅气但是其实花架子太多，杀伤力都下降了。”

“下次有空的时候，我来教你原汁原味的。”说话间，朱正廷用长柄斧撬开大闸蟹的蟹盖，再将其中黄澄澄的蟹肉盛出，递到了陈立农面前。

“C国大闸蟹，新鲜运到的，尝尝？”

陈立农受宠若惊，但再三推拒仍然无效，蟹黄被朱正廷直接倒到了他的碗中。

“我保证，我教你这招，肯定能赢蔡徐坤。”他边用方巾揩拭手中的油脂，边笑着对陈立农说。

 

今天是立秋，交易的日子。

傍晚的空气中已经有了些许凉意。

陈立农听朱星杰向朱正廷汇报，说最后还是调查不出来，到底交易的码头是哪一个。

朱正廷似乎有所预料，倒也不着急，反问朱星杰认为该怎么办。

“如果两边码头都派人的话，人手不够会适得其反。不如赌百分之五十的机会……”

“赌错了怎么办？你应该明白，如果这次抢不过新兴，月华的脸就丢大了。”

朱星杰低着头应声，对于朱正廷的问题，一时答不上来。

“阿杰，我记得你提过，今晚是小鬼出面做交易？”

看到朱星杰点了点头，朱正廷接着说，“那你今晚就好好呆在家里看电视，等我的好消息吧。”

“廷少打算怎么做？”

朱正廷不答，只是让陈立农送客。

 

陈立农看出了朱星杰内心焦灼的模样，刚一出门，就匆匆忙忙地往门外跑，与平时淡定的样子截然相反。

“今天你看到李权哲了吗？”

陈立农不知道朱星杰为何有此一问，只能摇摇头。

而朱星杰却是等不及陈立农的回答，着急地挤进车里驾车远去。

陈立农往回走的时候，看到钟叔又提着一大袋大闸蟹，连忙上前帮忙。

“大闸蟹谁送的啊？最近丞丞他们不回来吃饭，都吃不完了。”

“应该是大少爷的工作伙伴吧，昨天已经送一批今天还来。年年都这样，之前丞少和昊少也不在，今年多了你一张嘴帮忙吃，已经算没那么浪费了。我听说这些大闸蟹都是从C国精挑细选运过来的，有钱都买不到的呢。”

他突然想起来，尤长靖跟他提到过，阿常明面上的生意就是经营渔业的，几乎垄断了小小的C国。

他迅速回房查资料，马上查到了这些大闸蟹的来历，只有阿常经营的渔场有捕获权，还是限量的。

而朱正廷没有拒绝阿常送来的大闸蟹，按照他的性格，如果一旦确认了背叛，是怎么都不可能收下礼物的。

所以朱正廷这些日子的气定神闲的原因只有一个，就是阿常根本没有被新兴谈下来。

这恐怕是一个局，请君入瓮。

“我怀疑帮里有内鬼……”

朱正廷轻描淡写的话，突然浮上记忆。

还是个一石二鸟之计。

 

 

O记办公室今夜分外混乱，电话响个不停。

而会议室隔绝了室外的嘈杂，只有李Sir带着两个队长和副队长开会。

“我大致听明白你们的意思了，沐伯认为要整个行动队都去B码头抓人，而小尤你觉得分头行动比较合适。”

话音未落，韩沐伯马上补充：“我有准确的消息来源，蔡徐坤他们肯定是去B码头交易，到时万一朱正廷要搞事，两队人才控制得住场面。”

“万一是个调虎离山之计呢？如果交易地点其实在A码头呢？你怎么那么确定是B，消息来源是蔡徐坤本人吗？”

陆定昊显然对韩沐伯的话嗤之以鼻，而且不介意表露出来，一旁的尤长靖只好低声喝止。

“小芙的意思是，我们也有消息来源，这次交易也许没有那么简单，这或许是一个局，我担心我们押宝其中之一就中计了。”

“你这是在质疑我们的消息来源？”

韩沐伯有些急躁，身边的秦奋充当起打圆场的角色。

“尤Sir说得也不无道理，他们都很狡猾，得从长计议。”

“现在哪有这样的时间…！新兴是我们负责的，你们B组只是协助我们。”

这话让李Sir不甚满意地皱了皱眉毛，恰好他桌上手机响了，他撩下一句你们先商量就跑了。

“喂，阿仔……哦学校作业是吗……”

 

只剩下四人面面相觑。

“韩Sir，我没有别的意思，只是这次也牵涉到月华，所以我们希望能在能力范围内给你们提供帮助。”

“你放心，有功劳我们也不会跟你们抢的。不就是担心这个吗？”

陆定昊还是那样牙尖嘴利，刺得韩沐伯一拳重重锤在桌子上。

“小人之心。”

“这位君子是不想升职是吗？我可以帮你和李Sir说的……”

李Sir刚好接完电话回到会议室，反手扣了陆定昊的脑袋一下。

“要和我说什么……小芙，别太过了啊，当我快退休就管不了你是么。”

他接着走到会议室的白板前，白板上分别有A码头和B码头的照片。

“沐伯，去A码头拦截新兴交易。”

“什么—？可是新兴交易应该是在B码头！”

李Sir做了个噤声的手势。

“我现在还是O记的老大，我退下来之前，或者说你们升职之前，都得听我的，Understand？”

“Yes，Sir！”

四人默契十足地反射性回应。

 

 

陈立农小心地看着朱正廷的脸色，还是不敢问他们到底是在往哪儿去。

他观察窗外的景物逐渐荒凉，空气掺上凉意和咸腥味，才意识到，他们这是往码头去。

黑暗中的码头看起来都一个样，陈立农根本无从分辨是A码头还是B码头。

朱正廷没有下车，只是坐在车上闭目养神地静静等待。

而陈立农也只好有样学样，陪着朱正廷一起等。

“农农，跟着我好还是跟着丞丞好？”

“这个……廷少…我……”

朱正廷看着陈立农手足无措的样子，一如既往的可爱，微微笑了。

“我其实现在很紧张。”陈立农的手突然被朱正廷抓住了，他感觉到对方手心微微渗出的汗液。

“今晚会到这里来通知小鬼的，就是内奸。”

码头很安静，陈立农甚至能听到朱正廷和自己心跳的声音。

“王子异真的很天真，以为他老爸还是月华长老吗？阿常可没那么容易背叛我们。”朱正廷仿佛说给陈立农听，又仿佛是说给自己听。

“权哲会在A码头轻松搞定小鬼他们的，小鬼一向自信过了头，以为万无一失根本不会带多少人。”

“而谨慎如内奸先生，今天终于发现了我的计划，是一定要亲自来提醒小鬼的。”

陈立农听到远处汽车的声音，急速向这边驶来。

“可惜啊，他搞错了地点，也搞错了时间。既然我可以骗他一次，怎么就不知道我还可以骗他第二次呢。”

他拉着陈立农下车，陈立农感觉到他的手在小幅度地颤抖，不禁安慰式反握了一下，反而让朱正廷笑着摇了摇头。

黑色的轿车堪堪停下，车上的人被埋伏的枪手指着下车。

“阿杰，我不是让你乖乖在家看电影的吗？今天翡翠台重播《无间道2》你知道吗？”

朱正廷放开了陈立农的手，走到了朱星杰面前。

陈立农手上还残留着不知道是朱正廷还是他自己的汗液，初秋晚风吹过，略带寒意。

似乎彰显着朱正廷并没有他表现出来的那么柔韧有余。

朱星杰低着头，一言不发。他的脸色被海风吹得更苍白了。

“知道泄露丞丞行踪的人是你的时候，我真的不敢相信。”朱正廷顿了顿，“就像当初知道你没有跟着蔡徐坤背叛我一样，难以置信。”

朱正廷的声音低沉，被海风一吹，显得更模糊了。

而朱星杰还是没有丝毫的辩驳或者后悔的神情。

“阿杰，你是个念旧情的人。可惜，念旧的对象不是我。”

 

 

朱星杰仰头看着朱正廷，忽然想起来第一天入会的时候。

朱正廷是第一个向他搭话的人。

“你也姓朱？那你喜欢小猪吗？不是说吃的那种小猪啦……”

那时候的朱正廷还没有现在这么阴晴不定、敏感多疑。

那时候的蔡徐坤比现在更意气风发。

那时候的小鬼……

小鬼倒是一点都没有变。

“所以，只能是留你下来了，”蔡徐坤这么跟他说，“而且不能让小鬼知道，他会翻天的。”

他想，这次至少拖住了朱正廷，那小鬼那边还有一线生机。

 

 

“廷少，对不起。”朱星杰最终只憋出了这么一句话。

可是道歉反而起了反效果，朱正廷冷漠地掏出手枪。

“廷少，不要冲动，先搞清楚再说……”朱正廷一个眼色，陈立农身边的枪手反应迅速地阻拦要冲上前的他，几个人合力把他运到车里锁起来，陈立农只能徒劳地敲着车窗。

“我承认丞少的行踪的确是我泄露出去的，不过我用性命保证派杀手的绝不是坤哥，坤哥从来不想伤害丞少他们，而且廷少你明明知道老大的死跟坤哥……”

而朱正廷只是冷笑。

“你确定你的命还在自己手里嘛？”

无论他跟义父的死有没有关系，但是背叛就是背叛。

在月华最困难的时候，他抛弃了所有。

本以为眼前的人是与自己共度时艰的一份子，结果也还是背叛者！

朱正廷的眼睛烧红了，他将枪口对准朱星杰的心脏。

朱星杰仿佛解放般的闭上了双眼。

他忽然想起很久以前，跟小鬼一个微不足道的约定。

可惜直到那个乐队解散了，又重组了，还是没有机会看他们的演唱会。

陈立农只能在车厢里看着，不断尝试开门，试图阻止一切。

 

 

预估的枪声没有响起，响起的却是熟悉的警笛声。

陈立农终于从车厢脱身，大踏步地走到朱正廷身边，强行拉走他。

而朱正廷觉得脑中都是热血，视线全是鲜红的，被拉走时差点想不顾一切的开枪。

“廷少，警察来了，别因小失大。”

拉他的人手很冰凉，又或者是自己的手太滚烫，他转头看到是陈立农的双眼，奇迹般地吹熄了他心中的火焰，放下了手中的枪。

但他还是不死心地回过头，朱星杰没有逃跑的意思，就这么静静目送他们离开，眼神里有种莫名的空洞。

而陈立农觉得自己好像远远看到了尤长靖和陆定昊的身影，默默在心中与他们打了个招呼。

见证了一切集装箱仍然在黑暗中默默矗立。

 

情况紧急，开车的变成了陈立农，而朱正廷坐在了副驾驶上。

陈立农听到朱正廷的呼吸终于慢慢平稳。

“真失礼，被警察追得无鞋挽屐走（=落荒而逃）。”

陈立农注视着前方，感觉到朱正廷的视线一直停留在自己脸上。

他腾出一只手摸摸自己的脸，疑惑地问朱正廷自己脸上是不是有东西。

朱正廷向他缓缓伸手，温柔得差点让陈立农以为要摸自己的头。

结果是从他耳后摘出了一根蓬松的鸟毛。

“码头风大。”朱正廷对着他笑了笑。

 

 

林彦俊火急火燎地赶到办公室的时候，里面只有蔡徐坤一个人。

蔡徐坤正站在落地窗前，注视着夜晚瑰丽无比的A城。

“老大，你知道……”

“阿常和朱正廷一起耍了我们，还被警察也摆了一道。”

林彦俊听不出蔡徐坤平淡语气里的真意，只能附和应声。

“不过我们还不算太丢脸，朱正廷也栽了。”蔡徐坤看厌了风景，转身坐到大班椅上，“说起来，韩沐伯什么时候变这么聪明了，居然没上当去B码头。”

“小鬼那边……”

“子异亲自去捞他了，反正压根就没有货，最多就是社区服务令。”

“我来就是想说这个，小鬼说他不干了，”林彦俊发现蔡徐坤居然一点震惊的样子都没有，只好继续说下去，“他好像知道了我们让朱星杰留月华的真相……”

 

 

他一直觉得小鬼只是个能量爆棚的多动症小孩，伤春悲秋这种情绪与他毫不相关。

但是跟着王子异去警察局保释他的时候，他颓然的表情让林彦俊想到了夏末凋谢的牵牛花。

开口第一句话就是问朱星杰的事情，但林彦俊根本无法回答他，也不敢告诉他最坏的猜测。

“我不想干了。”小鬼的声音毫无起伏，虽然声音还是像往常一般响亮。

王子异让他回去跟蔡徐坤商量，自己在这里继续和警察周旋。

林彦俊离开的时候，恰好尤长靖从办公室走出。

微妙的沉默。

“朱星杰怎么样了？”

尤长靖惊讶于林彦俊首先开口，但是却发现自己没办法回答这个问题。

“我们没有找到他，现场也没有血迹。”

林彦俊松了一口气，他马上掉头回去告诉小鬼这个听起来还算不错的消息。

“……谢了……”

虽然声音几不可闻，但是林彦俊知道尤长靖还是清楚地听到了。

 

 

“随他吧。”蔡徐坤的声音将林彦俊来回了现实。

“我让你查丞丞的事情查得怎么样了？”

“有些眉目，可是……我需要再多一些时间。”

林彦俊不敢轻易说出他的发现，他需要更多的证据，来掀起一场狂风暴雨。

蔡徐坤只是不置可否地点了点头，从口袋里掏出了两张纸。

林彦俊接过，看起来是一张演唱会门票，演出地点显然不是A城，上面的信息都是英文的。他勉强认出是以前曾经小有名气的乐队，这次是解散已久的重组演出。而另一张是机票，目的地就是演唱会所在的城市。

林彦俊疑惑地看着蔡徐坤，而对方只是神秘地笑了笑。

“把这个送给小鬼吧，当是辞职礼物，虽然只有机票是我买的。”

 

 

回到月华大宅的时候，已经是接近凌晨了。

一路上朱正廷再没有多说什么，只是玩味地摆弄着那根从陈立农头上摘下来的鸟毛。

“当我的保镖感觉怎么样？”

朱正廷的声音打断了陈立农下车的动作，他直视着他的双眼。

“廷少对我很好。”

这句话的确是陈立农的真心话，和朱正廷相处后才发现，他比传闻中的脾气好多了。

“有多好？有好到让你不会背叛我吗？”

“廷少，“陈立农深吸了一口气，却有些讽刺地发现自己已经习惯谎言了，”我不会背叛你的。”

他认真的话语反而让朱正廷止不住地大笑，差点眼泪都笑出来了。

“农农，你真有意思。比起丞丞，你还是更适合留在我身边。”朱正廷捏了捏陈立农看起来很是纳闷的小脸，“一定要记住你今天说过的话哦。”

而陈立农的手机不合时宜，又或者是时机正好地响了，让紧绷状态的陈立农吓了一跳。

是范丞丞。

朱正廷显然也看到了，他示意陈立农先接电话。

“喂……”

“农农，哥在旁边吗？”

陈立农看了一眼身旁的朱正廷，给了肯定的答复。

“你们先别睡觉，我回来有事要宣布。”

不知道是不是电话的缘故，范丞丞的声音听起来跟往常有些不同。

朱正廷能隐约听到手机传来的声音，他扭头看向车窗外。

皎洁的月光下，花圃中洁白的月见草，正悄悄地开放。

 


	9. 阋墙

 

陈立农回到大宅时，黄明昊已经坐在大厅逍遥地吃宵夜了，显然也是被范丞丞叫出来的。

“Justin，你的大作画完了？”

黄明昊像仓鼠一样嘴巴塞了好大一块蛋糕，只能向朱正廷点头示意。等他终于把蛋糕咽下才开口说道：“丞丞搞什么鬼，什么事情还硬要大晚上宣布。我为了画画通宵好几晚了……”

陈立农只是在一旁默默坐下，他想起最近范丞丞最近因为早出晚归疲惫的脸色，可惜自己最近因为跟踪阿常这单交易没有时间去关心他。

等到Justin一个人把蛋糕全部吃完，范丞丞才回到家。

他穿着西装衬衫，外套随意地搭在肘部，一边走一边松开领带，另一只手则是抱着一大堆资料。而双眼下方淡淡的青紫提示着最近的劳累。

“丞丞，有什么事情就说吧。”

朱正廷坐在正对着门口的位置，看着向他走来的范丞丞。

自从因为调走陈立农大吵一架之后，朱正廷也没有与范丞丞真正好好聊过，一方面是因为两人都忙，另一方面朱正廷觉得自己弟弟的眼神有了微微的变化，较之之前更加锋利，像是一把手术刀，要剖开每个人的胸壁，看清楚他们的心。

 

“我查过帐，你已经把公司变成了一个洗钱的空壳。”

“把我骗回来就是帮你洗钱吗，看我给你递各种计划，像傻子一样天真，很好笑吧。”

范丞丞把手里的资料都甩到了朱正廷面前，初秋的风从窗外吹入，一张张白纸随风纷飞。

 

黄明昊按着想去劝架的陈立农：“该说清楚的，一次说清楚吧。”

朱正廷知道迟早会有这一天，只是这一天来得比他预想要快些。

他直视着范丞丞，突然想起了送他上飞机那天的情景。

那时候很多人都绘声绘色地说朱正廷是为了独吞月华，才将范丞丞送出国。

“哥，我相信你是为了我好。不用管其他人说什么，你都是我的大哥。”

而朱正廷编造借口让他回来的时候，范丞丞也是一口答应。

范丞丞就是这样的人，给亲近的人无条件完全的信任。

而自己，有没有认真对待过他的信任呢。

朱正廷觉得自己无法回答这个问题，因为自己根本没有余裕去照顾这一点。

“没错，金盆洗手是不可能的。月华是义父的心血，无论用什么办法，我都会支撑她。”

“疯了，混黑社会的都是疯子。你，蔡徐坤，还有老爸都是……”

此时，范丞丞视线飘到了陈立农身上，没多停留就又掉头离开。

“我已经买好了机票，我马上就回英国，你们斗得要死要活要坐牢也好，我都不会再管你们了。”

“从今往后，我和这个家，和你们都再没有关系了。”

范丞丞直接冲进了自己的卧室，没多久就推着箱子出来。

看起来是早有准备的，直直地就冲出门口。

陈立农还是忍不住追了上去。

而朱正廷不发一言，只是看着大厅挂着“月华”的牌匾，出了神。

连黄明昊也不知道该说些什么，只是默默地把头靠在朱正廷的肩膀。

 

 

陈立农追出去发现，范丞丞就在大门停住了，仿佛在等人。

“农农。”范丞丞和陈立农都往对方走，两人的距离越缩越小。

而范丞丞从口袋里掏出了一张机票。

“回英国的机票我多买了一张，明天的。”

“你不是本来不想入月华的吗？这次就当去是旅游，或者你想趁年轻去念书也可以，工作我也可以帮忙找。”

陈立农起初惊讶于范丞丞的突发奇想，直到意识到他是认真地在谋划之后，惊讶散去，仅余惆怅。他看着眼前的机票，却没有伸手接过的意思。

“可是，我英语不好。”

“没关系的，到时候可以去上语言学校，而且，去到之后有语言环境肯定会学得很快的。”

范丞丞硬是把机票塞到陈立农手心里，再包住他的手，不容许他挣脱。

“丞丞，其实我——”

陈立农终于敢真正面对范丞丞的双眼，又是那种充满希冀的眼神。

像水晶球一样闪闪发光，他仿佛能看到如果他跟着范丞丞去了英国，也许他们真的会拥有一种悠哉游哉的生活。

陈立农小时候都是满满训练，好不容易有个坤坤哥哥陪伴了自己一个暑假，却又快速的离开了。

之后的陈立农除了继续训练，就是学习如何在这个世界生存下去。

他从来没想过也不知道享受生活应该是怎么样的，他学会的只是顺从生活。

而范丞丞与他不同，他是天之骄子，他会勇敢地做任何他想要去做的事情，不计后果。

无论是谁，都会不忍心一而再，再而三地拒绝这种人的要求吧。

因此，他明知道自己应该拒绝，可是拒绝的话语却怎么都说不出口。

“你慢慢考虑，反正这是明天下午的机票。”

范丞丞体贴地没有再追问下去，他缓缓收回了手，而他预约的专车也已经到了。

他最后只是笑着摸了摸陈立农的头，没有说再见，转身离开了。

陈立农看着渐渐远去的车子，心中五味杂陈。

花圃的月见草都开放了，淡淡的香味逐渐升腾，更是扰乱了陈立农的思绪。

陈立农不知道为什么范丞丞会想带着自己离开，他也不敢深思这个问题。

他只知道，他的任务还没有完成。而范丞丞想要带走离开月华的，仅仅是一个虚假的人，不存在在这个世界上的泊车仔陈立农，而不是警察卧底陈立农。

 

 

那天晚上，陈立农久违地做了一个很长很长的梦。

他和范丞丞坐在飞往英国的飞机上，一起看笨拙可爱的《帕丁顿熊》，看累了的范丞丞枕在自己的肩膀上直接呼呼大睡。下飞机后范丞丞还买下了帕丁顿熊的帽子扣在自己的头上。

范丞丞会带着他去旧日的学园，他们偷偷溜进不许游客进入的叹息桥，从桥上低头看桥下的波光粼粼。

英国有很多特色的教堂，他们随便挑了最近的一间，他们闭上眼睛不甚虔诚地祈祷，而范丞丞肯定会偷偷睁开眼睛，阳光从彩色玻璃穿入教堂，会将他的眼睛点缀得灿若明星。

他缓缓开口。

“农农，你是警察，我是不是应该叫你陈Sir？”

突然背景一片黑暗，只剩下范丞丞的脸苍白如鬼魅一般。

“耍我玩，很开心么？”

他毫不犹豫地转身离开，陈立农急得满头汗地追上去。

外面有很多人，他随便拉住一个。

是朱正廷，是黄明昊，是蔡徐坤，是王子异，是所有他认识不认识的人。

他们讥讽地喊他陈Sir。

然后甩开他的手。

整个世界又突然空无一人，只剩下陈立农跌坐在地。

陈立农突然惊醒。

枕头已经湿了一片。

不知道是汗液还是其他。

 

 

A城的机场非常繁忙，周围都是一群又一群的人，聚在一起进行最后的道别，而范丞丞和黄明昊两人的队伍显得有些冷清。

“我去安检了。”

范丞丞看了看手表说道。他给了送机的黄明昊一个结实的拥抱，黄明昊感觉自己后背都被拍得出淤血了。

“再等等吧，说不定塞车。”

“如果要来的话，肯定会算好时间了。“

范丞丞闭上了眼睛，微微一笑，看起来居然是一副释然的样子。

像是一开始就猜到陈立农不会来的样子。

“Justin……”

“放心，我暂时都会在A城。我尽量看住哥，要不我让哥把农农暂时借给我，你不会介意吧？”

范丞丞的感慨被黄明昊的话都憋了回去，他大力拍打了这个有点皮的弟弟。

“对了，礼物我邮到你家里了，到了之后记得收啊。“

“什么礼物，你现在给我不就行了吗？这么麻烦。”

范丞丞无语地翻了个白眼，怀疑是不是所有画家都把琐事当浪漫。

“哎呀，你到时候收就是了嘛，送你礼物还那么多话。”

“我真的走了，有空到英国看我吧。”

范丞丞义无反顾地转身，拉着行李箱，直直地往安检通道走去。

黄明昊凝望着他的背影，叹了口气。

身后突然传来熟悉的声音，他回过头，是朱正廷和陈立农坐着机场小车赶过来身影。

他急忙大喊范丞丞的名字，但是机场太过嘈杂，范丞丞根本听不到。

他只好打电话，结果范丞丞这家伙已经换了英国的手机卡，根本打不通。

朱正廷和陈立农赶到的时候，恰好看到的是范丞丞通过了安检的背影，往拐角走去。

黄明昊安慰朱正廷，反正到时候等他下飞机再打电话也不迟。

而陈立农却忍不住大喊了一声范丞丞的名字。

“丞丞！”

越过拐角的瞬间，仿佛心有灵犀一般，范丞丞回过头。

他的视线穿过茫茫的人群中，往陈立农和朱正廷方向看去。好像是有一盏聚光灯在他们头上一样，范丞丞马上找到了他们。

他突然觉得眼睛一热，于是连忙低着头整理自己，扯出一个笑容。

感受到了范丞丞的视线，陈立农立马像只小兔子一样跳起来，用最大的幅度挥手告别。

范丞丞认出来，今天的陈立农特意穿上了那天他们一起买的西装，他指了指衣服笑了笑，用只有自己听得到的音量说道：“再见了，农农。”

而陈立农只能看到他的嘴型微动，却听不清他的声音，拼命指着自己的耳朵让他再大声点。

范丞丞只是摇摇头，用力地看了陈立农一眼，像是要把他的身影完完全全刻在自己的视网膜上。

初见时的泊车仔陈立农，和现在的保镖陈立农，他都想永远地记在心里。

 

而陈立农身旁的朱正廷也试探性地向他摆了摆手告别。

范丞丞垂下眼睛，被身后的人群催促，只能背过身去。

最后还是往身后摆了摆手。

载着别离的飞机终于向天空起飞。

 

 

下飞机之后，范丞丞没有打电话让别人接，而是选择了自己搭快火车回到家里。

街道附近有些嘈杂，听说是因为有个音乐节。

远远地隐约传来温柔的女声，范丞丞忍不住停下脚步聆听，深情的歌词让人的心脏都酥软了。

而身旁却匆匆走过两个男生，说的是中文，异国他乡分外突出，他忍不住注意他们的对话。

“你快点！要开始了。”

“着急啥，有票还能不让我们进去？”

“啊呀，那是人家解散复出第一场演唱会，”前面的人叹了一口气，“你能不能守点规则，以前惯的你。”

“喂，以前混的我也很守规则好不好！”

他们的声音有些熟悉，但是因为两人走得很快，范丞丞来不及细看他们的脸。

不过他也不甚在意，只是想着，不知道下一次音乐节是什么时候呢。

那时候的他，也会有陪伴自己去参加的人吗？

 

到家的时候，范丞丞注意到茶几上放着一个巨大的包裹。

家政告诉他是A城寄过来的，范丞丞猜测估计就是黄明昊所说的礼物了。

这个包裹是一个画框的形状，范丞丞一边拆包裹一边想着，估计就是一幅不知道哪里的关于星星的画之类的。

自己家里其实已经有很多黄明昊各式各样的星空画作了，毕竟黄明昊这个名义上的画家的画压根就不卖出去，只是到处送人或者拿去开展。

他拆到最后一层的时候，终于不耐烦地一下把牛皮纸撕开，而这幅大作的庐山真面目终于暴露。

背景不再是熟悉的星空，而是一幕夕阳，笼罩着一片清澈的小河，河堤上有稀疏的几棵绿树。

主体是一个男孩子从河堤起身，像是向画面外的方向走去。画家的笔触分外柔和，他画的夕阳为男孩子的笑脸涂抹了金黄色的光亮，衬得他湿润的下垂眼更加楚楚动人。

那是他再熟悉不过的人。

范丞丞看着油画，仿佛与画中人对视一般，似乎下一刻，画中人就会从河堤走向他的身边。

他忍不住无奈地笑了，黄明昊这家伙。

 

 

而在A城的黄明昊当然是感觉不到范丞丞半是兴奋半是惊喜的埋怨的。他此时正在花架下荡着秋千，撒着娇要陈立农给他推。当然，陈立农只能是无奈地笑着答应了。

黄明昊自己也很会使巧劲，秋千每次荡起就像要飞向天空一般。

陈立农看到黄明昊像小孩子般兴奋地大叫，也欣慰地笑了，更加卖力地推着，却听到黄明昊的声音从风中传来。

“为什么不跟着丞丞去英国呢？”

这个问题让他一时脱力，而黄明昊的秋千也慢慢地停下来了。

他靠在秋千的绳索旁，看着陈立农逐渐黯淡的脸色。

“其实，去英国对你来说，对丞丞来说，都是好事。”

黄明昊甚至想说其实对所有人来说都是好事，包括朱正廷，包括蔡徐坤。

“丞丞是对的，月华这个地方不适合你。”

这是陈立农第一次看见黄明昊认真的表情，双眼深邃而广袤，仿佛刚才孩子气大叫的是另一个人。

“跟着丞丞去英国，是最好的脱身机会了。虽然哥很喜欢你陪在他身边，但是如果你想去英国，他不会阻止你的。“

黄明昊的话让陈立农觉得，搞不好黄明昊才是这个家里清楚掌控一切的人。

“你不是会占星嘛，要不然你帮我算算吧。“

陈立农半开玩笑道，他敏感地觉察到黄明昊之后的话也许会不受控制，故意岔开了话题。

“我是观星，不是占星好吧。”黄明昊无奈地耸了耸肩，但还是凝望了天空好一阵子。

“今天早上，我看到了启明星，我们中国人都将这颗星视作福星。”黄明昊自己小幅度地荡起了秋千。

“但是——”

黄明昊荡了一会儿又停下来，用足尖摩擦地面，低声说道：“用金星历法的玛雅人认为，这是一颗祸星。”

黄明昊从秋千下来，又递给陈立农一张机票，是一张一周后飞往英国的机票。

“唉，希望我这个画中仙惊喜魔术能变成功啊。”他嘟囔着不明意义地话语，一边双手撑着后脑勺离开了花园。

留下陈立农默默地盯着手中的机票，捏着机票的指尖都发白了。

 

 

第二天朱正廷去的地方避无可避地要经过新兴在月华新开的酒吧。

朱正廷倒是很坦然地让司机按原路线走，并不在意。

而陈立农则是警惕地注意四周，生怕有埋伏，他发现自己是越来越适应保镖这个角色了。他自嘲地想，回去至少还能去G4当差（=要员保护组）。

然而，出问题的却不是他们这一方。

经过酒吧的时候，陈立农发现一帮人在里面闹事。而新兴一方显然措手不及，被砸得鸡飞狗跳。

他反射性地看了一眼朱正廷，却发现他与自己一样惊讶。

闹事的人似乎注意到了他们的车队，气势汹汹地往他们走来。

陈立农急忙想让司机开快些，结果朱正廷反而让司机停车。

朱正廷没有下车，只是摇下车窗，看着那群人向自己走来。

为首的是一名高挑的青年，穿着银灰色的西装，看起来是斯斯文文的样子，与他身后那群闹事的大汉形成巨大的反差。

“廷少，我是Easton，你好。”

Easton友好伸出的手却被朱正廷完全无视，而Easton也只是大度地收回了手。陈立农很佩服这个Easton在这么尴尬情况下这个人居然还能一副谈笑风生的样子。

“我老板是Aeneas Lee，廷少还记得吗？”

“记得，力叔个仔，现在他说话口齿有变清楚一点了吗？”

朱正廷所说的力叔，陈立农记得那也是月华长老之一，据说是死于保护月华前老大。之后他们家所有人都退出月华，举家搬迁至D国，就失去音讯了。

但是朱正廷略带嘲讽的态度，让陈立农对资料上的那句“死于保护月华前老大”有些怀疑。

“老板他想见廷少叙叙旧。”Easton递来一张精致的邀请函，朱正廷看了眼，并不打算接。

“还有，今天这个，”Easton指了指身后一片狼藉的酒吧，“就当是送给廷少的见面礼了。”

“这是送了一只锅让我替你们背啊。”朱正廷不领情，而是讥讽道。

但是一边说，一边还是把邀请函接过来，却是直接递给身边的陈立农，看都不看一眼。

Easton看任务已经完成，很有礼仪地告别，甚至连陈立农也照顾到。

“那就到时候再见了，廷少，陈生。”

Easton走了之后，朱正廷对着陈立农意味深长地笑了笑。

“Justin原来真的会观星啊。他说的启明星，真的来了。”

 

 

王子异来找蔡徐坤的时候，恰好遇到了往外走的林彦俊。

“C国是饭都加了蛋白粉吗？为什么你好像又变壮了！”林彦俊赞叹地拍了拍王子异的上臂。

而王子异只是憨厚地笑了笑，表示下次可以带他一起去健身房。

“我会努力的。争取快一点能用上你送我的那把枪。”

王子异这次给林彦俊的伴手礼是C国生产的一种手枪，特别帅气。可是帅气归帅气，后坐力也特别惊人，林彦俊试了一次之后觉得自己的手都麻了整整一周。

“那兄弟，加油！“王子异拍了拍林彦俊的肩膀当是告别，随后进入了蔡徐坤的办公室。

而林彦俊一个人自言自语着往外走，嘴里念叨着“果然还是C国的枪和子弹厉害啊……”

 

“子异，来了。”蔡徐坤抬起头随意地打了个招呼，就又低头继续签字了。

王子异拉开座椅，自己坐下。

“听说了吗，Aeneas回A城了。”

“他还给我发邮件来着。”蔡徐坤顿了顿，“对着搞死自己老爸的人还能叫坤哥，某种程度上来说，挺厉害的。”

王子异看蔡徐坤淡定的样子，知道他心里肯定是有了盘算。

“他刚刚砸了我们的场子，还当着我们兄弟的面请朱正廷吃饭。“

蔡徐坤点点头：“听说他跟了D国老大，这次估计是想联合月华搞死我们。毕竟他跟我的仇比较大。”

“你想怎么办？Aeneas搞不出什么名堂，但是D国那边可是来势汹汹啊。”

“子异，你知道兄弟阋墙下一句是什么吗？”

——兄弟阋于墙，外御其侮。意思是兄弟墙内相争，但是对外侮却是同心抗御。

王子异马上反应过来蔡徐坤要说什么，他不可思议地看着眼前人，嘴里念叨着：“阿坤，你认真的？朱正廷会同意？”

“D国人胃口很大，搞完新兴下一个肯定轮到月华……”

“话是这么说，可是朱正廷明显和我们仇比较大。”王子异的眉头紧皱，他觉得蔡徐坤简直是在说天荒夜谭。

自己果然还是不够了解蔡徐坤，也许与生长的环境有一定的关系。

虽然王子异的父亲也是月华长老，然而却不想让他从事黑道。所以他跟蔡徐坤他们不同，从小在普通平和的环境长大。如无意外，本来是要当律师的人。

半路出家的他，还不清楚所谓的利益与仇恨都是暂时的，义气其实也不能真的当饭吃。

 

办公室的电话突然响了，蔡徐坤点开免提。

“老板，有个男生说和你约好了，要来找你。”

“叫什么名字？”

“陈立农。”

蔡徐坤对着王子异笑了笑。这让王子异觉得，蔡徐坤的判断也许永远都是对的。

就像当时蔡徐坤不信任阿常，但是还是放手让他去和他做交易。

因为他懂朱正廷，也懂王子异。

朱正廷需要一个出口发泄丞丞被暗杀的愤懑，而自己虽然表面说什么都无所谓，但其是个不撞南墙心不死的倔牛。

而他，却永远不可能搞懂蔡徐坤和朱正廷两个人。

但此时的他能够感受到，蔡徐坤的惊喜不是源于自己说中了朱正廷合作这件事情，而是因为朱正廷派来的使者非常合蔡徐坤的胃口。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情过半，大致总结一下。  
> 丞农：纯纯的纯爱，两个纯粹的人无法控制的相互吸引。  
> 坤农：nn对kk而言是救赎的白月光（请等后续的完整回忆杀），但是目前进展kk对nn而言只是一个曾经一起玩过但是现在大变样的哥哥而已，完全搞不懂为什么对自己这么好。所以之后他们两个会慢慢发展der  
> 正农：zz觉得nn有趣，有好感阶段，又敏感地感觉到nn可能会伤害到cc所以把他调走。月华是他的命根子，所以为了月华，他现阶段助攻坤农中。  
> 贾农：fg也是觉得nn有趣，有好感阶段，但是他是通过观星能手握剧本的男人（×，于是凭借他的直觉觉得最好还是丞农一起离开是非之地对所有人最好，于是助攻丞农中。  
> 鬼杰：没人care这对，但是我顺便说下，就是一开始设定这对要BE的，结果突然觉得好像HE和BE都不影响主线，于是最后还是让他们HE了  
> 主线剧情，嗯，大家随便看看就好，bug巨多。  
> 最后解释下金星=启明星=长庚=维纳斯，而Aeneas是维纳斯的儿子。


	10. 谈判

 

蔡徐坤安排了司机送陈立农去被砸的那间酒吧，说是到达之后，就会有人等着他了。

陈立农只好亦步亦趋地跟着领头的人，他们正在穿梭的包厢除了数字不同看起来没有任何差别。奈何领路人毫无带路的基本素养，只是一言不发自顾自地向前走。让陈立农生怕眨眼的瞬间眼前人就消失在拐角处，把分不清东南西北的自己丢在这个迷宫里。

 

“林先生，可以走慢一点吗？”

这句话让林彦俊突然停下脚步，身后的陈立农差点撞到他背上。

他退后半步拉开他们之间距离，皱着眉上下打量了一下陈立农。

“叫我林彦俊，喊什么林先生，你基金经理还是卖保险的？林生，这种人寿保险很适合你们这些从事高危人群的——”林彦俊突然惟妙惟肖地点头哈腰模仿，然后又瞬间变成嗤之以鼻的表情，“一点黑社会的自觉都没有。”

林彦俊的话似乎总能戳到陈立农奇怪的笑点，他看到林彦俊的模仿秀，像鸿爷被吐槽时忍不住笑出声。

“大哥，到底有什么好笑的？”蔡徐坤魂牵梦萦的白月光居然是这么个傻子，简直让林彦俊无言以对。

“就你鞠躬那下学得好像哈哈哈还有高危人群哈哈哈——”陈立农放声大笑，甚至忍不住靠在墙边，只看到笑得肩膀一耸一耸的。

林彦俊想起自己的冷笑话被蔡徐坤讥讽，突然觉得有种报仇的快感，差点想录下来搁到蔡徐坤眼皮子底下，大肆宣扬“看，你的兔子宝宝看到你紧张得瑟瑟发抖，可是被我逗笑了，给我的冷笑话道歉”之类的。

等陈立农笑够了，擦了擦眼角的泪珠，又跟着林彦俊往目的地走去。

“对了，上次在这里差点被你们新兴的人抓住，还得谢谢你救了我呢。”

陈立农说的是上次朱正廷派他试探蔡徐坤的事情。

 

 

当时陈立农以为自己真的如朱正廷所说还算是面生，而且酒吧灯光昏暗，没做太多遮掩就走进了对方的地盘。

结果真正进入之后，陈立农却开始觉察到若有若无的视线从自己身上滑过。

他不敢久留，马上掉头就走，却慌不择路地往深处去，身后新兴的人果不其然地跟了过来。

转入迷宫一样的包厢区，陈立农只好硬着头皮带着身后的人游花园。结果，高估了自己的认路水平，迎头就撞上了那帮人。

在陈立农盘算着要怎么在窄窄的通道发挥单人优势的时候，身旁的包厢突然开门了。

包厢里出来的是一个五官深刻的男子，看到两边对峙的阵仗皱起了眉头。

新兴的人似乎也惊呆了，领头的人马上反应过来，喊了一声俊哥。

陈立农也想起来了，就是那天晚上说鸿爷肤浅不好笑的那个保镖，似乎是叫林彦俊。

看清陈立农的脸，他眉间皱得更深了，都快能夹死苍蝇了。

“搞什么？还小啊，玩老鹰抓小鸡啊？”

陈立农看着眼下状况，对面因为走廊狭窄排成一列，而自己单独一个，的确很像老鹰抓小鸡了，加上林彦俊不知道是装母鸡还是老鹰扑腾的样子，让陈立农差点忍不住笑出声。

看着林彦俊喝散那帮人，陈立农想趁着这当口想偷偷溜走，却不期然地被搭上了肩膀。

“小朋友，你可不能走开哦。”林彦俊假装凶狠地吓唬他，但陈立农敏感地察觉到对方对自己没有恶意，只是懵懵地点了点头。

却在林彦俊转头让包厢里的小鬼打电话给蔡徐坤的瞬间，肉眼可见地紧张起来。

林彦俊想，这大概是第一个不怕自己反而怕蔡徐坤的人吧。

 

 

“到了。”林彦俊把陈立农带到了蔡徐坤交待的地方，突然想起这是蔡徐坤和陈立农上次见面的地方，不禁暗自敬佩自己老板的心思细密。

但他偏头看着乖乖进去里面坐好的陈立农，似乎是没有觉察老板暗搓搓的小心思。

这就是所谓的克星吧，林彦俊心想，老是算计别人的坤哥栽到了一个纯粹得无法算计的人手里。

太有意思了。

林彦俊难得弯着嘴角交待陈立农在这里等蔡徐坤，而自己则是出门办其他事情去了。

出门的时候又遇到了王子异，刚好同一个方向的他们，还闲聊了一会。

“话说子异，你怎么知道我很喜欢枪的？”

“我听说你以前叫枪神来着，”话说出口，王子异才意识到是在提林彦俊当警察的过往，于是转移话题，“我记得你脖子上戴着的项链穿着一颗子弹壳，我想应该是很喜欢枪的人才会这样吧。”

林彦俊以为自己那条项链很低调，没想到被细心的王子异注意到，他顺势诉苦：“可惜最近丢了，烦死了，都不知道丢哪儿了……”

“听C国人说，子弹和枪是相互吸引的，你找回原先那把枪，子弹说不定也能找到呢。”

这一句平平无奇的话却仿佛惊醒了林彦俊一般，他匆匆向王子异告别。

而王子异看着他忙乱的背影，似乎陷入了沉思。

 

 

秘书惊讶地发现蔡徐坤今天居然不加班，还和声和气地叫自己也早点回去。

司机把蔡徐坤送到了酒吧，临下车前他对着后视镜整理了半天头发，在司机终于察觉到的视线里讪讪地干咳掩饰。

这次进入包厢的步伐比之前更加从容，他悠哉地猜测着包厢里的小兔子的状态。

打开门，蹦蹦跳跳地迎接自己？他已经长大了，虽然很想念这种小时候的状态，但显然这已经不可能了。

打开门，紧张警惕地瞄向门口的方向？这个比较像现在的他，不知道自从上两次见面之后，陈立农有没有对自己的警惕心稍微放下。

结果，蔡徐坤打开门，看到的是小心翼翼蜷缩在角落的陈立农。

双眼轻轻闭着，似乎是睡着了。

蔡徐坤失笑了，果然从小时候开始就是给自己各种惊喜的人。

他轻轻地挪到了陈立农的旁边坐下，看着他紧紧蜷缩的样子，突然想起说是这种睡姿是缺乏安全感的表现。

他的头歪着靠在椅背上，偶尔会不甚舒适地调整位置。

蔡徐坤看着陈立农的脸半天，还是决定轻柔地将陈立农的头拨到自己的肩膀上。

 

 

B城的夏天分外炎热，连风似乎都会热得拖慢了脚步。

陈立农一脸无辜地看着一沓又一沓的作业。

暑假快过去了，而光顾着跟蔡徐坤玩乐的陈立农，显然是不可能做完作业的。

陈立农只好嘟着嘴向他的坤坤哥哥求救。

不过，这次蔡徐坤倒是有了自己的底线。

教可以，写是绝对不行的。

陈立农从撒娇脸到哭丧脸，蔡徐坤都不为所动。

最后陈立农只好哼哼唧唧地在小老师蔡徐坤的监督下，伏案工作。还认真地跟蔡徐坤谈判自己写一小时要玩多少分钟。

“坤坤哥哥，难道你没有作业的吗？如果你有作业，农农肯定会帮你写的。”

蔡徐坤一眼就看穿这是陈立农的卖萌方式，就是让你明知道他只是在卖乖，但体贴的方式让人忍不住心都化了。

“我的作业农农你可写不了。”

蔡徐坤眼前不自主地又闪现了血一样的鲜红色，他阖上了眼睛，试图驱赶这片红。

从小就擅长察言观色的陈立农一瞬间就发现了蔡徐坤的异常，他试探性地摸摸蔡徐坤的头。

紧绷状态的蔡徐坤突然感觉到有人的接触，一下子把手推开。

年幼的蔡徐坤看到陈立农错愕的表情，还是不知所措的状态。

“坤坤哥哥是不是晚上没睡好啊，黑眼圈好重哦。小兔兔没有陪你睡觉吗？”

蔡徐坤想起来，其实自从有了陈立农的玩偶，做噩梦的频率已经少多了。而他惊奇地发现，每次要疼个把小时的头，居然一瞬间就完全不疼了。

“农农，别偷懒，还没够一小时呢。”

“那最后一个问题，坤坤哥哥，你暑假完了还要回去上学吗？我没还学会你那招呢。”

陈立农无心的问题让蔡徐坤心脏一下被揪紧了，他沉默了很久。

最后，陈立农作业写完了蔡徐坤也没有答复。

而三分钟热度的陈立农早就把这个问题忘光光了。

 

 

陈立农一觉睡醒，惊恐地发现自己梦中的人的脸迅速长大并近在咫尺，差点以为自己还在梦中。

结果动作太大，把蔡徐坤也惊醒了，才知道是自己靠着蔡徐坤的肩膀睡着了。

“啊，坤哥，对不起，是我不小心……”

“我说了，你要不叫我坤坤哥哥，或者叫我坤坤也可以。”

蔡徐坤招呼陈立农到包厢里的餐桌上，按了桌边的按钮，外面守候多时的服务员陆陆续续地把菜式端上来。

“不知道你跟小时候口味还是不是一样，或者有什么你想吃的就直接说吧。”

陈立农看着精美的菜肴堆满了一桌，急急忙忙地摆手表示自己够了。

“坤……坤坤哥哥，”陈立农小心地看着眼前人的脸色，“廷少是让我来和你商讨关于阿常那批货的事情的。”

 

那天，朱正廷生气地说：“蔡徐坤这家伙，不知道用了什么方法居然让阿常对我们坐地起价。”

“阿常也是，可能吃螃蟹吃傻了，还提议我和蔡徐坤合作。”义愤填膺的朱正廷突然话锋一转，“但是经过Aeneas的事情我反而觉得，也许可以考虑。”

于是陈立农就莫名其妙地被安排去和蔡徐坤谈判了。

朱正廷说蔡徐坤是谈判高手，派些擅长谈判的人去，反而落了下乘。像陈立农这种什么都不懂的，其实更适合。

“谈判最重要是什么你知道吗？”

“摸清对方的底线。”

然后朱正廷告诉了陈立农自己的条件，也是底线。

尽管是陈立农这样的外行，也能听出来这条件着实是不平等条约到了极点。

“一步都不能让吗？”

“对，就是这么强硬。”

因为蔡徐坤的底线就是你啊。

朱正廷内心默默补充道。

 

 

“你说吧，朱正廷条件是什么。”蔡徐坤大大方方地直接表明陈立农的来意，反而让带着不平等条约的陈立农有些不好意思了。

他只好不管三七二十一一股脑地说出来，想着反正要是蔡徐坤拒绝也不能赖自己。

“可以。”蔡徐坤很轻巧地答应。

“如果你觉得太苛刻的话，我们这边也是……”陈立农突然反应过来，“你说，可以？”

蔡徐坤看陈立农惊讶得睁大了双眼，笑着说：“可以啊。”

“正廷比我想象中脸皮薄了点了，这个条件其实还行。”

陈立农想这话要让朱正廷听到，肯定要气得摔茶杯了。

“所以，我们可以吃饭了吗？”

陈立农有些懵懵地意识到自己的任务已经达成，只好跟着蔡徐坤碰杯。

他紧张得口干舌燥，喝了一大口饮料，才发现这是自己喜欢的奶茶，还是熟悉的口味。

“还行吗？”蔡徐坤似乎有些紧张地等待陈立农的品鉴，看见陈立农露出惊喜的表情才放心的笑了。

“你小时候带我去喝过的那间奶茶店，我回头找发现找不到了。于是试了好多家，只有这家是最像的，一打听才知道老板在那家奶茶店打过工。”

也许是熟悉的奶茶的缘故，也许是刚刚梦境的缘故，陈立农觉得自己好像又回到了故乡B城，眼前的蔡徐坤也似乎更能看出年少时候的模样。

蔡徐坤欣喜地感觉到陈立农的放松，又忍不住逗他了。

“你小时候求我教你的时候都知道要送我东西，长大了怎么反而两手空空了呢？”

陈立农想起那只兔子，有些不好意思。

“其实当年的坤坤哥哥更想要变形金刚啊四驱车那些玩具吧。”

“兔子我很喜欢，小兔兔现在也有每天陪我睡觉哦。”蔡徐坤用小时候陈立农的口吻说道。

“那是小时候不懂事啦。”陈立农自己小时候卖萌撒娇的黑历史都被对面的人一一记录，瞬间两颊都发热了不少。

“不过我最喜欢的还是——”蔡徐坤神秘地笑了笑。

然后俏皮地点了点脸颊。

一开始有些懵懵的陈立农终于反应过来，唤醒了那段在他看来的黑历史。

少不更事！年少无知！公开处刑！

这下陈立农的双颊彻底红透了。

 

蔡徐坤笑着看陈立农脸红红地借故逃跑上洗手间，发现太过匆忙的他居然把钱包落下了。

他帮忙捡起来，钱包似乎因为过于老旧散架了，刚拿起来东西就散落了一地，只好一件一件再仔细捡起。

他注意到一张三口之家的老照片，中间的陈立农是蔡徐坤熟悉的年纪。也许是因为和长大了的陈立农相似的原因，蔡徐坤居然觉得三口之家的面孔都有些熟悉。

而照片下面压着一张白色的长方形硬纸，捡起来才发现是一张机票。

虽然觉得窥探别人的隐私不太好，但他还是按捺不住好奇心，扫视了机票的时间和目的地。

机票自然还没过期，还有大约一周的时间。

目的地是英国，而到达的城市蔡徐坤再熟悉不过。

因为那是范丞丞生活的城市。

 

陈立农回来的时候，注意到自己的老钱包残破地散落在桌角，而里面的东西则被整整齐齐地归置好了放在另外一个钱包里。

“你刚才钱包掉了，怪我动作太粗鲁了捡起来的时候弄散了。”蔡徐坤不好意思地笑了笑，“你先用着这个钱包吧，我就几张卡揣兜里就行。”

陈立农虽然再不懂名牌，但看到钱包上的Logo也清楚其中的价值，他连忙摆手推拒，说自己不能收这么贵重的礼物。说着就把东西要从钱包里掏出来。

蔡徐坤按住了他的手，故意皱起眉头：“你这是在嫌弃我用过的东西吗？”

陈立农不知道怎么面对蔡徐坤的突然示弱，只好剧烈地摇头。

“那就收下吧。”蔡徐坤帮他把钱包收回去，又捏捏他的脸颊，“下次再送你新的。”

他也不顾陈立农的反抗，就牵着陈立农送他回家了。

 

陈立农发现白色的轿车里居然没有司机，而蔡徐坤很自然地给他开了副驾驶的门，并示意他进去。然后自己再绕道另一边驾驶位，满足地坐下。

回去的路上，陈立农又不知不觉和蔡徐坤聊了很多琐事。

比如之前他们经常玩耍完乘凉的大树因为影响扩建要被砍，陈立农一本正经地说自己有去参加反对砍树的游行。

比如他们曾经把梨核埋下妄想能长出树苗的土壤里居然真的长了一棵植物，可惜不是梨花而是神奇的仙人掌。

诸如此类的小事，蔡徐坤都微微笑着，不着痕迹地引导着话题，听他娓娓道来。

在离大宅有一段距离的地方，蔡徐坤停车了。

“农农，有想去的地方吗？”

陈立农下车准备和蔡徐坤告别的时候，这个疑问却让他的眼前突然浮现出了一座阴雨蒙蒙的城市。

他反应过来，蔡徐坤应该是看见他钱包里那张机票了。

但没等他回答，蔡徐坤就跟他摆手告别了。

 

回去的路上，蔡徐坤想，真的很久没有自己开车了。于是他稍稍摇下车窗，让初秋的凉风吹入车里。

他暗自整理着，发现要干的事情其实已经完成了大半了。

他想，如果能加快速度的话，自己是不是能早一点放假呢？

 

 

房间里的Aeneas一看到朱正廷过来就马上招呼服务员上菜，还特意让朱正廷坐主座。

朱正廷看Aeneas比小时候伶俐多了，于是也虚情假意地和他寒暄一番。

而他还是高估了Aeneas，菜才上到一半，Aeneas就按捺不住问朱正廷：“听说廷少新的得力助手派到蔡徐坤那边了？”

“所以，我怎么用我手下的人，还要经过你的同意吗？”朱正廷没有理会那些鲍鱼燕窝，反而夹了只叉烧包到自己碗里。

“我们这么有诚意地和你们月华合作，没想到廷少转过头就派人讨好蔡徐坤了。”

“‘你们’月华，这么说话不怕晚上你爸回来找你教你讲中文啊？不要忘记你爸也是‘我们’月华的人。”

“反正对你老板来说，先灭掉我们还是先灭掉新兴都没有差别不是吗？”

Aeneas自以为听清了期间暗藏的真意，补充道：“对我本人来说还是有差别的。D国那边我会好好跟他们汇报。”

没想到朱正廷只是冷笑了一声，喝了口茶润润嗓子。

“最好你这个级别的是能够说上话啦。毕竟我只听过人喊狗干活，没见过人听狗说话的。”

Aeneas被戳到了痛脚，马上想翻脸，却被身旁的Easton按住了：“朱正廷，你以为你现在当上月华老大就很了不起吗？我爸说过当初继任的第一候选人从来不是你。”

 “所以这就是你砸完人家场子又发邮件叫人家坤哥的理由？你还是好好研究一下D国话，搞搞清楚你主人叫你干什么吧。”

朱正廷面不改色地把包子吃完，就起身离开。

这一举动惊吓到了Aeneas，他急急忙忙亲自给朱正廷斟茶。

“廷少，是我说错话，是我说错话。大家从小玩到大，你知道我冲动不长脑子的。”

“跟你说话真的很累，我也不绕圈子了，让我跟你们一起对付蔡徐坤可以，以后D国的货你们打个折吧。”

“这个，我可做不了主。” Aeneas为难地看着朱正廷手上比的数字。

“你是不是在国外呆久了不知道中国文化了，舍不得孩子套不着狼，啊不对，是独食难肥啊。”

Aeneas终于看清，朱正廷是有备而来，一下子就摸清了自己的底牌，而他就只能被动地接受局势。

道别的时候，朱正廷也懒得虚假寒暄了，他直接说：“你还记得以前我们一起上谈判课的时候，老师还特地表扬了蔡徐坤会摸对方底线。所以说，跟我谈还是比跟蔡徐坤谈划算得多。”

你也不遑多让啊，Aeneas想。

“那蔡徐坤那边……？”

“你别搞错了，我跟你可不一样，我从来不会也不需要讨好任何人。”

朱正廷只是别有深意地笑了笑，就潇洒地离开了。

 

 

黄明昊最近沉迷于荡秋千，他发现花园里的花卉已经因为季节的改变大变样了。

他端着iPad对着视频通话的另一边感慨道。

“你这就是闲的。“而对面毒舌依旧。

“明明白天不工作打电话过来的人比较闲吧。”

黄明昊注意到了范丞丞向门口张望的视线。

“不用看了，还没回来。”

“我，我又不是在找农农。”

“哦。”

“欸你这人……我这次打电话来，是想让你帮我跟哥转达一件事情……”范丞丞突然正色，“之前港口那单案子，被闹大了，有人在散播不利于月华集团的消息，我看今天月华的股票一开盘就在降。”

“所以……？”

“我发现有几家公司在趁低吸纳我们的股票，这几家公司我查了一下来源，你猜我发现什么了？”似乎知道黄明昊听这些已经开始不耐烦了，范丞丞开始了自问自答，“他们都是D国的公司，很可能背后是同一个人，总之你让哥小心点资金流。我把资料发到你邮箱了，到时候给哥看就行。”

“我觉得呢……”黄明昊往身后看去，“我这个艺术生，不应该掺和你们商科生的专业会谈……”

“哥就在我旁边，你自己跟他说吧，拜拜。”他迅速地把手里的平板塞到身后的朱正廷手里，逃之夭夭。

只剩下朱正廷和范丞丞的面面相觑。

 

 


	11. 联手

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章已完整更新。

 

花园的桂花已经开放了一部分，淡淡的香味升腾漂浮。

黄明昊把iPad塞给朱正廷之后就自己跑去荡秋千了。

朱正廷只好坐在秋千旁的餐桌边，一时不知道该怎么开口，而电话对面的人显然同他一样。

“哥……”

“丞丞……”

长久的沉默后却是异口同声呼唤对方的名字，让范丞丞面色稍显舒缓，于是朱正廷示意他先讲。

“哥，月华的股票被抄底了，我想你也注意到了……”

“D国人在威胁我们和他合作，或者只是搞垮我们的第一步。月华集团没了，月华可能也无法维持了。”

说完朱正廷冷冷地笑了一下，“这样，不是刚好合了你范丞丞范大少爷的意吗？”

“哥，你明知道我没有这个意思！”

“哦，是么？毕竟我这个疯子是搞不懂范大会计师的境界的。”

范丞丞气急攻心，明明昨晚辛辛苦苦熬夜整理资料，第一时间通知朱正廷，得到的却是对方的冷嘲热讽。

他猛地灌了一口手边的牛奶，却发现甜得腻人。

在A城的时候，朱正廷天天念叨他之前在英国吃垃圾食品的事情，不厌其烦地每次都要监督他喝无糖的牛奶。

 

他突然想起黄明昊小时候赌气地说过，都分不清楚到底谁才是朱正廷的亲弟弟了。

那时候蔡徐坤怎么说的来着？

“因为丞丞是个令人忍不住要操心的弟弟啊。”

范丞丞再怎么生气，也不能否认，不管是为了报恩还是别的，朱正廷从小到大，为他操心了许多许多。

他也知道其实自己的存在对于朱正廷经营月华不一定是件好事，江湖上为了夺权把没有威胁的血脉伪装成意外杀掉的传闻有一大堆。

但是朱正廷宁愿名不正言不顺地继承月华，也要保护他，跟父亲一样由着他折腾。

其实，自己一直都在朱正廷和月华的伞荫下庇佑。

自己不仅逃避撑伞的责任，甚至任性地一意孤行地要划破这把伞。

 

“哥，我没有要破坏月华。但是看到爸和那些长老的下场，作为弟弟，我只是……我希望你不要为了报恩，毁了自己的一辈子。”

范丞丞有些语无伦次，但是这么多年兄弟，他相信朱正廷明白他要说什么。

“丞丞，”朱正廷也冷静下来了，他认真地看着范丞丞的眼睛，“不要觉得我在替你背负什么，这些都是我自愿的。”

“因为我和Justin的一切都是你的父亲和月华给的。”

身旁的黄明昊似乎也把他们的对话听在耳里，荡秋千的幅度越来越小。

“哥……我……”

范丞丞张了张嘴，却不知道该如何组织语言。

“你不用操心这边的事情，好好工作。哥能搞得定，别忘了GPA是我比较高。”

“明明是坤哥最高吧……”范丞丞脱口而出，却发现这次朱正廷并没有太大的反应。

好在身后的黄明昊突然的大吼大叫转移了彼此的注意力。

“农农！农农！你回来啦！我们在和丞丞视频，快过来！”

范丞丞突然紧张得手心发麻，对面的朱正廷则是了然地看他表情的变化。

“我可是个识趣的哥哥，你跟农农好好聊聊吧。”

说着就把iPad又传到了陈立农手里，自己则是搂着秋千上的黄明昊回屋去了。

 

“农农，回来这么晚啊。”范丞丞搜肠刮肚却找不到合适的话题，只能随口一问。

“刚刚廷少派我谈判去了。”

范丞丞看着眼前人的脸，怎么都联系不到谈判二字上去。

“谈判？”

“是啊，跟新兴谈合作的事情，很神奇对不对，不过好像也不算谈判……”

范丞丞顾不上理会朱正廷居然要和蔡徐坤合作这种惊天巨闻，只是想到跟新兴谈判不会对象是蔡徐坤吧。

他突然想起了以前蔡徐坤老是抱在手上的兔子玩偶。

而黄明昊和他说过，似乎陈立农和蔡徐坤在B城的时候就认识。

“坤坤哥哥挺好说话，感觉不像谈判反而就只是吃了顿晚餐而已。”

陈立农弯着眼睛轻松地笑笑。

‘坤坤哥哥’？

范丞丞酸溜溜地想我也比你大，大两个月也是大啊，怎么不叫我丞丞哥哥呢。

“你们很熟悉嘛，认识很久了？”

“嗯，小时候一起玩过一个暑假呢。”

陈立农仿佛想起小时候的趣事，语气是轻飘飘地兴奋。

“丞丞，怎么了？”

范丞丞看到陈立农稍显疑惑的眼神，才发现自己紧紧捏着手边的杯子。

“挺好的……这么巧还能重新遇上，跟拍电视剧一样……”

陈立农听得出范丞丞不太高兴，毕竟蔡徐坤背叛了月华，可能跟他提蔡徐坤并不是一件明智的事情。

“还好吧，对了，你英国那边……”

“对啊对啊，小时候青梅竹马长大了久别重逢，电视剧男女主不都这么演的吗？”

身后的黄明昊突然出现，打断了陈立农的话。他的煽风点火瞬间把范丞丞气得忍不住拍桌子。

“黄，明，昊，话好多啊你！”

而黄明昊不理会范丞丞的怒气，突然指着屏幕后头：“欸，丞丞你书架上好像有只虫子呢。”

范丞丞的怒气嘎然而止，匆匆忙忙地转头寻找虫子，生怕咬坏了自己的专业书。

对面的黄明昊则是指着范丞丞刚刚遮住的墙面，让陈立农仔细看。

是他的卧室挂的一幅画，画中人居然是自己。

“我的超级大作，割爱给丞丞啦。难为他把这么大幅画挂卧室啊，是想每天睁开眼就看到你吗？”

黄明昊暧昧的话语让陈立农红了脸，他明知道这些都是胡说八道，却还是有些羞赧。

“机票的事情我没跟他提，因为我怕又给他虚假的希望。”

黄明昊看范丞丞要发现自己刚才在捉弄他了，赶紧逃离现场。

陈立农默不作声，他不禁摸了摸口袋，那张机票仍然躺在他的新钱包里。

 

 

A城的东北部是所谓的旧城区，坐落着一家环境还算清幽的疗养院。

这里都是单间病房，窗外是葱郁的绿树与草地。VIP病房里，穿着病号服的男子坐在轮椅上，面色平静地望着窗外，阳光照在他的身上，拖出长长的影子。

门外矗立着一个高高瘦瘦的男子，出神地盯着轮椅上的人，空洞又忧伤。

路过的护士忍不住提醒出神的人：“陈生，你来了啊。”

回过神的陈立农发现自己变得有些迟钝了，居然别人近身了才发现他的存在。

他简单地与护士打了个招呼，扯起了笑容才进入病房。

陈立农踱步到轮椅旁边蹲着，仰头笑着对轮椅上的人说话。

“哥，你知道嘛，周院长说他在美国的老板对你的病例很有兴趣，说是会好好研究手术，到时候说不定就可以送你去美国做手术啦。不过你不用担心钱的事情，我现在已经特别有钱了哦……”

轮椅上的人仍然是面无表情地看着窗外，由着陈立农喋喋不休地展望去美国的种种。

至始至终，轮椅上的人都像是被一个玻璃罩子隔绝世外一般，对陈立农的话没有一点反应。

终于，陈立农的自言自语说累了，而太阳也西斜了，于是他将轮椅推到房间另外一边。

轮椅上的人脖子修长，以前常常跟陈立农说自己这是天鹅颈，可是现在却被一个丑陋的疤痕像爬虫一样顽固地附着。

陈立农触上那片已经僵硬的疤痕，眼前再度浮现出，那天伏在血水中的他。

一颗子弹从后脑破开颅骨，留下的疤痕已经深藏在长好的黑发下。

脖颈形状奇特的伤疤，却一直一直无法消失。

而陈立农只知道，这个伤疤是小刀所伤，可是留下的伤口形状连B城最好的法医都从未见过。

“这其实是好事，因为只要找到会留下这种瘢痕的手法就能找到凶手。”

法医这么对陈立农说，这份独特是他唯一给陈立农留下的线索。

陈立农对着阳光闭上了眼睛，不知道自己还有多久，才能在茫茫的A城中找到相似的疤痕。

 

“哥，我下次会尽快再来看你的。”

陈立农最后看了轮椅上的人一眼，轻轻将门带上。

 

 

秋意渐渐浓了，蔡徐坤现在反而更喜欢走到办公室自带的小阳台吹吹秋风。

“子异，搞定了？”

蔡徐坤听到靠近阳台的脚步声，不紧不慢地问道。

“朱正廷和我们的人假装闹事，趁机在码头把D国的货掉包了。果然他们的客户很生气，现在阿常又多了新客户了。”

“这算是告诉D国人，我们A城帮派可不是好惹的，就是不知道还能挫D国威风多久。”

“所以你为什么答应朱正廷的条件，这么算下来我们其实亏了。”

王子异看着蔡徐坤笑着不说话的样子，默默叹了口气。

他不知道蔡徐坤正在盘算着，只要能把Aeneas这个隐患也一并去除，根本就不再存在亏本这件事情了。

 

 

Aeneas听完Easton的汇报，脸如土色。

Easton把电话递给他，他知道那是D国老板。

果不其然，D国人发了一顿大火，骂他不中用，钱花了反而把人家搞得联手了。

他点头哈腰的样子，的确像朱正廷说的，像狗一样。

“老板，我想你是时候回D国了。”

Easton虽然名义上是自己的秘书，但实际是D国人提醒自己的狗链。

他挥手赶走Easton，然后发泄地把办公桌上的东西全部扫到地上。

Aeneas心想，回D国自己肯定没有好下场，那自己能投靠谁呢？

当年开创月华的人已经死得七七八八了。先是王子异的父亲，然后就是自己的父亲。过了这么多年，连鸿爷也死在自己的寿宴上。

他想了很久，最终拨通了一个人的电话。

“喂，D国那边决定暂时不搞A城这边了……”

“我猜到了。”

“那我们说好的还算数吗？”

“我不能白来一趟，我要搞死韩沐伯这个害死我爸的死差佬！还有蔡徐坤，这样的话D国人也会知道我还能做事。”

电话那头沉默了一会。

“你听我安排吧。”

“说起来，朱正廷为什么会同意和蔡徐坤合作？他不是以为范叔是蔡徐坤杀的吗？他现在知道了范叔是自杀的这件事情了吗？”

“这很重要吗？反正无论怎样，最后，月华都不会再存在了。”

没等Aeneas回话，就只剩一片忙音。

 

 

陈立农回到别墅，把自己舒服地抛在床上。

结果，手机不合时宜地响起，他一看，是个不认识的号码。

他想了很久，电话还是不依不挠地坚持响着，他只好接通。

“喂，请问你是……”

“我是蔡徐坤。”这话差点让陈立农把手机摔了，他连忙去确认房门是否关好。

虽然这次朱正廷勉强和蔡徐坤联手了，但是没有人知道他现在听到蔡徐坤的电话会有什么反应。

“坤坤哥哥，有什么事吗？”

蔡徐坤听见陈立农声音里的紧张，想到他紧绷的样子，估计是害怕朱正廷发现吧，就不禁轻笑出声。

“你现在在别墅？说起来，你住哪间房呢？”

陈立农摸不准蔡徐坤突然打电话的意图，只好诚实地描述了自己房间的位置。

“那是我以前的房间，你放心，隔音很好的。”

蔡徐坤知道这肯定是朱正廷故意安排的，他不禁想象小兔子在自己房间急得团团转的样子，

这让他突然灵光一闪。

“农农，你到房间的东边的角落那里…”陈立农听着蔡徐坤的指挥，逐格敲砖，终于发现了一块空心的地方。

陈立农想起他们小时候的藏宝游戏，把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵中间，两只手开始小心地挪开空心的那块砖头。

里面居然是一个小盒子，陈立农按蔡徐坤说的把盒子打开。

是一只黄色的小狮子玩偶，鬃毛威风凛凛的样子。

“当时走得太匆忙，来不及把这个带走。”蔡徐坤顿了顿，“这是送你的回礼，没想到隔了这么久才到你手上……”蔡徐坤有些不好意思，但是又为一份自以为永远送不出去的礼物终于找到了他的主人而感到欣慰。

而陈立农也有些惊喜，因为各种原因，他已经很少再买公仔了。

他忍不住戳了戳狮子软软的脸颊，甜甜地笑了。

“谢谢你，小狮子很可爱，我很喜欢。”

如果是小时候的农农的话，估计会高兴地跳起来亲自己吧。不过现在沉稳却难掩雀跃的道谢也很可爱。

蔡徐坤还想继续开口，结果门外突然响起管家敲门的声音，是在提醒陈立农吃饭了。

陈立农只好急急忙忙地跟蔡徐坤告别。蔡徐坤看他紧张的样子，就忍不住调戏他。

“农农，你这样搞得我们像偷情一样。”

这句话让陈立农差点把手机都摔出去了。

 

 

现在还是工作日上午，电影院人烟稀少。

而林彦俊随便买了份爆米花和碳酸饮料，在自助机取完电影票，悠闲地踱步进场。

电影已经开始了，荧幕上明灭的灯光勾勒出大厅唯一的人影。

林彦俊选择了在这个人的后排入座。

“乖仔，好耐无见，学校怎么样啊？”

那人转过身来，嬉皮笑脸的样子让林彦俊无名火起。

“你再叫多我一声乖仔，我就真的加入新兴了。”

“再怎么说我也是你顶头上司啦，给点面子行不行？”身为O记老总，李Sir还是一副为老不尊的样子，“而且整个警局就我知道你是卧底了，还不对我好点。”

林彦俊毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，他宁愿看现在放的外星人大战哥斯拉也不想听李Sir吹水。

“不过还是得夸夸你，上次提供的情报还挺及时，不然就要被蔡徐坤的烟雾弹骗走了。”李Sir趁机偷吃林彦俊的爆米花，可惜一下被拆穿，只好悻悻地收手。

“要吃自己买……留在暗杀现场那颗子弹，找到枪支来源了吗？”

从鸿爷到Aeneas，让林彦俊隐隐察觉到在月华和新兴之间有第三只手在搅混水。他想蔡徐坤也许更早就察觉到这件事情，才会一直让他调查暗杀的凶手。

“还是没有，可能不是大量生产的枪支。不过我们有一个新发现——”李Sir从口袋里拿出手机，递给林彦俊耳机。

“杀手的手机数据终于还原了一部分，按时间推测应该是杀手和幕后黑手的对话，你听。”

林彦俊皱着眉头，耳机一直传来的是丝丝拉拉的电流声，然后是几声连续地轻咳，勉强能听出来是把男声。

他屏气凝神想接下去就是重点，结果又开始了循环播放。

“只有这么多？”

“只有这么多。”

林彦俊差点想把手中的耳机线摔到对方脸上。

“我偷偷发给我老婆听了，她说听着这几声咳有点像过敏的干咳，不过她不是搞呼吸的所以也不能确定。”

电影情节居然已经进展到男主角变身咸蛋超人和哥斯拉联手对抗外星人了，他无语地起身想离开，却被李Sir阻止了。

“对了，瓜皮仔跟蔡徐坤到底什么关系？”

“关我什么事。”

林彦俊并没有如实回答，他担心被李Sir这个老狐狸知道了陈立农和蔡徐坤的关系，不知道又会招惹出什么幺蛾子。陈立农和他不同，他已经泥足深陷，而陈立农还有机会回头。

本来，卧底这种职业根本就不适合像陈立农那样的人。

“你选卧底眼光越来越差了，陈立农哪根头发看起来能当黑社会了？”

“这你就不懂了，时代变了，现在流行纯良款的。你看农农进帮会核心比你快多了吧。”

林彦俊打包票保证选陈立农做卧底的原因肯定没有李Sir说的这么轻巧，他觉得自己隐隐嗅到了阴谋的味道。

“反正算是你师弟，多多照顾囖。不对，他是小尤带的，算你师侄。”

我还不够关照他？第一次鸿爷大寿知道蔡徐坤想栽赃月华新保镖的时候，自己花九牛二虎之力通知他让他别去赴宴。结果这傻子还是大大咧咧地到场了，好在蔡徐坤临时改变主意，不然神仙都救不了他。

但是为了隐瞒蔡徐坤和陈立农的关系，这话还是只能在内心默默吐槽。

“别趁机占我便宜，你可不是我师傅。”

尽管在昏暗的电影厅里，李Sir还是注意到林彦俊在他提及尤长靖时眼神的波动。

“我想让小尤接班，他比沐伯圆滑。这样你会不会高兴点，觉得当初牺牲自己还是值得的？”

“哼，我现在没那么傻，就算我当初不答应你，你也不会派他去当卧底的。”

 

 

他不由得想起那天李Sir和他谈话的场景。

“我和上头都觉得，你是适合下一个卧底的人之一，我想先问你的意见。”

那时的林彦俊刚入行，对李Sir这个级别的长官还有些诚惶诚恐。饶是如此，他还是一口回绝。因为他很清楚，当卧底的下场没一个好的。他的正义感还没有爆棚到让他不计后果。

李Sir眉毛轻挑，并不惊讶的样子，只是理解地点点头。

“我们不会强迫你，你可以慢慢考虑，我们人选也不是只有你一个。”

“还有谁？卧底人选。”

林彦俊后来曾无数次后悔自己的追问，如果自己不知道另外一个人选，说不定就可以坚决地拒绝了。

“小尤挺不错的。反应不比你差，也圆滑。”

如果是尤长靖，肯定会一口答应的。林彦俊很了解这个死党，平时对其他事情都无所谓，唯独对于警察这份工作，注入全部的热忱。

可是，这样的人当卧底，注定会被现实的冷水浇灭心中所有的火焰。

于是，林彦俊头脑一热，还是答应了李Sir。

一开始，总想着搞完这单完成那单，李Sir就会让自己回归。所以他总是卖力地完成所有的任务，不夸张的说，李Sir升职有他一半的功劳。

但后来林彦俊慢慢发现，李Sir压根就没有想让他回去的意思，他就是那种传说中的长线卧底。

他曾经崩溃过，也差点误入歧途。

他渐渐活得和黑社会没什么两样，只有摸着自己胸前那颗子弹壳的时候，他才想起来自己还是个警察。

那是他毕业射击比赛拿奖的时候的子弹。那时候的自己没有想过，自己的枪口日后大部分时间对准的是跟自己一样的警察。

他曾经问过李Sir不怕自己被策反投敌么。

“你不会的。”

他知道李Sir能升职另一半原因是他选卧底的技术，据说没有一个被策反的。

为什么能这么笃定呢？

林彦俊到现在还没搞明白。

 

 

回忆被李Sir突然打断。

“我要退了，”李Sir看林彦俊还是表情淡漠，叹了口气，“也就是说，你可以回来了。”

林彦俊简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我准备退了，然后小尤接班，你回来继续待警队也行退出警队也没问题。不过——”

李Sir看林彦俊拼命按下自己激动的样子还是有些动容。

“小尤当O记阿头，现在这个环境可不行。把新兴和月华随便搞残一个，就差不多了。为了自己，为了兄弟，再加把劲吧。”

林彦俊有些患得患失地想这该不会是李Sir的另一张空头支票，但是心里还是不由自主地怀抱着希望，嘴上还是言不由衷。

“大恶魔。”

“我才不是。大恶魔要么为爱痴狂要么执念颇深。不过，如果还搞不定这两个帮派，或者说如果他们还联手的话，就需要个大恶魔拯救O记囖。”

李Sir伸了个懒腰，走出大厅。此时，电影已经放到了结局，外星人打死了哥斯拉，男主超人爆种碾压外星人，结局一片欢欣中结束，而唯一牺牲的哥斯拉被人遗忘了。

林彦俊吃完最后一颗爆米花，也告别了这出烂片的大厅。

 


	12. 恶魔

 

秋夜的暴雨总是来得让人不知所措，而暴雨中还要加班就更令人无奈了。

韩沐伯接到消息，蔡徐坤要和D国人在这家酒店谈判，于是整个A组只能陪着加班：韩沐伯和秦子墨隐蔽在酒店外的面包车里监视情况，秦奋和靖佩瑶留在总部进行调度，而左叶则是负责伪装成服务员混在酒店里伺机观察。

他端着盘子假装很忙地四处转悠，终于找到机会潜入蔡徐坤的包间。

结果里面就只有蔡徐坤一个人正在优雅而安静地在落地窗前享用大餐，旁边站着的林彦俊可有可无地瞥向四处。

“彦俊，坐下一起吃吧。”

林彦俊摆手拒绝：“今天出门看黄历了，诸事不宜。”

蔡徐坤只当他讲了个冷笑话，摇头笑了笑。

而左叶看好时机，把黏好监听器的盘子端上去。

“Tartare de boeuf（鞑靼牛肉）。”

淡红色的生牛肉上头窝着一只生鸡蛋，左叶无法想象怎么会有人喜欢吃这种东西。

蔡徐坤抬头看了一眼左叶，让他心中一紧，差点把盘子手滑出去。

“法语说得挺好。”左叶心中暗舒一口气，接下来要做的就只是离开这个包间了。

却被蔡徐坤叫住了，他回头看到那张精致的脸歪头一笑。

“看着有点面生啊，”蔡徐坤用食指敲着桌子，似是思考，“当警察多久啦？”

 

 

包间里一堆人冲了进来，蔡徐坤只是不咸不淡地喊了一声为首的人的名字。

“Aeneas，果然是你。”

“蔡徐坤，一直都是我。我老板怎么可能跟你们议和，你变天真了。”

而被嘲讽的人没有更多的反应，还是继续享用着自己的鞑靼牛肉。

“我想想，现在我的人在你的各个场子闹事，而你的人应该散在各个场子灭火吧。”

Aeneas狡猾地笑着：“不过我怎么忍心我从小玩到大的你一个人上黄泉路呢，还会有很多人陪你的啊。”

他打了个响指，手下从门外抬了已经晕倒的三个人进来。

正是在车里埋伏的韩沐伯和秦子墨，加上刚被林彦俊打晕的左叶，正是今天出勤的A队成员。而尤长靖居然也在其中。

 

Aeneas的手下动作很粗鲁，把尤长靖直接扔到地上，他口袋里的东西晃当着掉出来。

是一枚子弹壳，还串着项链。

林彦俊呼吸突然变得急促起来，死死地盯着那颗子弹壳。

“为了让你们有个先后去见我老爸，特地把韩Sir也抬上来了。你先死，再是他。”

Aeneas直接从手下那里夺下手枪，将枪口对准蔡徐坤，直接上膛。

此时，蔡徐坤还是不紧不慢地切开生牛肉，混上生鸡蛋，送入口中。

一声枪声伴着惊雷响起。

而蔡徐坤手没有停歇，还是继续把牛肉送到口中。

“Aeneas，你老板都知道经济制裁我，你什么时候能有点创意？”

朱正廷只是向墙面射了一枪，带着手下闯入包间。身后还有钱正昊，领着新兴的人。

一眼望去，胜负已定。

“这不可能……疯了……朱正廷居然亲自来救自己的死对头……”

Easton抓住一旁喃喃自语的Aeneas紧急撤退，朱正廷和蔡徐坤显然还不想那么快得罪D国。他隐隐感觉出来这是一个局，虽然请君入瓮的目标并不是他们。

走之前他看了一眼被他们手下迷晕，躺在地上的警察们。

 

 

赶走了Aeneas，朱正廷施施然地坐到正在吃饭的蔡徐坤对面。

陈立农并不知道今天的行动居然牵涉了尤长靖他们，他只能把惊讶和担忧生生吞下，冷淡地扫视眼前几个人。

“虽然Aeneas蠢是蠢了些，但要不是他，我们也引不出韩Sir啊，居然还附赠个尤Sir。”朱正廷注意到尤长靖身旁的子弹壳，让陈立农帮他捡起来自己仔细端详。

“这么别致，子弹还穿条链子，是要送给女孩子吗？”

蔡徐坤淡淡扫了一眼朱正廷手中的子弹，反射性地看了一眼身后的林彦俊。

“彦俊，这不是你的东西吗？”

林彦俊心想今天果真诸事不宜，他不停地摆手。

“看着像，但是我的那条都丢好久了，不知道为什么会在这里。”

朱正廷看自顾自地推测：“那就是尤Sir以为林彦俊要从良了，以子弹为信跟他联系。结果，是个圈套。”

“丢得真是不小心呢。”

他意味深长地看了一眼蔡徐坤，但对方却没有接话。

“唉上次码头的事情这些差佬也做得太绝了，我很不爽，这样搞得我不清理一下门户都不好意思了。”

他突然扫视了一眼身后的手下，眼神锋利得足以刺穿每个人的内心，包括陈立农。

随后，他才缓缓开口。

“谁是卧底自己站出来，一命换一命，一个普通警员换一个督察的命，是不是超值？”

 

窗外一声又一声的雷暴越来越近，震得陈立农心中大乱，他的手心和后背已开始冒汗了，只能勉强维持表面的平静。

而他身边的林彦俊依然是波澜不惊的万年扑克脸，一副事不关己的样子。

蔡徐坤从头到尾都没有出声，由着朱正廷自说自话。

“我给你们十分钟慢慢想，是你们的命矜贵还是你们上司的命矜贵。”

“十分钟之后，每隔五分钟我就开枪杀一个。”

朱正廷还故意拿着石英钟，让死寂的包间里只剩下秒针踢踏走动的声音。

 

每一秒的跳动都像砸在陈立农耳旁的惊雷，他觉得自己现在好像什么都听不见又好像什么都听清楚了。

他脑袋高速运转，试图找出破解死局的钥匙。

他盘算着，自己直接挟持朱正廷，就能搅乱场面，也许可以让其他人趁乱逃离。

何况今天李权哲不在，自己成功的把握就更大了。

为什么不是蔡徐坤呢？他在心中反问自己。

他明知挟持蔡徐坤会让计划更加简单，但只要想象到要直接面对蔡徐坤失望的眼神，他就莫名地觉得心里揪得慌。

他已经没有思考的时间了，在内心给自己鼓劲，反正哥哥的病已经托付给院长了，信托基金和保险也都准备好了。只是可惜已经无法亲自为哥哥抓住凶手而已。

他想到范丞丞，想到蔡徐坤，想到朱正廷，想到黄明昊，想到这段时间认识的所有人。

终于可以坦白谎言，心中竟然是释然多过迷茫。

他深吸一口气，一只手暗暗伸向了西装的暗袋。

 

“你知道我跟尤长靖是同期吗？”

身旁的林彦俊突然用只有他俩听到的声音搭腔，搞得陈立农像从快要爆炸的气球突然被放气，一下子气势弱下去了。

此时不是听林彦俊讲冷笑话的时间，他只是随便应付地点点头，并没有在意对话的内容。

“如果我没有退出警队的话，不会由着老狐狸把年纪这么小的小孩就推出来当卧底的。”

陈立农惊讶得停住了手，转头确认林彦俊的表情。

和他平时说冷笑话一样认真严肃。

“别傻了，就凭你，哪怕加上我，都不是他们的对手。”

“尤Sir他……”

“他不知道，我级别比你高，我是直属那只老狐狸的。这样也好，我也算回归警队了。”

林彦俊把陈立农的手从口袋里抽出，理了理他的西装。

然后从他手中拿回属于自己的子弹壳，放到自己上衣的口袋里。

“农农，看在你是第一个这么欣赏我冷笑话的人的份上，给你个忠告。”

“离开A城，普普通通地活下去吧。”

 

然后，林彦俊以迅雷不及掩耳的速度直接对着蔡徐坤和朱正廷的桌子开枪，趁他们还没反应过来，冲到蔡徐坤面前意图挟持他。

那是陈立农第一次看到朱正廷口中真正的擒拿手。

跟蔡徐坤教他完全不同，风格更狠辣，蔡徐坤直接反手扼住了林彦俊的脖子，手中的餐刀配合动作顺势在他脖子上划过。却因为餐刀不够锋利，只有丝丝鲜血溢出。

林彦俊自嘲一笑：“果然还是打不过你。”也不挣扎，就被蔡徐坤的手下拖走了。

而陈立农只能眼睁睁地看着林彦俊被拖走。

 

“被人背叛的滋味怎么样啊，坤少？”朱正廷抿了一口红酒。

蔡徐坤板着一张脸，没有搭腔。

“从月华跟着跳槽去新兴，这种双重背叛真是没想到啊。还剩一个……”

林彦俊此时突然回头说道：“朱正廷，你不好奇为什么今天李权哲不在吗？”

朱正廷立马反应过来，脸色突变。

“在这里浪费时间真的合适吗？”

“这是在给你兄弟找脱身方法？你以为我会上当？”

林彦俊仅仅是双肩一耸。

半晌，还是朱正廷耐不住了，他打了好几个电话，脸色却是越来越差。

最后，吩咐陈立农在这里守着，自己则是带着一部分人手回去。

 

留下的蔡徐坤只是无言地揉了揉太阳穴，直接挥了挥手，让钱正昊把这些警察一个个都送回原处。

最后他居然让手下把林彦俊也放开了。

“你跟了我这么年，也没帮我干成什么大事，连个案子查不出来……”蔡徐坤叹了口气，“以前是以为你太随性了，没想到你还真是故意的。”

林彦俊闭上双眼，一副引颈受戮的姿态。

“这么久以来你除了每天让我早起之外，的确没有亏待过我。”林彦俊直到这种时候还是那副吊儿郎当的调调，“但对不起，我是警察。”

这句话倒似乎戳中了蔡徐坤的笑点，他突然止不住地放声大笑。

“讲那么多年冷笑话，这个最好笑。你以为你自己是伟仔啊。”

蔡徐坤突然收住了笑容，直接将枪抵住林彦俊额头。

“你是警察，谁知道呢？”

陈立农想此时不管三七二十一地冲出去，但又怕辜负林彦俊的牺牲。

没想到，蔡徐坤说完台词，像是过完了戏瘾，竟然收回了枪。

“你走吧。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，慢慢背过身。

“卧底身份败露但却安然无恙，到时候警察会怀疑你。而A城的黑帮肯定也容不下你，夹着尾巴逃到国外过日子就是对你最好的惩罚了。”

林彦俊低头抿了抿嘴。

“你以为你长得帅就可以当刘华啊，戏是不是有点多了。”

林彦俊边松筋骨，边缓缓起身。

“这时候还在农农面前耍帅，告诉你，后悔来不及了，我现在马上走。”

走之前，在蔡徐坤看不到的地方，林彦俊郑重地敬了一个军礼。

只有陈立农知道，那是在向他和蔡徐坤道别。

 

 

林彦俊走了之后，蔡徐坤在包间里待了一段时间。

蔡徐坤对此的解释是：“林彦俊的谎现在肯定已经被朱正廷拆穿了，你现在回去会被波及的，所以陪我坐会儿吧。”

而陈立农只是默默地陪着，心情渐渐平复，好歹这次没有人受伤。

陈立农以为蔡徐坤已经长成了一个无坚不摧的人，但是他单手托腮发呆的样子莫名让陈立农想起小时候头痛发作的他。

于是陈立农像小时候一样，试探性摸了摸他的头。

却被蔡徐坤反手抓住了。

“我突然有些理解正廷当初的感受了，不过我不后悔。”

“你这么说让廷少听到会气死他的。”

蔡徐坤突然话锋一转：“我刚刚想到了很多，甚至想到如果是你骗了我，我会怎么样。”

这话让陈立农突然心跳漏停了半拍，呼吸微窒。

“我会原谅你的，毕竟你是农农啊。”

陈立农看蔡徐坤半开玩笑的样子，实在分不清这是不是在存心试探。

这话题蔡徐坤很快就跳过去了，他开始和陈立农数落林彦俊以前动作又慢又懒散，坏了他许多大事。

“不过他还是办了一件好事的，那次在酒吧救下了你。”

他抬头看着陈立农：“你还记得第一次在酒吧见面我说的话吗？”

陈立农侧头思考：“‘不要叫我蔡先生？’”

“不是……”蔡徐坤戳了戳陈立农的脸颊，“是‘你想去任何地方我都会满足你’。”

陈立农当时只觉得莫名其妙，但此时听蔡徐坤情真意切地复述这句话却觉得有些动容。

“可是我现在觉得，我可能放不开你了，怎么办呢，农农？”

“我修正一下，现在是‘你想去任何地方我想跟你一起去’，可以吗？”

蔡徐坤此刻的眼神认真得让陈立农不敢直视。

 

 

最终陈立农出酒店门口的时候还是心乱如麻，他不知道也不敢深究蔡徐坤话里的深意。

他们并排地走出酒店，不知不觉暴雨已经停了。

陈立农深吸了一口雨后青草味的空气，吐出刚才紧张的浊气。

身旁的蔡徐坤也跃跃欲试地像他一样深呼吸。

然而，他们突然脸色齐变。

空气里有淡淡的血腥味。

他们对视了一眼，蔡徐坤马上招呼手下四处搜寻。

陈立农知道他是担心假如是尤长靖他们出了事，那后续又会再起风云。

反而是钱正昊回来了，脸上是失落的表情，不发一言地带着蔡徐坤他们走到酒店的暗巷。

 

那里躺着一个人，身下是黏稠的鲜血。

胸口正中的大窟窿被子弹穿透。

那个人的脸，蔡徐坤和陈立农都很熟悉。

是林彦俊。

 

陈立农脸上血色尽褪。

蔡徐坤能做的，只有握紧他的右手。

 

 

回程的路上，陈立农没有再说过一句话。

蔡徐坤知道陈立农和林彦俊很投缘，对于他来说熟悉的人在自己面前这副模样还是太过冲击。

“农农，刚才昊昊打电话。彦俊这家伙命大，胸口袋着颗子弹壳让原本要穿透他心脏的子弹偏离了方向，所以现在已经脱离生命危险了。”

陈立农像突然回过神来，抓住了蔡徐坤的衣袖。

“但是……医生说失血过多脑部缺氧太久…………不保证能醒过来……”

陈立农却是舒了一口气，自己念叨着“活着就好，活着就有希望”。

而蔡徐坤只能更加用力地握紧陈立农的手。

此时的他，脑子已经迅速清醒，开始思考林彦俊受袭跟他一直怀疑的第三方势力的关系了。

包括今天Aeneas猴戏般的表演，也许也是局中局。

蔡徐坤担忧地陈立农，他最担心的，是陈立农这个对于他们两方来说都重要的存在，会成为下一颗棋子。

 

 

这次蔡徐坤光明正大地把陈立农送到了月华大宅。

他已经很久没有踏足这个他童年生长的地方了。

感慨像云雾一般一漂而过。

钟叔认出了他来，悄悄地给他打开了门，又表示现在朱正廷在家发脾气，让他赶紧离开。

蔡徐坤摆摆手表示自己很快就走，然后把失落的陈立农托付给钟叔。

“农农，今晚让钟叔给你煲一锅百合莲子糖水，好好睡一觉。”

陈立农点点头，向蔡徐坤摆手告别。

蔡徐坤笑着摸了摸他的头。

“走了，农农。走了，钟叔。”

蔡徐坤还没迈开两步路，另一辆车就从外面驶入，车灯晃得他眼睛都睁不开了。

 

“农农——？还有…………坤哥？”

从车上下来的不是别人，正是从英国归来的范丞丞。

 


	13. 渊源

范丞丞一回到月华大宅，就看到了蔡徐坤和陈立农道别。

虽然看不清陈立农的表情，但范丞丞感受到了他散发出来沮丧的气息，如果他有兔子耳朵的话，此时一定是耷拉下来的。

而对面的人范丞丞一开始没认出来，只是奇怪这人怎么和陈立农如此亲昵，待看清了是蔡徐坤后，心中酸溜溜地想着果不其然，失散多年的青梅竹马就是不一样啊。

他只能大步走向前，打断了两人的亲亲我我。

“坤哥，来得正好，择日不如撞日，一起进去吧。”

蔡徐坤从看到范丞丞回国的一瞬间，心下已经大概明白他的目的了，于是大大方方地再次踏进了月华大宅。

顺手牵走了还在懵懵懂懂状态中的陈立农。

范丞丞晚了一步，在陈立农不解地回头看他时，赌气地揽过钟叔一起进门。

 

一进门，朱正廷果然皱着眉头坐在沙发上，而黄明昊也不管他，只是自顾自地看电视煲剧。

“哥、Justin，我回来啦！有没有很想我！”

黄明昊头都没转：“你走了连一个月都没有，很难让我产生想念这种情绪。”

朱正廷本来看到范丞丞的时候，眉头已经开始松解，结果马上又看到范丞丞身后的蔡徐坤，立马火气再次涌上心头。

而范丞丞马上在朱正廷要出言嘲讽前稳住他，好言好语地哄他坐下。

黄明昊和蔡徐坤简单地打了个招呼，也看到了失魂落魄的陈立农，联系刚刚来自证清白的李权哲的消息，大概也猜得出他沮丧的源头。

于是他自告奋勇地说拉走陈立农，说要一起去帮钟叔做糖水，留下三人商讨正事。

 

“我这次回来的目的我想你们两个也很清楚。“

蔡徐坤和朱正廷很有默契地坐到了大厅的两个角落，害得范丞丞讲话要两头看确认视线。然而两边都是沉默地看着他。

“D国人要收购月华公司，虽然公司不是主要的收入来源，但还是会给我们月华带来重大的打击。”

范丞丞在‘我们’二字上咬字极其清晰，但是并没有像想象中那样，看到蔡徐坤脸上表情有波动。而朱正廷也是一只手托着腮不甚感兴趣地看着他。

得下猛药了，他对自己说。

“根据目前的形势和我的分析，最佳的反收购方案只有一个。”

“我们需要白武士。”

他的目光定在了蔡徐坤的身上，而蔡徐坤终于点点头。

仿佛整个方案都在他的预料之中。

 

“什么是白武士啊？”

陈立农和陈立农虽然在厨房，但是客厅的声音还是能传到他们耳中。

“D国那边找了一帮专门靠收购公司重组赚钱的人搞我们公司，这种人搞破坏的人叫黑武士，不是星球大战那种哦。”

黄明昊根本不会帮忙，只是一个接一个地给陈立农递雪梨让他削。

“我们把股票主动出售给友好的公司，然后暂时性地当转让股权，让他们能压过黑武士，这种就叫白武士了！”

黄明昊边说着，边顺手拿了一根擀面杖当作光剑挥舞。

“Justin，求求你出去看电视吧。”陈立农无奈地放下手中的雪梨，轻而易举地没收了黄明昊的“光剑”，而黄明昊还是一副严肃认真模仿。

“May the force be with you!”

这让陈立农也破功了，只能笑着要把捣蛋精推出去。

“终于笑了，刚才像苦瓜干一样。”

一边说着，一边还在夸张地模仿。

“你这明明是植物大战僵尸里的那只窝瓜吧，我哪有这么丑！”

黄明昊像是在散播某种快乐病毒，让陈立农忍不住和他打闹起来。

最后还是钟叔发话，才让两个人安生下来。

 

等到他们把糖水端出去的时候，外面也商量得七七八八了。

陈立农看到蔡徐坤起身要走，连忙拉住他，让他喝完糖水再回去。

“农农亲手削的雪梨，甜到心里哦~”黄明昊看热闹不嫌事大地捧心状补充，后脑勺却遭到了不明人员的重击。

“谁？谁敢打我的头！”黄明昊扫视一圈，瞬间定格在范丞丞的身上，“是你！范丞丞你嫉妒我还能长高是不是！”

“喂，你要不要看看现在是谁比较高。你姓赖的？赖得就赖。”

于是第不知道多少场偏离原话题十万百千里的范丞丞与黄明昊无意义斗嘴又开始了。

朱正廷好笑地端起糖水观战，而蔡徐坤挨着陈立农坐下，递给他一碗糖水。

“冰糖雪梨糖水，正好今天说的话多，钟叔真有我们心。”

陈立农偷偷问专心喝糖水的蔡徐坤：“所以，你会当白武士吗？”

“不是我会不会当白武士，而是别人想不想让我当白武士。”

白武士其实手段和黑武士无异，因此一旦白武士反水，就相当于把公司拱手送人。让朱正廷抛开成见，重新信任蔡徐坤，才是这场谈判范丞丞的主要目的。

但似乎，目前还没有得到一个明确得让众人满意的结局。

“你刚才看到是谁打Justin的头吗？”蔡徐坤突然靠近陈立农，八卦地转移话题。

“不是丞丞？”

蔡徐坤笑了，捏了捏陈立农鼓起的脸颊，然后转头向战局煽风点火。

“你们俩也真是的，多大了还被骗。正廷啊，十几年老把戏玩不腻啊。”

“哥！”两人终于反应过来，调转枪头异口同声地讨伐装作事不关己默默喝糖水的朱正廷。

“喂！真不是我，我发誓，你们俩傻子别被他骗了。”朱正廷连忙摆手，顺便露出自己的断掌，“你信我打人会这么轻吗！”

蔡徐坤无辜地看着两人：“坤哥什么时候打过你们俩了，对吧，农农？”而陈立农只能懵懵懂懂地不明情况点点头。

“啊！不管了！”范丞丞和黄明昊对视一秒钟，互相使了个眼色，“一人负责一边吧！”

陈立农机智地在黄明昊扑过来之前，立马躲到沙发另一角落，无视蔡徐坤求救的眼神。

“很久没有那么热闹了。”陈立农听到钟叔感慨了一句。

四人闹成一团的样子的确和普通的兄弟没有两样。谁能想到，就在同一个客厅，曾经发生朱正廷和范丞丞的争吵，而在更遥远的从前，还发生过兄弟的决裂呢。

陈立农有些出神。

眼前突然浮现那片血水。

一时是林彦俊的模样，一时又变成自己哥哥的模样。

 

“还有漏网之鱼！”黄明昊的声音突然打断了陈立农的噩梦。

范丞丞和黄明昊两人分别收拾完自己的哥哥后，竟然把魔爪伸向了无辜的小兔子陈立农。

“钟叔救命啊！”陈立农反应迅速，就要躲到钟叔后面。而久经沙场的钟叔宝刀未老，先一步把碗碟都收拾好躲回厨房了。

最终还是以陈立农被就地正法而结束。

 

 

送别蔡徐坤的是陈立农，而范丞丞有些别扭地自己躲进房间说是要收拾东西。

“我还以为你会说‘这么晚了，坤坤哥哥就别回去了，住下来吧’。”

“对哦，那我问钟叔有没有收拾好的客房……”陈立农急急回头，却被蔡徐坤拉住。

“我住以前的房间不就行了。”

“那……那我收拾一下去客房住吧。”

蔡徐坤被打败一样低头笑了，他靠近陈立农的耳边低声说道：“一起睡也行啊，反正小时候也一起睡过了。”

陈立农的耳朵被热气吹得通红了。

“那……那是小……小时候……的事情了，你别说得这么……奇怪。”

蔡徐坤看陈立农羞涩的样子，重新拉开两人的距离。

“对呀，农农长大了。”

陈立农长得太快了，小树苗转眼长成了挺拔的大树，长成了可以和蔡徐坤并肩的人，自己摸他头顶都有些费劲了。

庆幸的是，他的纯粹天真和玲珑剔透，从来没有失去。

他喜欢的人，在他没有陪伴身边时，从来没有变过。

还有比这更让人幸福的事情么？

他的热血突然从心脏蔓延到了脑子里。

有些话迫不及待地脱口而出。

“我可以喜欢农农了吗？”

蔡徐坤的眼神收起了笑意，用他生平最认真的语气郑重地告白。

临时起意的他，靠在大腿边的左手都有些微微颤抖。

心脏全是不知所措扑腾翅膀的蝴蝶鼓动。

“我说的是成年人的那种。”

他微笑着看陈立农逐渐反应过来的样子，脸颊和耳朵上的艳红像是要滴下来的鲜血一般。

“我先收个利息吧。”

蔡徐坤借助踩在楼梯上方的优势，嘴唇轻轻拂过陈立农发热的脸颊。

比之前自己想象过的触感还要软，像甜甜的棉花糖一般。

果然只是上手捏还是不够啊。

无视陈立农瞪圆了的眼睛，蔡徐坤无辜地表示明明自己之前被亲了，难道讨回来还有错吗。

还没等陈立农回复，身后猛然一声巨响。

 

黄明昊立马从地上爬起来，而本来应该在收拾行李的范丞丞只是呆呆地看着两人。

“呃……我拉丞丞过来和坤哥道个别，毕竟好久不见了……没想到还打扰你们……”

陈立农百口莫辩，只知道疯狂摆手摇头。

“不是，不是，是你们想多了！坤坤哥哥在逗我开玩笑呢！”

而罪魁祸首蔡徐坤直接撤退，回到来接他的车上了。

“我是认真的，农农。”他从车窗探头而出补充，然后，就乘车扬长而去了。

 

“我累了，去睡觉。”范丞丞面无表情，飞快地转身离开。

陈立农求救地看了一眼黄明昊，但这次连他都只能摇摇头表示无解。

范丞丞的表情让陈立农一瞬间觉得，如果不抓住他，似乎他下一秒会消失不见。

于是，他低头拉住了他的袖子。

而他停住了脚步，回头看着他。

耳边只有心脏跳动和秋风掠过的声音。

黄明昊无奈地摇摇头，两个当事人似乎完全没有察觉到这一幕多么暧昧。

他只好悄悄地远离陷入自己世界的二人。

 

“你知道的，坤坤哥哥喜欢开玩笑。”

范丞丞的视线不由自主停在了刚刚蔡徐坤亲吻过的地方，那里仿佛还微微泛红。而陈立农耳垂的嫣红倒是被秋风吹走了。

“我不觉得坤哥是个爱开玩笑的人，他一直很认真。”

范丞丞的右手渐渐变得冰凉。

他开始搞不清楚陈立农是真迟钝还是在装傻了。

从今晚看到蔡徐坤那一刻起，范丞丞就察觉到黄明昊一直对自己欲言又止的事实。

大概全世界只有陈立农会觉得自己跟蔡徐坤只是青梅竹马的哥哥和弟弟关系吧。

那在陈立农眼中，自己跟他又是什么关系呢？

人很好甚至愿意带自己去英国进修的老板？

“农农，你喜欢他吗？”

范丞丞转过身直视陈立农的眼睛。

他的眼神一直很清澈，偶尔会因为迷茫而变得雾蒙蒙的，但其实是因为陈立农在思考。

而现在的他皱着眉头，眼神波动，一副为难的样子。

“还有，为什么要跟我解释你和坤哥的事情呢？”

范丞丞另一只手包住陈立农抓住自己衣袖的手，他的手温温热热的，在这样的秋夜里，让人不想松开。

陈立农总是撩动别人的心弦后就急急忙忙地退开，游刃有余地游离在外，舒舒服服地呆在自己的安全区看别人为他喜怒哀乐。

而这次，范丞丞决定刨根问底，不允许他再逃走了。

他跟蔡徐坤不一样，他没有好耐性，也不懂得以退为进。

他不懂得掩藏自己的锋利，只知道将自己的全部毫无保留地展现在心上人面前。

“你以为，我为什么想要带你回英国？”

“我……我其实……”陈立农不知所措地垂下眼眸，“现在，对付D国收购不是才是最重要的吗？”

还是逃避。

这就是所谓的狡兔三窟吗。

范丞丞握紧了陈立农的手，却是将自己的衣袖从他的手中缓缓抽出。

“你说得对。”

他平静的语调和说话的内容微妙的不和谐，声音中还沾染了秋天的冷清。

“我累了，你也早点回去休息吧。”

陈立农已经分不清楚，范丞丞说的累指的是不是从英国归来的舟车劳顿。

抑或是心，累了。

 

 

接下来的几天里，朱正廷和范丞丞都很少出门。他们总是在书房里和蔡徐坤进行视频会议。

黄明昊自从范丞丞回来之后，就又开始放飞自我满世界跑了。

因此陈立农变成了大宅里最清闲的人。

他本想去疗养院陪陪哥哥，但是最近周院长在为哥哥去美国的手术做准备，总是为他安排各式各样的检查评估，探视时间没剩下多少。

于是他只好留在家里帮钟叔料理花园，他怕自己一旦闲下来就控制不住纷乱的思绪。

幸好钟叔因为蔡徐坤和朱正廷的关系缓和非常开心，每天都拉着陈立农有说不完的往事。

“毕竟是从小在一起长大的兄弟，哪里会有那么大的深仇大恨呢。”

陈立农学钟叔拿把小剪刀对着眼前的盆栽随意修修剪剪，但是总是不得要领。

 “可是……可是丞丞的父亲不就是因为……才……”

陈立农的随性乱剪急得钟叔抢回小剪刀，念叨着自己的盆栽心肝都被剪坏了。

“这你就错了，老爷是因病去世的，跟二少爷没有关系。”

钟叔看陈立农手都停下来了，意识到自己又不小心多嘴了。

“所以廷少他们也知道……？”

而钟叔只是随口搪塞，灰溜溜地赶紧抱着盆栽逃之夭夭了。

他想起，尤长靖说过月华本来第一继承人定的是蔡徐坤。如果蔡徐坤真的想要月华的话，直接等前任老大去世就收入囊中了，何必要背叛月华，白手起家呢。

陈立农看着书房的窗口，陷入了深思。

 

 

夜晚的ICU无比的安静，只剩下监护仪规律的声音。

陈立农不是第一次踏入ICU，但是这个地方每一次都会让他感觉到生命的渺小。

病床上的人苍白如纸，身上插满了各种管子，尤长靖说这些管子连接着大大小小的机器都是暂时替他活着的器官。

一定是ICU的口罩和防护服过于厚实，不然自己怎么会有微微窒息的感觉呢，陈立农心想。

“我辞职了。”尤长靖不知道是对着陈立农说，还是对林彦俊说。

“是因为李Sir要息事宁人吗？”

也许是因为他快要退休了，很多事情都无法追究。

“我以前一直以为警察代表的一定就是正义，无论用什么样的手段。”

尤长靖一边脸被床头的灯光涂抹成黄色，而另一边脸陷在阴影中。

“当局者迷，我需要离开才能寻找这个问题真正的答案。”

他低头，仿佛是对着林彦俊说话。

“这也是个契机，我会用自己的方法，查出来这件事情的真相。”

 “那你有眉目了吗？”

这个问题让尤长靖思考了一会儿，才决定说出答案。

“蔡徐坤。”

这三个字像三块大石头狠狠地砸在陈立农地心头，他脱口而出：“可是那天蔡徐坤很晚才离开，根本没有时间去袭击他。”

“蔡徐坤这个地位，需要亲自动手吗？”

“可是如果他要杀他的话，何必要大费周章地先放他走呢。”

尤长靖在嘴巴的位置竖起食指，示意陈立农音量太大了。他只好急忙捂住嘴巴，换来的是尤长靖意味深长的一瞥。

“农农，派你去月华，反而和新兴的老大关系很好呢。”

尤长靖的反应让陈立农意识到自己刚才那番话听起来似乎是在维护蔡徐坤。

“可是林彦俊在的话，他的想法应该也会和我一样的……”

讥讽般的嗤笑声响起，尤长靖递给陈立农一本厚厚的记事本。

陈立农就着床头昏暗的灯光，迅速翻看了记事本的内容，潦草的笔迹记录的都是关于那件暗杀案的线索。

“蔡徐坤让彦俊去调查范丞丞那天被暗杀的事情……”尤长靖直接把记事本翻到了中间，上面用力地反复描画着蔡徐坤三个大字，外周是一圈箭头。

“显然所有的证据都指向蔡徐坤，”尤长靖边说着边让陈立农把记事本收好，“这个证据我没提交，交给你保管了。”

陈立农无措地看着尤长靖，觉得他好像哪里有了变化，以往好好先生的外皮和信仰似乎一起被某种东西击碎了。

“农农，还有一件事情……”

他走近林彦俊，把护士整理好的被角翻开，露出脖颈。

陈立农不明所以，呆呆地跟着尤长靖过去。

“你不是让我帮你调查一个伤疤吗？”

那段脖颈上方，爬着一个丑陋的疤痕。

这个疤痕陈立农再熟悉不过。

那是无数次出现在他的噩梦里的疤痕。

他也清楚地记得，当天蔡徐坤是如何施展招式，在林彦俊的脖子上划过这道伤痕的。

餐刀比不上小刀的锋利，结痂后才看出是与陈立农哥哥脖子上类似的伤痕。

陈立农脑子里都是监护仪的噪音，摩擦着他本就敏感的神经。

原来一切都近在咫尺。

他的眼前再次浮现出哥哥伏在血水的身影。

定睛一看，又幻化成林彦俊的脸。

眼前又像倒带似的，逐帧回放蔡徐坤划过林彦俊脖子的那瞬间。他的手里变成了一把锋利的小刀，喷薄而出的鲜血差点溅入陈立农的双眼。

他再仔细看那张脸，蔡徐坤身下的人已经不是林彦俊，而是换成了自己哥哥。

 

陈立农那晚回去的时候脑袋是模糊的，太多的信息往他头脑里钻，打乱了他所有的逻辑。

他只记得尤长靖告别的时候像往常那样拍了拍他的头。

“还是那句话，保命要紧。”

“你只有你自己了。”

 

 

蔡徐坤结束了和朱正廷拉锯战般的视频会议，伸了一个大大的懒腰。

他拿起手机犹豫了一会儿，还是放下。

“阿坤，想给谁打电话？犹犹豫豫地可不像你啊。”

王子异抱着一沓资料从门外推门而入。

“这是我找的经典White Knight合作的案例，这次可别再放水了。”

“我们这次不做白武士，是做白护卫。”

王子异捂脸，蔡徐坤这不是放水，而是往自己身上戳洞放血啊。

“所以我们耗费这么多流动资金，连月华公司的控股权都拿不到？”

“你不怕我们就是下一个被狙击的公司？”

蔡徐坤只是摇摇头，推开了王子异的资料。

“就是怕我们成为下一个被狙击的公司，所以才不能拿太多的资金出来换月华的控股权。这样我们既可以帮助月华，又可以保有主动权。”

“但是有可能会反收购失败，两头空。”

王子异把资料往蔡徐坤手边推回去。

“这你就小看丞丞了。”蔡徐坤厌烦了推来推去，干脆把资料放到了王子异无法够到的桌角。

“Fine！”王子异举手投降状，“你赢了。”

蔡徐坤挑了挑眉，重又拿起了电话，示意王子异可以离开了。

但王子异显然还那么快放过他：“话说，跟情敌共事的感觉怎么样？”

“不劳你费心，跟兄弟共事的感觉很好。”

赶走了王子异，但最终，蔡徐坤还是没有联络陈立农。

不能把他逼得太紧，蔡徐坤心想，小兔子胆子小，得一步一步慢慢来。

 

 

海浪有气无力地扑到沙滩上。

秋夜微凉，这里便不像夏天时那般热闹了。

“没想到你还来了月华当卧底，是我小看你了。”黑夜里，只有男子手中的烟头和远处的灯塔闪着明灭的光。

“我也没想到你居然是ICAC的。”

“这么高贵典雅的男人比较适合T台是吗？很多人这么说。”

“对啊，米兰才适合你。”

木子洋笑了，这是他最欣赏陈立农的地方，永远都是这副讨人喜欢的样子。

 

 

第一次见到陈立农的时候，是他上初中的年纪。

当时他去B城办案，B城警察派了个年轻警察接待他。

这个小伙子居然就这么正直地带着千里迢迢办案的自己到警局附近一家普普通通只能勉强算整洁的茶餐厅吃饭。

比ICAC还廉洁，可怕。

不过这家茶餐厅东西也许的确不错，生意还算红火，居然已经没有位置了。

“哥！这里！”

彼时的陈立农比现在要怯生生一些，看到哥哥带着的陌生客人连声音都弱了下来。

“郑Sir，你弟弟？挺可爱的。”

“是我邻居家的孩子。农农，快叫叔叔。”

陈立农眼尖地发现了木子洋因为‘叔叔’二字嘴角抽搐了一下，马上甜甜地喊“哥哥好！”

 

 

“其实你早就知道，我哥的事情跟月华有关对不对。”

木子洋想，长大了还是没有小时候那么可爱了。

他不置可否地吸了一口烟。

“严格来说不属于我的办案范围，就算我知道也不可以告诉你的。”

陈立农想起自己来到A城只是因为眼前这个人语焉不详的一句话，不知道是该感到庆幸自己相信了眼前人还是该生气他明明知道线索却避而不谈。

“不过，你似乎也慢慢摸索出方向了。这就叫做，冥冥中早有注定吧。”

木子洋把手中的烟头按灭在便携烟灰缸里，拍拍手准备离开。

“洋哥，我如果没有猜错，你从一开始调查的部门就是O记。”

“你怀疑有黑警。”

陈述句，而不是疑问句。

木子洋欣赏地点点头，但却反问道：“我去B城调查A城的O记？弄弄同学的脑洞有点大哦。”

陈立农抿紧了双唇，一时不知道如何回答。

“想套我们ICAC的话，还不够班啊。”

木子洋拍了拍陈立农的肩膀，燃上了另一只烟，大摇大摆地离去。

 


	14. 追踪

 

 

临近中秋，黄明昊被召回A城，他只好无奈地收拾行李从地球的另一端跑回来。

而大宅迎接他的，只有陈立农，而朱正廷和范丞丞因为收购的事情忙得不可开交。

黄明昊无聊得只好把素描本拿到大厅，对着陈立农练习素描。

而陈立农推脱几次无果也就随他了，自己翻看林彦俊留下的笔记本，可是却看不出来任何有用的线索。

黄明昊也没有过多追问陈立农手中的本子，只是安静地画着自己的大作。

“画画这种东西呢，就是无中生有和有中生无。”

黄明昊似乎看到他苦思冥想的样子，突然说道。

陈立农耳朵听进去了，但没理解意思。光顾着摩挲着写着蔡徐坤名字那页，背面是因为写字用力过度而凹凸不平。

而下一页却毫无痕迹，光洁如新。

陈立农灵光一闪，惊讶地看向黄明昊。

“这肯定被人撕下了一页。”

就是为了误导别人怀疑蔡徐坤，让别人以为他是因为林彦俊查到了暗杀的凶手所以才下手的。

陈立农突然明白尤长靖不把这本笔记本提交上去的原因了。

他看着黄明昊低头画画的样子，试探性地问道：“Justin，以前月华也像最近那样不太平吗？”

陈立农觉得，从暗杀案到鸿爷的鸿门宴，从D国收购到林彦俊受袭，冥冥中似乎是被一条线串联起来。

“虽然一直以来月华和新兴不和吧，但是实际上因为月华势力大不如前，所以哥也没有要把新兴完全打倒的计划。”

黄明昊一边画，一边回答陈立农的问题。

“但是这段时间来发生的每一件事情，都好像是在怂恿两方打起来。”

“农农，你想查什么？”黄明昊突然停笔，看向陈立农，他的眼神突然锋利起来。

这四兄弟虽然性情各异，然而每个人的直觉都异常灵敏。

“好啦，”黄明昊没有等陈立农回答就笑起来了，“其实我也很好奇这段时间发生的事情。”

“从目前的线索来看，背后的这个人既能联合鸿叔，又能联合D国人。农农，你觉得会是何方神圣呢？”

陈立农啃着手指甲，飞快地过滤这段时间恶补的A城黑道人物。

黄明昊看他沉思，自顾自地又开始了素描。

“等下！”

突然的声音惊扰了黄明昊的画笔，线条瞬间变形。

“方向错了，他联合的不是D国人，是Aeneas，力叔的儿子。”

黄明昊的表情变得不可思议。

“力叔还有鸿叔都是月华的长老，和义父一起打江山的。虽然Aeneas比较废物，但是他对我们这些养子都看不上，除了D国人谁还使唤得动他啊。”

“那他们这个级别的还有谁？”

“还有一个长老，不过好多年前就去世了。”

“农农，方向不太对，”黄明昊用画笔戳着自己的嘴巴，“能使得动这两个人的恐怕得是义父再世了。”

陈立农阖上笔记本，垂下眼帘。似乎猜到了陈立农心中所想，黄明昊的表情也渐渐变得难以置信。

“农农，不可能是他的。”

不一定需要范老大再世，如果是范老大的亲生儿子呢……

朱正廷一直因为是义子的身份而名不正言不顺，可是如果是范丞丞的话……

可是如果范丞丞想要整个月华的话，完全没有必要兜那么大一个圈子假装自己不想继承的样子。

“但是这一切事件的确是因为丞丞回来开始的。”

陈立农只是默默地说道。

“那我还说一切是你来月华开始的呢。”黄明昊不赞同地用铅笔戳了戳陈立农的额头，陈立农倒是没有反抗，任由他乱来。

“农农，你这样怀疑丞丞，他肯定又要伤心了。我看他啊，是要在英国孤独终老了。”

黄明昊收回铅笔，把素描本往沙发一撇，自己无奈地往后倒。

“我也不相信。”

陈立农叹了一口气，他回想起范丞丞每次看向自己的眼神，他的直觉告诉他，这不会是骗人的眼神。

尽管他和范丞丞认识时间还不长，但是就是莫名觉得自己比预想中了解他。

他突然不合时宜地想起那天范丞丞缓缓抽出袖子的表情，很平静却也很忧伤。

而罪魁祸首，则是自己。

他深吸一口气，认真地说：“就是因为我信任丞丞，所以我会查清楚的。”

黄明昊坐起，担忧地看着陈立农：“你别管这事了，哥哥他们肯定也能察觉，就让他们自己调查吧。”

“他们有他们要忙的事情，我也想稍微尽点力。”

毕竟自己哥哥的医药费也算是有月华的资助，而且这也算是为警队尽力吧，陈立农心想。好不容易遇上O记和月华利益一致的时候。

他们沉默了好久，黄明昊一开始还想着说服陈立农，结果最终也没想好措辞。

“所以，到底丞丞和坤哥你选哪一个呢？”

陈立农因为黄明昊突如其来的疑问差点从沙发上滑下来。

他们不知道，办公室正在商议收购方案的范丞丞和蔡徐坤同时打了个响亮的喷嚏，而朱正廷则是嫌弃地离他们更远了。

“我……我现在没有心情考虑这些事情……”

陈立农嗫喏地含糊不清，脑海里不由自主地交替出现那天两人的话语。

——“我可以喜欢农农了吗？”

——“你以为，我为什么想要带你回英国？”

总算知道什么是剪不断理还乱了。

况且，他们都还不知道他的身份呢。

他突然想起林彦俊的话，来自资深卧底前辈的判断，自己应该的确是不适合当卧底的吧。

等到尘埃落定的时候，也许就是要做出抉择的时候了。

 

 

忙前忙后了几天，陈立农终于找到时间抽空去探望郑锐彬。

周院长告诉他，手术日子已经安排好了，近期再完善几个检查就可以动身出发了。

郑锐彬还是老样子，每天呆呆地坐在轮椅上。

陈立农满怀雀跃地和他宣布去美国做手术的时候，他也没有任何反应。

“我听董护士说郑Sir要去美国做手术了？混得不错嘛，弄弄。”

门外进来一个身材高挑的不速之客。

“不及洋哥你不到十分钟就把这家疗养院的护士都混熟了。”

“讲正事，你最好有值得我这十分钟时间的情报。”

陈立农回头看了一眼轮椅上的郑锐彬，然后才带着木子洋往疗养院外的花园走去。

“你知道林彦俊遇袭的事么？”

“略有耳闻，不就是你们O记卧底被挖出来报复了。”

木子洋漫不经心地说道，而陈立农则是摇了摇头。

“那天，O记行动队A组成员也在附近埋伏，而且暴露了被Aeneas抓起来，后来被蔡徐坤放回去的。”

“你想说什么？”

“我问过尤长靖，他们这个行动安排得很突然，所以知道的人很少。”

木子洋终于提起兴趣了，但陈立农却是不着急地娓娓道来。

“其实他们那天失联了超过30分钟，理论上来说留在总部接应的人应该报知上级，前往救援。”

“但是那晚根本没有相关的记录。”

“只有一个可能。”

木子洋对上陈立农的双眼，接他的话。

“A组有卧底。”

木子洋追查O记的黑警时间不短了，甚至都怀疑内部都已经进行一轮世代交替了。

而自从李Sir担任O记老大之后就更加不好查了，那家伙长袖善舞，简直找不到一点缝隙。

怪不得林彦俊的事情这样大事化小，原来是隐藏了这么一个突破口。

木子洋垂下眼帘，长腿一伸，伸了一个大大的懒腰。

“这个情报不错，你说吧，想知道什么。”

“当年你到B城跟我哥查的到底是什么案子？”

陈立农曾经想借助郑锐彬的同事调查他最后跟踪的案子，但是除了他接待了从A城来的木子洋之外，所有卷宗都是绝密级别。

他马上敏锐地意识到肯定和郑锐彬的遇袭有关。还有月华擒拿手造成的伤痕、调查O记的木子洋。这些像是表面没有联系孤立的冰山，但冰面下看不见的地方也许相通。

“你知道当年A城和B城发生的几起手法一样的抢劫案吗？没过多久月华就建起来了，长老里还有A城和B城人，几乎所有人都认定肯定是他们几个干的。”

陈立农想起来，鸿爷当时以范丞丞逼迫朱正廷，要他说出的钱的下落。想来他说的那笔钱就是建帮之后遗留下来的赃款。

“但是，没有证据。”木子洋双肩一耸，“而且当时，没有我们ICAC嘛，你也知道会有多腐败的。”

听到这，本来还奇怪木子洋提到这么久远的事的陈立农突然接话。

“你是说，你和我哥调查的就是这个案子？”

木子洋不置可否地笑了笑：“本来打算说到这就打住了，不过今天我心情不错，再多告诉你几个情报。”

“当时重启这个案件是因为有人去B城报案了，说手里握有证据，甚至有和警方私通的证据，所以我就去了B城一趟。你哥以前是A城人，懂点A城方言，所以就由他来接待我。”

可是在陈立农的印象里，这个抢劫案到现在也还是悬案，嫌疑人也没有受到法律的惩罚。

“我当时还以为我要立大功了呢，结果，”木子洋神秘地晃了晃手指，“证人后来消失了。”

是被发现了吧，陈立农毫不意外黑帮发现卧底的处置方式。

“这个证人超级神秘，连我都不知道是何方神圣。”

太阳渐渐落山了，黄昏烧红了天际。

“但是，你哥似乎接触过证人。”

木子洋的话让陈立农一下揪紧了把手。

“虽然他遮遮掩掩在隐瞒啦，但是我的直觉告诉我他跟证人有过接触，而且是瞒着警察这边的接触。”

“据我所知，这个案件在证人消失之后又重启了一次，真正关闭是在郑Sir受伤之后。”

陈立农低着头，看不出表情。

“你的意思是，我哥可能拿到了证物，所以才会中弹？”

“最后一个情报，你哥受伤的前一段时间，蔡徐坤去过B城。”

黄昏的红蔓延到了陈立农的双眼。

 

 

蔡徐坤接到陈立农电话的时候，心情非常复杂。

他看着来电提示的名字，想着也许是要给他上次表白的答复。

一方面他为陈立农的主动联系而高兴，另一方面却又担心并不是自己期待的答复。

电话铃声已经开始再一次循环了，陈立农也许已经开始嘀咕为什么不听电话了吧。

这么犹豫扭捏可不像自己啊。

蔡徐坤一鼓作气按下了接听键。

“喂，坤少吗？”

陈立农的声音听起来不对劲，甚至比对自己的称呼更不对劲。

蔡徐坤敏感地察觉到也许不是跟告白有关的事情，心中暂时松了一口气，但又因为陈立农语气中透出的疏离感到奇怪。

“农农，怎么了，发生什么事了吗？”

“我……我就想问你后来有去B城找过我吗？”

陈立农好像觉得这个问题有些奇怪，立马又补充了一句：“我不是责怪你，我只是突然想起来，因为你说你找了我很久。如果没有我也能理解的！真的！”

蔡徐坤听他的语气，甚至好像希望自己没有再去过B城。

“后来我去过好几次，可是那时你已经搬家了……问遍周围邻居也没人知道你们搬去了哪里……”

“是什么时候？”

蔡徐坤隐隐觉得，陈立农的声音似乎越来越冰冷，但他还是如实回答自己去的日期。

“……我明白了，”陈立农声音变得很低沉，像是说着言不由衷的话，“你专程过来还跟你错过了，我们不太有缘呢。”

“倒也不是，再去B城是因为我有些事情要去处理。说起缘份的话其实……”

陈立农的沉默让蔡徐坤不敢再多说，他总觉得今天的陈立农哪个地方都不对劲。

“你今晚有空吗？我有些事想和你当面说。”

隔了半晌，电话的另一头才传来了陈立农的声音。

“约个时间我去接你吧。”

“不了，我下午还有事。”

没等蔡徐坤回答，陈立农直接留下了见面的时间地点，然后就要同蔡徐坤告别了。

“农农，你没事吧？如果是在烦恼上次那件事的话，你不需要现在就给我答案。”

陈立农只是低低地笑了笑，没多说什么就挂了电话。

 

 

当晚，蔡徐坤很早就到达了陈立农口中的见面地点。

那是个新建的小餐厅，环境还算文艺别致，而且周围很安静，是个适合谈心的好地方。

蔡徐坤坐下之后就开始专心等待陈立农。

他无聊地想起陈立农提起去B城的事情。

当时自己的确是接了一个任务，义父让他去取回一件东西，从一个年轻警察的手里。

“不过，如果可以的话，尽量不要伤了他。”

蔡徐坤第一次接这么特别的任务。不过想到义父向来都不喜欢与警方冲突，这个要求倒是情理之中。

他到现在还记得那个警察的模样，自己使出擒拿手从他手中抢走东西时那副难以置信的样子。

但是这个警察的确难缠，那一招他居然还能破解。

蔡徐坤只当作是自己改良的版本用于实战还是不够强力，最后只好使出了原汁原味义父所教的版本，配合小刀总算制服了那个警察。

他检查了一下警察的伤势，不足以致命。清理完现场后就把他晾在一旁，自己则是拿着义父要求的东西回酒店了。

想到这，蔡徐坤觉得年少的自己还是太过鲁莽，因为最终自己还是没有完美完成义父的嘱咐。

第二天他在茶餐厅吃早餐，看到电视的新闻才知道，那个警察被人爆头了。不过他的命大，发现的时候居然还没死。

当时周围的人是怎么评价的来着。

“警察命好大哟，还是因为名字取得好啦。”

因此蔡徐坤还特别注意了这个警察的名字。

郑锐彬。

听起来的确是个好名字。

 

 

蔡徐坤看了眼手表，已经离约定时间过了两个多小时了，可是陈立农还是不见踪影。

餐厅的服务员已经好几次看向他这边了。

蔡徐坤决定给陈立农打个电话，结果掏出电话的时候就已经有电话打进来了。

是农农的来电。

“农农，你到哪啦……”

“蔡徐坤，是我。”

电话那头传来的是朱正廷的声音。

他的声音有些低沉，让蔡徐坤听不真切。

于是他看了一眼手机，的确显示是农农的来电。

他的心中开始有了不好的预感。

“农农，被绑架了。”

 


	15. 真相

 

 

所谓寂静，就是能听见自己心脏跳动的声音。

陈立农缓缓睁开双眼，发现自己四肢受缚，被关在一处阴暗寂静的地方。

胸前计时器的倒数几乎要与胸腔内跳动的心脏同步。

他本应和接替尤长靖的联络人交接，结果其实是个陷阱。

尽管知道有黑警，陈立农还是没有提高应有的警惕。

有人从最阴暗处踱步到他的跟前。

“果然是你。”

陈立农辨认出眼前人的外貌，了然地笑了。

“陈Sir，侦察能力不错。”

他蹲在陈立农面前，与他平视，阴影覆盖了他的所有表情。

“你想干什么？”

“将月华和新兴一网打尽，怎么样，我跟陈Sir的目标是一致的吧。”

陈立农讽刺地勾了勾嘴角，冷淡地回应：“我怎么会跟一个袭击警察的家伙目标一致呢？”

林彦俊的笔记本里，其实埋藏了一个不起眼的线索。

知道林彦俊有一条子弹项链的人，除了蔡徐坤，还有王子异。

而偷走这条项链，把尤长靖引到Aeneas的局，其实也是王子异。

“那天，你就在附近。”

王子异配合地点点头：“本来嘛，我是去搞定那帮警察的，结果林彦俊……”

 

 

林彦俊出现在王子异面前的时候，说不惊讶是假的。

此时他手中拿着一把枪，枪口对准尤长靖的心脏。

王子异万万没有想到，蔡徐坤居然放过了林彦俊。

该说是变仁慈了，还是变软弱了。就因为他的小兔子回来了吗……

但此时没有多余的时间让他深究，他立马把枪口移开，直接对准林彦俊。

林彦俊马上双手投降状。

“路过而已，马上离开。”

王子异举着枪，看着林彦俊双手投降慢慢后退离开，直到拐角处。

他在心中倒数，五、四、三——

果不其然，拐角处突然出现林彦俊折返的身影，他直接往王子异的方向开枪。

王子异堪堪躲过，却听到了由远而近的人声。终于明白过来林彦俊开枪的目的并不是要打中他，而是要制造响声，引别人过来。

“终于用上你送我的枪了……”林彦俊得意洋洋地炫耀，看王子异狼狈地离开。

此时小巷子里弥漫着C国火药的味道，连林彦俊都有些呛，王子异更是咳嗽得异常厉害。

王子异咳嗽的声音突然让林彦俊有种熟悉的感觉。

和李Sir给他听的那段残缺的录音一模一样。

那么，一切都有了解释。

 

 

“如果他不是多管闲事要回酒店找蔡徐坤的话，我也不会想到他猜出我身份来了。”

而陈立农则是从阿常口中得知王子异在C国过敏，进而推断出咳嗽声的主人。

他再次翻看了陆定昊给他整理的那本手册，才发现王子异其实也是月华创始人之一的儿子。

B城的证人，早逝的长老，联合的鸿爷和Aeneas，一个个孤立的珠子终于被线索串联起来。

“你的父亲还知道找警察自首，怎么儿子就学不乖呢？”

王子异冷笑，没有如陈立农所预料的被激怒：“因为我父亲找警察合作，可是最后还是被范老大发现，被杀了啊。”

 

王子异从小在国外生活，对自己父亲在国内的工作一无所知。长大之后他才逐渐明白，是因为父亲比任何人都希望脱离黑社会，过上平和的日子。

可惜选错了方法，也错估了他以前的兄弟。

最后，还是不得善终。

 

“你哥帮我爸保护证物，结果你也看到了。”

看到陈立农终于眼神微变，他慢慢地说：“我跟你才是坐在同一条船上的人啊。”

“就像我父亲和你哥哥一样，”他缓缓起身，居高临下，“我们才是正义的一方，警察不能惩罚的人，交给我们来惩罚。”

陈立农闭上眼睛，眼前尽是郑锐彬遇袭之后，他同事的遮瞒，他上司的推脱。他们宁肯牺牲一名优秀警员，也不愿意被发现警队内部的问题。

而伤害他哥哥的人依旧逍遥法外。

他的脑海浮现出蔡徐坤的声音，浮现处那双温柔看着自己的眼睛。

他当时是带着怎样的表情去伤害哥哥的呢？

除了用自己的力量，还有其他人能为哥哥报仇吗？

阴暗逐渐混入陈立农的眼眸，而王子异还在火上加油。

他拿出手机，放出了一段视频。

画质很模糊，但是陈立农确实看到了蔡徐坤和郑锐彬打斗的身影，最后倒在地上的是自己的哥哥。

他不忍再看，移开了视线。

“除了蔡徐坤，还有月华前老大，他才是伤害你哥哥的元凶。”

王子异的声音如鬼魅，逐寸侵蚀陈立农的灵魂。

“虽然他不在了，但是他的儿子——”

“你放过吗？”

陈立农仰头看他，眼球埋入了混沌。

“不能。”

 

 

所谓寂静，就是能听见画笔划过纸张的声音。

月华大宅又一次迎来了四兄弟的团聚。蔡徐坤接到朱正廷电话之后马上赶回别墅，他赶到的时候，大厅一片静默，只听到黄明昊在画纸上乱写乱画的声音。

桌上摆放着一台手机，是陈立农的，而手机壁纸被恶意地更换成了他被蒙住眼睛、缚住四肢的照片。

照片里的他眉头微皱，紧紧蜷着身子，胸前恶趣味地用锁链绑着一个计时器。

如果蔡徐坤没猜错，那应该连接着一个炸弹。

“还是小看了王子异啊，是谁说不要打草惊蛇来着。”

朱正廷虽然语带嘲讽，然而声音里却少了往常的余裕。

蔡徐坤没有接话，只是紧紧地攥着手中的手机。

按照他和朱正廷的计划，只要明天和E国的恩佐先生商量好收购Aeneas老板公司的事情，就可以进行最后的收网了。

所有的所有都可以完结。然而，千算万算，蔡徐坤最担心的事情还是发生了。

在来的路上，钱正昊已经联系上他，说是发现本应监视中的王子异在一场混乱中脱离了他们的跟踪。

那就说明，王子异知道了他们的计划，而且还抓走陈立农，反将他们一军。

一切都往最坏的方向前进。

“明天是和恩佐先生进行最后谈判的日子，”黄明昊突然放下画笔，他的声音很冷静，“所以，这件事情交给警察吧。”

话音未落，蔡徐坤把手机一下砸到了桌面上，打断了黄明昊的话。

“王子异的要求是什么？”

“明天五点，我和你两个人去A码头。”

一直沉默的范丞丞突然开口。

自从收到陈立农被绑架的消息之后，范丞丞就一反常态得很，一点都不闹腾。

虽然自从那天之后，黄明昊眼见着范丞丞变得沉默寡言，可是这次的事情居然让范丞丞变得更沉默了。

黄明昊觉得自己已经看不透范丞丞了，而蔡徐坤和朱正廷他从来没有看透过。

“你不在，丞丞不在，明天还谈什么谈。这不就是相当于把月华拱手于人吗！”

朱正廷居然没有出声，既没有表示反对，也没有对黄明昊的话表示赞同。

他觉得这个家一定是疯了，也许从陈立农来的第一天起就已经出现了某种他不知道的改变。

“Justin，你从小就很机灵，比我们都看得透。”

蔡徐坤把激动的黄明昊拉回来，只是摸了摸他的头。

“之后的事情，就交给你和正廷了。”

黄明昊觉得蔡徐坤果然还是那个狡猾的二哥，总是知道怎么说话自己最无可反驳。

 

当晚，范丞丞辗转反侧，他拼命回想自己最后一句跟陈立农说过的话是什么，回想陈立农最后的眼神。

却只记得那天门外冷酷地抽回衣袖，自己主动错开的眼睛。

他想，农农会因此伤心吗。

心底里却是希望陈立农因此难过的。明天就要面对未知，无论结果如何，他都希望陈立农能记得自己。

唯一可惜的是，从来没有好好地同陈立农道别过，也没有真真正正地告白过。

越想越是睡不着，他干脆起身倒杯牛奶助眠。

大厅里居然还有人，是朱正廷坐在沙发上。

就像从英国回来的那晚。

“我估你睡不着。”

朱正廷直接走向吧台，端出了热好的牛奶。

范丞丞接过，呷了一口，居然是加了糖的。

“甜一点的好睡，你明天可能有一场硬仗。”

“哥，谢谢你没有阻止我。”

朱正廷背过身去，没有接话。

“你们都长大了，该自己选择了。”

 

而留宿在月华大宅的蔡徐坤，一夜无梦。

第二天凌晨，他醒得很早，钟叔却已经准备好丰盛的早点了。

坐在餐桌一头优雅地进餐的，是朱正廷。

蔡徐坤反应过来了，怪不得昨晚朱正廷一句话都没有反对。

他拉开椅子，开始给自己的煎饼抹糖浆。

“你这样做，丞丞会恨你的。”

这时候的范丞丞和黄明昊，由于牛奶里安眠药强大的效力，闹钟反复鸣响却依然睡得香甜。

“无所谓，恨我总比危险好。他也应该长大了。”

朱正廷已经吃得七七八八，他拿餐巾揩拭嘴角。

“所以你也要当骑士啊，那你猜我们谁会遭到恶龙的毒手呢？”

“那肯定是你，你运气向来比较差，”朱正廷信心十足地掸了掸衣袖，“背叛这种苦差事，义父当时也是选了你。”

“你知道了？不过反应有点慢。”

气朱正廷这种事情，果然还是蔡徐坤最擅长。

 

当年，蔡徐坤从义父领到的最后一项任务，就是背叛月华。

“我已经压不住场了，好彩他们不知道我病了，不然肯定马上就分裂月华了。”

那天，义父坦白了自己的病，也说出了自己最后的安排。

“阿坤，你离开月华吧。

只有离开月华，才可以撇开江湖道义，诛杀所有月华内外的威胁。从鸿爷到力爷，将长老们的势力逐个清除，最后只剩下D国人了。

 

“D国那帮家伙这次收购失败，流动资金都没了，自己都会被收购。最后的仗打得不错。”

“全靠你成全。”

蔡徐坤拱拱手，把朱正廷气得都没脾气了。

“这件事情结束之后，你会回月华吗？”

蔡徐坤的沉默似乎昭示了一切。

“我跟你不同，我欠的都还清了。如果……”蔡徐坤说到一半，却没有接着说下去，“以后我不再是月华或者新兴的蔡徐坤了。”

“我要为我自己活着，为我想守护的活着。”

朱正廷抱肩，假装打了个寒战。

“太酸了吧，以为自己台偶男主啊。”

“那，出发吧。”

他想起很久以前，他和朱正廷一起踏入月华大宅的门。

这间别墅的主人让他们活下去，让他们拥有了人生。

而现在，也算有始有终吧，他想。

 

 

所谓寂静，是能听到自己一呼一吸的声音。

“我们到了，出来吧。”

蔡徐坤和朱正廷跟着手机的指示，绕来绕去终于绕到指定的仓库。

仓库在他们进入之后就马上关闭了，不知道是做了什么手脚，通讯设备也全部报废。

幽暗的仓库弥漫着潮湿的气味，他们双手高举过头，屏息等待结果。

突如其来白炽光让他们已经习惯黑暗的视网膜烙下黑影。

聚光灯打在了高高的货架上，上面坐着的是四肢受缚的陈立农。

胸前是熟悉的计时炸弹。

已经开始了运转。

-1：00：00。

-00：59：59

“农农——！”

蔡徐坤情不自禁地喊出了他的名字，然而陈立农还是低着头，不知道是否清醒。

 

“欢迎光临，这可是当年老头子们抢劫之后遁逃成功的仓库哦。牵涉了我们这么多人命运的一案，也是很有纪念意义的地方。”

王子异从黑暗走到陈立农的身边，他席地而坐，看着底下的蔡徐坤和朱正廷。

“唉，果然和想象的一样，货真价实的王子并没有来呢。”

“你跟月华的恩怨和丞丞根本没有关系！”

朱正廷的话让王子异笑了：“父仇子报，父债子还，你说对吧，农农？”

陈立农从刚才起就一直低着头，此时才真正抬起头。

他面无表情地扫了一眼蔡徐坤和朱正廷。

以前，陈立农的眼里总是带着真诚，而此时的眼神却是空洞一般，让蔡徐坤心头一紧。

“子异，你不就是想破坏我们和E国公司的谈判嘛，你已经得偿所愿了，可以放人了吧？”

“阿坤，我是个很公道的人，”王子异伸出一只手指，“看在你们还算是那个人的儿子的份上，要一命还一命才行。”

“还有，从古到今，只有一位骑士能将公主带走哦。”

蔡徐坤盯着陈立农，然而他还是面无表情，连计时器倒数的声音他都充耳不闻。

朱正廷似乎预料到了一切，坦然道：“你想怎么玩？”

在所有人的注视下，王子异将枪的子弹都卸下。

“俄罗斯轮盘，直截了当的游戏呢。”

所谓俄罗斯轮盘，就是将左轮手枪的六个弹槽放入一颗子弹，然后赌博者轮流用这把枪对着自己的头部射击，真正的赌命游戏。

“放两颗子弹吧，”陈立农突然开口，“六分之一的概率太慢了，我的计时器不等人。”

王子异深以为然地点点头：“那位置也由你来定吧。”

陈立农随意地指了指两个连续的位置，冷眼看着王子异把子弹装填上。

“这是C国生产的子弹吧，火药量比一般子弹足，一下就能解决了。”

“农农懂得还挺多啊。”

王子异饶有兴致地欣赏朱正廷和蔡徐坤惊讶的表情，将轮盘旋转，卡到手枪里。

“咔”地一声，在空旷的仓库里显得更加响亮，是命运到来的钟声。

朱正廷和蔡徐坤面对面略微僵硬地坐下，而王子异将手枪扔到他们中间，开始决定第一枪的旋转。

所有人的视线都盯着那把旋转的手枪，等待它速度逐渐减慢，缓缓指向某个人。

是蔡徐坤。

“我就说……你的运气向来比较差。”朱正廷故作镇定地开玩笑，但紧紧握拳的左手暴露了他的内心。

但蔡徐坤接过手枪，深深地看着陈立农。

陈立农却并不领情，只是低着头看地，背在身后的双手却已经绞成一团了。

而蔡徐坤仍然定定地看着那个方向，将枪口抵住自己的太阳穴。

自己向自己开枪的感觉是不一样的，蔡徐坤不是第一次被人用枪抵住太阳穴，也不是第一次抵住别人的太阳穴，但那种压迫感却完全不同，大概就像医生给自己开刀护士给自己扎针的感觉吧。

他闭上眼睛，缓缓扣动扳机。

“啪。”

是空炮的声音。

也是三颗心头大石放下的声音。

王子异发出嘘声，而朱正廷的手缓缓松开，直接取过蔡徐坤手中的枪。

他显然干脆得多，直视着前方，直接扣动扳机。

也是空炮的声音。

接下来，就是二分之一的机会了。

蔡徐坤这次也没有犹豫，动作比上次熟练很多，直接扣动扳机。

反而是朱正廷拿着手枪，思考了片刻。

“农农，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“你是不是警察？”

陈立农倒是没有想到朱正廷这种关头会问这些问题，他差点保持不住自己的冷脸。

他看了一眼似乎一早就知道的蔡徐坤，只是点点头。

“那你一开始救丞丞是故意的吗？”

陈立农觉得一切都像是冥冥中的安排，让他加入月华，但要说故意的，却也算不上。只能说老天爷对每个人都有特殊的安排吧。

于是他摇了摇头。

“那我就放心了，我还没笨到那种地步。”

朱正廷终于扣下了扳机。

所有人的呼吸都屏住了。

“啪……”

是空枪。

 

朱正廷难以置信地看着手中的枪，而蔡徐坤只是微笑着，在他发呆的时候把枪直接抢过来。

那是只剩下两颗子弹的手枪。

朱正廷不知道现在应该是什么感觉，自己一直视之为死敌的人终于要走上绝路。

却并不开心。

他想起第一次看见蔡徐坤的时候。

用一字来形容，就是“独”。

跟一直与弟弟相依为命的自己不同。

很独立，也很孤独。

第一眼看到他就知道他会是自己一生的对手。

虽然在决裂之前一直保持着表面上的兄友弟恭，但他总是明白的，义父有意无意地会将他们两个比较。

而蔡徐坤总是比他优秀一点点。

有过不甘，有过愤恨，等到他最终接受他们之间差距的时候，他却背叛了月华。

然后又让自己发现他的背叛其实是为了月华。

然后又让他以为月华对他很重要的时候，告诉自己并非如此。

他想，他也许从来没有搞懂过眼前这个人。

 

轮到蔡徐坤，他拿着手枪，对着自己的太阳穴。

半晌，却又放下。

“子异，有一件事情，我一直都没有跟你说。”

“你的父亲，你知道是谁杀的吗？”

王子异显然被他突然的提问弄懵了，他一时无法回答。

“我只有一个失败的任务。”

“你说的是农农的哥哥的事吧——那个叫郑锐彬的警察。”

王子异故意提起郑锐彬，陈立农平静如水的表情终于逐渐阴暗。

“关于郑锐彬的事，我之后会原原本本地告诉农农。可是，我现在要说的不是这个。”

“杀死你父亲的人，你根本不知道。”

“哦？”

蔡徐坤定定地看着王子异。

“是鸿爷和力叔。”

“我当年的任务是参与保护你的父亲。但是，很遗憾我没能完成……”

王子异轻蔑地笑了：“你说我就信？”

蔡徐坤掏出了口袋里的录音笔，先是沙沙的声音，最后不甚清晰的男声。

是鸿爷的声音。

“思思，我才是……月华最厉害的人……老大在的时候又怎么样……还想包庇老王个二五仔去跟警察通风的……还不是我和阿力搞定他了……早知道当时就把蔡徐坤个衰仔一起做掉…………不然阿力也不会死在他手上………………”

王子异的手开始剧烈的抖动，他大口大口地喘着粗气。

“为什么……不早点就告诉我……”

蔡徐坤不忍地移开了视线，他叹了一口气。

“反正我也要搞定他们，不需要你掺和到这些事情里。”

蔡徐坤不知道这个算是他的优点还是缺点。

他总是以为自己能背负所有。

承受所有他希望珍视的人不需要承受的，包括背叛的骂名，包括复仇的痛苦。

然而，他却忽略了。他应该先询问别人的，别人是否需要他的承受。

“所以——你的意思是我联合了杀我父亲的仇人——”

王子异恍然大悟，怪不得鸿爷看自己的眼神总是存着诡异。

“蔡徐坤，你总是自以为是，以为自己什么都知道——”

“但是现在，我还是要你死！”

朱正廷终于反应过来，他想抢夺蔡徐坤手中的枪，然而却被他轻易地往旁边一让。

王子异将陈立农从座椅提起，他受的打击太大，神智已经不太清晰，像驱赶苍蝇一般胡乱挥舞遥控器，逼着蔡徐坤扣下扳机。

而陈立农只是静静地看着蔡徐坤，似乎是往他的心里看去。

微不可察地，他点了点头。

“子异，我真的把你当兄弟。”

得到的却是王子异不屑的狂笑。

就是这时。

蔡徐坤以迅雷不及掩耳之势，将枪口转向王子异，在他反应过来之前，直接射向他握紧遥控器的手腕。

血花四溅，王子异再也握不住手中的遥控器，只能绝望地看着它直直往下跌落。

朱正廷早已在下面接应，轻而易举地按下了停止键。

嘈杂的电子音终于停止。

而陈立农迅速将身旁的王子异放倒。

 

“蔡徐坤，看来你运气不错。”朱正廷一边帮陈立农解开腿上的绳子，一边说道。

“是农农聪明。”

蔡徐坤听到俄罗斯轮盘的时候，心里也是一惊。

“C国的两颗子弹的重量，在转动轮盘的时候，重力会将它们拉到下方……”

“所以前面的都是空的，在最后必中松懈之前再加火力，打心理战。”

“可是万一……”

朱正廷简直不敢想象，赌这种概率事件，万一出了岔子，就是死路一条啊。

“所以我的运气不错啊。”

蔡徐坤想，因为我的幸运女神就在我的面前。

“对了农农，关于你哥哥的事情，对不起，但是我真的……”

陈立农抿着嘴，似乎在思考措辞，眼中的神采却是已经恢复。

他其实已经知道郑锐彬的伤和蔡徐坤没有直接关系，昨晚都只是配合王子异在演戏，可是在蔡徐坤面前他却怎么都说不出“没关系”三个字来。

如果不是蔡徐坤打伤了郑锐彬，鸿爷的人又怎么会这么容易得手呢。

他明明知道自己只是在钻牛角尖，却无法解脱。

“农农……”

蔡徐坤只好苦笑着，离开了陈立农的身边，转而去从王子异身上翻找钥匙。

 

“嘀嗒——”

众人难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

是计时器再次启动的声音。

在空旷的仓库中，分外瘆人。

 

 

范丞丞是被黄明昊叫醒的。

黄明昊等到他睁开眼睛后，马上夹着尾巴逃到一旁，生怕被他迁怒。

钟叔被推到前排当挡箭牌，不知所措地摸着自己的白头发。

时针指向了九点，是最后谈判的时间。

他们找到了Aeneas老板的死对头，也就是E国的恩佐先生，在对方收购他们资金耗费紧张的时候，抄底对方的股份。

本来应该是朱正廷和蔡徐坤两方代表进行这场谈判的。

然而现在一直冲在前面为他们保驾护航的人已经不在了。

“你们出去吧……”

“别摔东西，我已经安排人调查仓库具体位置了，再等等就可以——”

“我得换套衣服，”范丞丞把他们推到门外，“镇住恩佐他们的人。”

瞪大的眼睛充分显示了黄明昊的疑惑，他甚至怀疑这样的范丞丞是被魂穿了吗？

“农农那边——”

突然提起的话题还是成功让范丞丞关门的手定格了一秒。

他没有回头。

“哥哥们会把农农救出来的，我相信他们。”

他的手紧紧抓住门框。

“现在，月华轮到我们守护了。”

 

正在进行拉锯战的会议室里，手机突然鸣响的声音特别明显。

黄明昊从座椅上弹起，大叫出声：“权哲定位到哥的位置了！”

“恩佐先生，抱歉我们这边的……”还没等范丞丞发话，翻译自顾自地开始圆场。

谈判代表恩佐先生年近六十，看起来是那种冷酷固执的老爷爷，因为这种不礼貌皱起了眉头。

“恩佐先生，别再通过翻译了，直接说吧。”范丞丞突然切换流利的E国话，把身边的翻译都镇住了。

“我现在有很重要的事情去办，但是这场谈判必须现在就成功。”

尽管翻译尽职地把这句话翻译成中文了，但黄明昊还是和其他人一样对范丞丞胸有成竹的一头雾水。

他看着范丞丞起身系好扣子，到恩佐先生旁边与他耳语了几句。奇迹般地，恩佐先生低低地笑了，爽快地比了个OK的手势。

“所以，你重要的事情是什么？”

“亲自救我重要的人。”

“祝你成功。”

“只会成功。”

范丞丞斩钉截铁地说道。

 

本来事情应该圆满完结的，然而恩佐先生却要求当天签字。

黄明昊开始嘀咕了，朱正廷和蔡徐坤两个CEO兼董事长都不在，这字还怎么签啊？

“在等什么啊？”黄明昊忍不住问道。

范丞丞不作声，只是看向门口，是某人推门而入的声音。

黄明昊幻想着哥哥他们把农农救回来，回来签字了。

然而现实是残酷的，推门而入的是钱正昊。

“可以签字了。”

范丞丞起身，率先在文件上签上自己的名字。

然后刚到的钱正昊也直接签字。

恩佐先生之前似乎见过蔡徐坤，他开始质疑来人的身份。

“恩佐先生，新兴的CEO从昨天开始就已经变成钱先生了，蔡先生已经退任了。而我也是最近才正式成为月华的CEO。”

黄明昊终于恍然大悟，没想到蔡徐坤这么大方，还留着这一手。

 

 

黄明昊上车之后，还是忍不住问范丞丞刚才耳语了什么。

“我说了几个公司的高管的名字。”

“就这样？”

“让他以为我们还有其他的合作对象啊。”

“实际上？”

“假的，时间那么赶找到他们一家就不错了。”

黄明昊一脸不可思议，也许陈立农带来的影响比他想象要大。肉麻点说，这是爱情的力量？

“少爷，有车在跟着我们。”

“可能是警察的人。”

 

 

“仓库里还有别人。”

朱正廷举着枪，警惕地四处张望。

“是警察的卧底。”

木子洋说过他已经接近真相，估计这就是黑警破釜沉舟的理由。

蔡徐坤用了手边能找到的所有工具，还是解不开陈立农胸前的定时炸弹的锁链。

他气得把手中的工具用力地摔到地上。

此时的陈立农却格外冷静。

“你们走吧，他的目标是我。”

仓库的门应声打开，仿佛是在送别蔡徐坤和朱正廷。

光亮照进黑暗的仓库，这数十分钟，已是恍如隔世。

“一定会有办法的。”

蔡徐坤抛下这句话，拿起手枪不死心地开始了搜寻。

“他拿着遥控，那就一定在这个仓库里。”

朱正廷也向另外一个方向，开始了搜寻。

陈立农胸前的计数器时间一分一秒减少，他着急的却是那两个人不顾自己安危的探索。

他勉强站起身，试图拉住两人。

 

 

“投降吧，外面都是我们的人了。”

是范丞丞的声音。

这是陈立农第一次看见范丞丞持枪，他的枪对准一个人的脑袋。

那个人是韩沐伯。

陈立农不由得着急地大喊：“丞丞，你知道自己在干什么吗！”

范丞丞想，好在陈立农还能跟自己大呼小叫。

这就足够了。

“陈Sir，见到上司，不敬个礼吗？”

最终，他还是知道了。

陈立农第一反应，居然是觉得松了一口气。

就算从范丞丞的眼里再也得不到信任，陈立农也不想继续欺骗他。

他只知道，范丞丞不应该出现在这里。

让老板以身涉险，自己这个保镖当得太不称职了。

他突然反应过来，范丞丞把A组的韩沐伯带了过来，而O记的黑警潜伏在A组——

电光火石之间，陈立农终于明白了范丞丞的用意。

他想把暗处的人引出来！

 

“啪——！”

从幽暗的仓库深处突然响起的枪声。

瞄准的自然是范丞丞。

第一枪没有命中，从范丞丞的胳膊擦肩而过。

陈立农来不及反应，也等不及反应。

他的身体就自动反射，马上捡起地上的枪，向着幽暗处射去。

接着便是，子弹穿透皮肉的声音。

暗处，那个货架上的人终于现身，却是摇摇欲坠的样子。

 

“秦奋！”

隔得再远，韩沐伯也能认出自己多年的兄弟。

而对方只是无奈地耸了耸肩，却因为抽动了伤口疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“我来支援？”秦奋自嘲地笑笑，“不行，太假了。”

“木子洋说的原来都真的，真的是你。”

“不然光靠你那套，什么都要正大光明的，A组早被B组踩在脚下了。”

秦奋居然很坦然。

果然，一旦越过边界，那么理智就会迷失。

蔡徐坤对这些戏码毫无兴趣，他马上冲过去想要抢夺秦奋手中的遥控器。

还有一分钟，就不用再听见这嘈杂的电子声了，他想。

而秦奋只是微微一笑，然后将闪着红光的遥控器，摔向了墙角。

 

精巧的遥控器碰触到白色墙。

当即四分五裂。

如同他们最后的希望。

 


	16. 越难越爱

 

 

又是一年学警招生季。

还是老旧的教室，还是熙熙攘攘的学警们。

而踏入教室的换成了陆定昊。

“大家好，我是O记B组组长，”陆定昊勾起了招牌微笑，“今年由我为大家讲解本区的三合会情况。”

学警们翻开了自己手中的档案，比往年薄了不少。

“原因是我们O记实现了双杀！”陆定昊气势恢宏地拍着讲台。

“新兴的老大蔡徐坤解散了新兴会，只留下新兴集团。”屏幕上照样打出了蔡徐坤那张照片，大背头黑墨镜。

“而月华，也摇身一变，成了正当的企业。现在本区的三合会都是新一代的人，还是乌合之众居多啦。”

台下的学警当即举手提问：“O记在其中貌似也没发挥什么作用吧。”

陆定昊差点想飞奔到台下给这个学警一个大嘴巴巴，但考虑到现在的身份，他还是清了清嗓子，勉为其难地解释：“这一切，都是我们O记的卧底促成的！”

那个学警还是不依不饶：“真的假的，这个人现在在哪？不要告诉我是你自己……”

“当然不是我……”陆定昊收住了笑容，放下了手中的档案，“那个人他——”

下面的学警都停下了喧哗，齐齐看着陆定昊。

“已经殉职了。”

 

 

尤长靖在翻新完毕的仓库前，放下了一束向日葵。

刚好是太阳照耀的位置，金黄色的花瓣耀眼得让人想起他的笑容。

“你把花放这里，过一阵工人们就会扔掉的。”

他侧头，是韩沐伯。

他穿便装的样子尤长靖果然还是看不太习惯。

“有心的话，放哪里不都是一样的。”

韩沐伯深说不过他，只好点点头。

“林彦俊怎么不来？”

“我们侦探社生意太好，毕竟警察很多事都不管啊。”

“哦，是吗。”

“彦俊，他一直都说农农肯定能逃出来。我就想问当年就在现场的你，到底……？”

韩沐伯盯着紧闭的仓库门，当年的火光是如此的旺盛，而现在却已经不见任何烧焦的踪迹了。

 

遥控器摔碎的瞬间，连韩沐伯的心脏都要跳出来了。

他看见蔡徐坤和范丞丞两人不分先后地冲到秦奋面前，追问他拆弹的方法。

韩沐伯想起以前偶然听过拆弹专家的课。

“拆弹最好的方法，就是找个安全的地方——引爆它。”

因为现实，并没有那么多红蓝线的选择。

他看向假装成手下进来的拆弹专家，也只是一脸遗憾地摇头。

只剩下八分钟。

而这个炸弹已经被绑死在胸前。

韩沐伯没有想过会是这样的结果，他突然想起第一次看见这个瓜皮头的时候。

也是跟现在一样，安静而淡定地拿着手榴弹。

只是那时的手榴弹是假的，而现在他胸前的定时炸弹却是真货。

像某种轮回。

另外一边，蔡徐坤已经用手枪抵住秦奋的头，逼他说出解锁的方法。

秦奋闭着眼，摇摇头。

而范丞丞还是不死心，拼命拿着手边的枪，企图砸烂坚固的铁链。

其他人都知道他们做的都是无用功，却不知道如何上前阻拦。

困兽之斗，可怕得悲哀，也悲哀得可怕。

浓稠的悲伤，仿佛可以凝注成水滴，滴落在仓库的水泥地上。

 

最后一秒，是韩沐伯关上仓库的门。

里面紧接着就响起了巨大的爆破声。

韩沐伯觉得眼眶一热，最终还是留下了他独自一人面对死亡。

他忘不了，那个人最后是笑着的。

笑着与他们告别。

可惜的是，最挂念他的人，却看不到了。

被敲晕的蔡徐坤和范丞丞静静地躺在担架上。

而朱正廷和黄明昊也是一副精神恍惚的模样。

“伯哥，要把他们带回去问话吗？”

“……收队吧。”

 

 

周围的工人开始多了起来，码头逐渐变得嘈杂，将韩沐伯从回忆拉回现实。

“也许吧，”韩沐伯突然说道，“你知道这个仓库的历史吗？”

“你是说，当年那宗抢劫案犯人就是从这个仓库逃走的事情？”

尤长靖转过头，用不可思议的眼神看着韩沐伯。

“谁知道呢，说不定会有奇迹吧。”

“那你见过奇迹吗？”

“……没有。”

诸如此类琐碎的对话，被海风一吹就消散了。

 

 

林彦俊曾经说过，蔡徐坤的家像样板房，一副拎包即可入住的样子。

本来他的东西就不算太多，收一收挑一挑，满打满算也就一个箱子，比来的时候行李多不了多少。

有人说，行李就是记忆。

所以，这几年下来，自己也没有创造多少回忆。

他看着手中的一对玩偶，兔子和狮子本来都不是用笑表达快乐的动物，却在被人类做成玩偶后硬是塞了笑容，为了卖萌还给做了个鼓鼓的肚子。

于是，钱正昊来送别的时候，他把这对玩偶都送给了他。

“当作是送别礼物吧。”

钱正昊知道这个玩偶对蔡徐坤意义非凡，他把眼镜扶了又扶，却不知道如何推辞。

“我应该往前走了。”蔡徐坤硬是把他塞到对方手里。

“坤哥，那我当是帮你保管吧。”

“这两个玩偶，还有，新兴集团CEO的位置。”

钱正昊的眼神坚定得让蔡徐坤失笑了。

“随便你吧。”

“把这两只玩偶拆了都行，说不定里面放着什么藏宝图。”

看钱正昊愣住的样子，蔡徐坤笑了。

“骗你的，以后当CEO得精明点才行。”

钱正昊只是默默地推了下眼镜，认真地点了点头。

 

 

机场VIP候机室里，电视机被调到了新闻台。

“近日，事隔十数年的AB两城联合特大抢劫案终于告破，赃款被匿名人士归还，警方表示……”

候机室里客人们还是自顾自的，并没有人对电视上的新闻给予反应。

“蔡先生，您的航班可以登机了，请跟我过来。”

候机室的空姐有些害羞，因为这次的VIP乘客长得实在是过于精致帅气了。

乘客点点头，礼貌地拒绝了空姐的帮忙，自己提着行李跟随。

“先生，您现在去B城是过冬吗？B城的冬天可暖了。”

而乘客只是淡淡地笑了，似乎是想到了什么，眼中的怀念柔和了眼神的锐利。

“我只有夏天的时候去过，所以好奇她的冬天是怎么样的。”

于是她又问道：“那先生您一个人去到B城，有人接您带您玩吗？实不相瞒，我也是B城人，所以……”

“有啊，我在等一个人。”

“蔡先生，所以您是有和你一起搭乘航班的旅客吗？需要我用广播帮您喊他吗？”

蔡徐坤摆摆手，垂下眼帘，自嘲地笑了。

“这是他给我的惩罚吧。我会继续等着他。直到——”

空姐被蔡徐坤眼中漫出的温柔和忧伤所吸引，她不禁重复“直到——？”

“直到等到他为止。”

如果他一直不来呢？ 那就永无止尽的等待吧。

这样，他就可以永远抱有期待，期待与他重逢的未来。

 

 

机场国际航班出发大厅也跟国内航班出发大厅一样繁忙。

“Justin，你会不会推行李车，我自己来。”

朱正廷拨开黄明昊的手，要自己操控。

“哥是怕你累了。”范丞丞拍了拍黄明昊的肩膀，安慰道。

“丞丞，长大了，变得善解人意了哎。”

“怎么说话的，我一直都很理解人好不好。”

黄明昊笑而不语，于是他转移话题。

“之后你什么打算？”

“好好打理现在的月华集团挣大钱囖。对我客气点，你们可都得靠我养。”

“我可是还能卖画呢，你房间那幅画不也是——”

范丞丞不知道想到了什么，脸色一变。朱正廷马上撞了一下黄明昊的肩膀，转移话题。

“所以最后变成我是米虫啦？”

“帮大哥养老，义不容辞。”

范丞丞和黄明昊实名认证，朱正廷打人的力度还是一如既往。虽金盆洗手，仍宝刀未老。

 

最后过完安检，他们还冲着那头等候的范丞丞夸张地挥手。

“你说，他放下了吗？”

朱正廷看范丞丞兴高采烈的样子，问身边的黄明昊。

“还用问吗？你没看到他手机啊。”

此时范丞丞的手机响了，他划开手机锁屏接电话。

一瞬间略过，却可以看到手机的锁屏和桌面都是同一张照片。

是那个人穿着黑色西服，有些不适应的样子。

黄明昊也很清楚，他送给范丞丞的那幅画被范丞丞从英国邮回了家，正正地挂在床头的位置。

大抵，是无论何时都希望能看到思念的人吧。

朱正廷重重地叹了口气，转身去往休息室了。

“等待……说不定会有奇迹。”

黄明昊默默念叨着这句话，也跟着朱正廷走了。

 

 

地球的另一边，美国仍然是早晨。

Amy是刚定居在美国的华人，她听说她的新邻居也是来自中国，于是带着点心上门打招呼。

这家人的花园打理得非常精致，有一丛向着太阳而立的向日葵。

应门的是个高高瘦瘦的亚洲青年，看起来儒雅而英俊，让Amy脸都有些发红。

“Hello？”

“我是你们邻居，我来打个招呼。”

门里传来另一个人糯糯的声音。

“哥，谁啊？”

Amy从门缝间发现这对兄弟今天有访客，于是急急忙忙地把点心塞到了邻居手中就逃跑了。

他莫名其妙地看着Amy的背影，然后把点心顺手放到了桌上。

访客毫不客气地拿起一块曲奇试味道。

“李Sir！你能客气点吗，让我哥先吃啦！”

“瓜皮仔，第一，虽然你已经不是警察了，但尊老懂吗？”李Sir再次拿起了第二片曲奇，“第二，我老婆给你哥做的手术，恢复这么好，可是你哥的恩人呢。”

郑锐彬笑着安抚陈立农，表示自己真的不喜欢吃甜食。

李Sir又得意地拿起了第三片曲奇：“第三，陈立农小朋友，不对，现在是陈立信小朋友。如果不是我，你又怎么能安全脱身开始新生活呢？”

 

被绑架的前一晚上，李Sir亲自给了他一幅仓库的地图和一把钥匙。

还有一张纸条：“故技重施，浴火重生。”

直到陈立农从仓库中醒来，眼见秦奋的一系列举动，他才逐渐明白李Sir的用意。

明明知道不是死别，但是生离也同样足以让人心伤。

时至今日，他还是不由得想起那人悲痛欲绝的脸。

果然，直到快要失去的时候，人才明白最重要的人是谁。

他甩甩头，企图把那些不应该存在的思绪抛开。

“所以，你为什么会知道那条密道呢？”

“你猜？”

陈立农还是试图从李Sir的嬉皮笑脸中找寻蛛丝马迹，当然还是失败。

“对了，我昨天夜观星象，说我今天要送陈立农一份礼物。”

夜观星象，这词不是Justin的最爱吗？大概是巧合吧，陈立农没有深究。

李Sir从兜里掏出两颗宝石，一颗是黄色的琥珀，一颗是绿色的猫眼石。

晶莹剔透的琥珀经历了数千年的时光，散发着厚重而沉稳的气味。而猫眼石流动着翠绿的光芒，中间的光束，像眯起的猫咪眼睛灵动而神秘。

郑锐彬笑眯眯地看着他：“选一个吧，农农。”

其实他知道的，一直都知道的，陈立农的心一直停留在了那一天。

他希望，自己不再成为陈立农的负担，而他能收获自己真正的幸福。

而他的幸福，毫无疑问，不在美国，而是在国内的某处。

这颗宝石，连着的就是他心上的某个人。

他已经准备好了，陈立农返程的机票，也是通往幸福的机票。

陈立农显然不知道郑锐彬心里的弯弯绕绕，他只是疑惑地看着眼前莫名其妙的两人，侧着头思考。

——那么，你希望陈立农选择以下哪一样宝石呢？

A．琥珀

B．猫眼石

 

越难越爱 完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不同的选项对应不同的番外线路，大家选着玩吧。先不告诉大家哪个选项对应哪个番外，反正一个是丞农线，一个是坤农线~  
> 两边都是HE，只是不同的平行世界。  
> 毕竟人生尚且有这么多的不圆满，所以才更要在虚拟世界中尽可能的寻找爱与奇迹嘛。


End file.
